


Nothing's changed

by Hwasbabie



Series: I knew in that moment we were perfect [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho is in love, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love Over Again, First Love, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hurt Choi Jongho, Kang Yeosang is Bad at Feelings, Kang Yeosang is in love, Kissing, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power bottom Kang Yeosang, Punishment, Red hair Jongho, Servant Jongho, Sex, Tags May Change, Top Choi Jongho, prince yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: “Are you going to pretend we never happened Jongho?”“W-well no but I-I think it’s inappropriate now.”“Why? Nothing changed other than the season and your hair color.”“You're married Master. Don’t you see a problem with that and flirting with me? I refuse to be the other man.”“Jongho.”“No! Master I refuse. I’ll get someone to clean up in here.”-OR-Yeosang had been gone seven months in total. Jongho hoped that the boy was happy in his marriage, but he could never truly stop loving him. He wished Yeosang would just leave him alone, so that he wouldn't fall back in love with the boy, but what if that's Yeosang's plan?This is the second book in the series the first is Gold and White!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: I knew in that moment we were perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113083
Comments: 80
Kudos: 43





	1. The garden where we sealed our bond

**Author's Note:**

> So you thought Gold and White was over huh? Nope. I can't stop the series there. If I'm honest I was happy with the ending, but I felt so connected to the story I knew I couldn't stop it there. For people who like the ending then that's fine don't read this, but for people who felt incomplete here is the second book! Enjoy!

Yeosang’s feet hit the pavement hard. He ran so fast he swore his lungs would quit working. He was going to be in so much trouble, and he knew it. His white coat jacket was thrown off probably a mile back, but the boy wouldn’t stop running gripping his crown. People stared at him as he ran. It wasn’t everyday you see a prince running through the streets to escape his own wedding. That’s right, Yeosang couldn’t go through with it. Everything in him yelled no. The month he spent in Italy with the man was torture. The language barrier was hard, and the male was so disconnected like he didn’t even care about Yeosang. Yeosang understood to a point, but he had put effort in trying to maybe make this work, but the man practically ignored him everyday. Yeosang bent over coughing hard looking around realizing he had no idea where he was. Luckily enough his bodyguards weren’t too far behind. The boy looked at his bare feet, and giggled. Jongho would make fun of him so hard for this. He didn’t even bother putting his shoes on before he had hopped out of the window and took off. Jongho would tell him how irresponsible that was and how he needed to take better care of his feet. His bodyguards finally caught up grabbing the boy's arms, slightly dragging him as he walked with them. They put him in a car, and drove him back to the castle where he met his father.  
“Yeosang! You need to get on your hands and knees, and beg for forgiveness and beg for him to marry you!! You ungrateful child!! We’ve worked so hard to set this up, and you run away like an idiot!!!”  
“I won’t! He doesn’t even like me father, it’s pathetic trying to even speak to him! He just nods and continues with what he’s doing!”  
“That might be how he communicates son!”  
“Father! It is not! I’ve seen him hold conversation! He just doesn't like me!! I refuse to marry someone who won’t even try!! As much as I hate this situation I really did try father! I miss home. I hate it here, and I refuse to marry that man!”  
“Listen here Yeosang. You have two options. Marry him or go to military training.”  
“I guess I’m going to the military then.”  
“Are you sure Yeosang? You can take the easy route, and marry him.”  
“It’s not an easy route to have to be married to an asshole who doesn’t love me for the rest of my life. I'll take the military.”  
“What if they cut your hair?”  
“That’s only when you enter, not training and if they do then they do, I refuse father.”  
“Why do you keep rejecting perfectly good people Yeosang?”  
“They aren’t good for me.”  
“If you don’t marry soon no one will marry you. You’ll now have a reputation that you’re a runner. No one will want you Yeosang!!”  
“That’s fine with me.”  
“You’re such an ungrateful child Yeosang you know that!”  
“Yes father.”  
So with that the boy had picked his option that was the military for six months of training.

Jongho had been working his ass off. That’s all he did was work. He felt happy and at peace though. At first, it was hard, but as spring continued it wasn’t so bad. When he wasn’t working, because Seonghwa made him take breaks, so he didn’t actually hurt himself, he sat in the garden. He sat and smelled the beautiful flowers and felt calm. This was the place his heart was at most peace. Jongho was honestly healing. He would always hold a special place in his heart for Yeosang, but he had to let him go. The king came back empty-handed, and the staff were only told Yeosang would be gone for a long time. Jongho can’t say he wasn’t upset, but he assumed the boy was happy and in love. He watched love bloom around him too. Wooyoung and San finally started dating after being friends for so long and Mingi finally admitted he liked Yunho, to which the boy responded with how they had been dating. It made him a little sad inside to see everyone blooming with the season, but it was okay. Summer passed and Jongho still sat in the garden even on days it was too hot to do so. He watched bees collect pollen and the flowers slowly wilt in the heat. He would often make lemonade and drink it alone after a long day. He loved watching fireflies light up outside while he laid in the grass. Servants often questioned the boy, but he just said he felt calm. The boy even did something crazy, with approval by Seonghwa, he went to the store on a day that servants were allowed to, there weren’t many days like that, and bought hair dye. He wanted something new for his birthday. That’s how the boy ended up with red hair as he laid in the garden smiling as fall came. Fall was here and the guys joked that Jongho’s hair matched the season because it was dark red, but fall, just like spring, went by quickly. He wondered a lot about how Yeosang was and if he was happy. Some days were bad days still. One night he sat in the garden, and sobbed. He missed everything about Yeosang, but he knew he needed to be happy as Yeosang was happy. It was still really hard for the boy to accept that Yeosang was no longer his, but the months helped him stop aching inside. Fall was the hardest because he had wanted to spend his birthday with Yeosang and had remembered how much had happened the previous fall. It was starting to get colder and he was reminded that winter was coming. The boy was scared he would go a full year without Yeosang, but then realized that it was probably better that way. The longer Yeosang was gone the more the boy let him go. He may have let Yeosang go, but his dreams and mind could never forget the boy. Jongho sometimes thought he smelled the boy or thought he heard him call Jongho's name, but he was never there. That hurt the most. Any moment he thought the boy was back his heart raced and he jumped looking around quickly only to realize it was a cruel joke played by his mind. He had opened up to his roommates about everything after Yeosang left, but they kept it hushed between them and Yunho. They were really concerned for a while when Jongho couldn't sleep unless he cried himself to sleep or would wake up with vicious nightmares and realize that it was real he was alone. Luckily those had stopped and he was just numb to it all. It was a numb healing because the boy refused to ever truly let Yeosang go. Jongho would always have Yeosang in his heart, but now the pain was just a numb feeling when he heard the name Yeosang. 

Finally, winter came. It was almost impossible for the boy to sit out in the cold, because he hated the cold, but he still did. The boy sat with a hot Americano and his puffy jacket. It was November, and he felt it was already too cold. Even with how much he hated the cold he always thought of Yeosang's snow colored hair and was warmed up inside. A servant came around the corner to Jongho.  
“Jongho?”  
“Yes I’m here! Is break over so soon?”  
“Yes, you’re being called to the main hall.”  
“Oh okay!”  
He downed his drink and went inside. He quickly hung his coat and set his cup in a tray he planned to take to the kitchen. He walked down the hall playing with his sleeves realizing he had definitely gotten called out of his break early; he wondered what was so important. Seonghwa was standing there waiting for him.  
“Yes Seonghwa?”  
“I need you to go clean Yeosang’s room and get ready for his return.”  
“Yeosang is coming home?”  
“Yes, tomorrow Jongho.”  
“Okay.”  
The red haired boy smiled nodding as he walked to Yeosang’s room. He was always happy at extra work, and he did miss cleaning the boys room.  
He walked in and walked to the closest to find where they kept the supplies for the room. He found them and walked out standing face to face with Yeosang. He dropped the supplies jumping.  
“Uh sorry!”  
He bent down quickly grabbing them.  
“Hi Jongho.”  
“Hi master welcome back. I thought you would be here tomorrow. I’m sorry it’s a mess I wasn’t told to clean until now.”  
“It’s okay I wanted to surprise you.”  
He walked over and Jongho backed up.  
“I like the red, it's very pretty and suits you well.”  
“Thank you master.”  
“Wow, You’re prettier in person than in my dreams. I’ve been having so many dreams of you, but none of them had your pretty red hair; it's a shame.”  
“T-That’s inappropriate master, but thank you.”  
“Are you going to pretend we never happened Jongho?”  
“W-well no but I-I think it’s inappropriate now.”  
“Why? Nothing changed other than the season and your hair color.”  
“You're married Master. Don’t you see a problem with that and flirting with me? I refuse to be the other man.”  
“Jongho.”  
“No! Master I refuse. I’ll get someone to clean up in here.”  
Jongho dropped the supplies, rushing out. His heart was beating so hard he saw another servant and asked them to, telling them he was ill. He quickly walked to the bathroom locking the door, and it was like his legs gave out. He fell to his hands and knees breathing hard. He didn’t know it would be this hard. God the boy was beautiful. Yeosang was right; he was more beautiful in person than in his dreams. It has been 7 months since Jongho had seen the boy, and he missed him with everything in him. The second he saw him he wanted to kiss him and hold him, but he couldn’t. Yeosang was married and everything he did was inappropriate. Jongho knew he had to set boundaries. He did so well getting over the boy while he was gone. He finally felt okay. He exited the bathroom and for the first time in a very long time, he asked to get off early. Seonghwa of course let him and the boy made himself a warm Americano and grabbed his coat. He sat in the garden, and closed his eyes. He was surrounded by wilted flowers and it just felt appropriate. He sipped the warm drink resting his elbows on his knees and keeping the drink close for warmth. This was his sanctuary and nothing could ruin that for him. This is the place he got married, and he loved it. Even if Yeosang was married he was married to him through his soul. He wished he could serve Yeosang better and not get scared, but the man was married, and he was terrified of truly falling back in love with him. Jongho still loved him, but it’s different when you aren’t together anymore. It softens into happy memories, and not being in love. He was so scared of falling back in love with Yeosang. He told himself the entire 7 months how the boy was married, and he needed to let go. Until he slowly did. He never let go of their marriage though. Even if it was nonbinding and silly he was married in his heart. Finally, when he felt his hands shaking around the empty cup he stood. He turned and saw Yeosang standing right in front of him again.  
“Somehow I knew this is where you’d be.”  
“M-master, I’m sorry I’ll leave.”  
“No stay. You promised you’d stay.”  
“I-I’m here aren’t I?”  
“Stay still then.”  
“Yes master”  
Yeosang walked closer to the boy to the point they were almost touching, and he looked him in the eyes. Jongho stared at the boy. It felt like the first time all over again. As much as his brain yelled no he stood still. Yeosang cupped his face kissing him. Jongho’s brain told him to run to push the boy away and run, but one touch, and he melted. He kissed the boy back. It felt like the missing piece all these months was back. Yeosang pulled back smiling.  
“You didn’t change one bit Jongho. You still taste like Americano.”  
Jongho stared at the boy and shut his eyes as their noses brushed against each other. He kissed the boy again. He would stop this soon, but he just wanted one more kiss before it never happened again. Yeosang kissed the boy back holding his jaw. Jongho pulled back looking at Yeosang.  
“Jongho I’m not-”  
“I-I’m so sorry.”  
Jongho pulled away and ran. He couldn’t believe himself. He ran back inside the house running down the hall. Luckily it was late, so not many people were around, but he ran as fast as he could until he got to his room. He burst in closing the door. San looked over at the panting boy.  
“Hey, what's wrong? Did you decide a night run would be fun or time-consuming?”  
“Y-Y-Yeosang’s back.”  
“What?”  
“Yeosang’s back. He kissed me”  
“What the fuck Jongho. That’s not good. He’s married.”  
“I know! That’s why I ran away.”  
“Okay you did the right thing! Just avoid him.”  
“He’s the prince, and I’m supposed to avoid him!!”  
“Well do you still love him?”  
“San. You know I will forever love him.”  
“I know you kept on for like a month about how unfair it was since you were married to him.”  
The boy blushed hard looking away.  
“Shut up San.”  
“Sorry sorry, but you’ve been doing so good, and he had to comeback.”  
“I know.”  
Jongho decided what he had to do. He couldn’t be near the boy until he was comfortable. He walked to Seonghwa’s room and knocked.  
“Yes Jongho?”  
“Could you, could you keep me away from Yeosang for a while.”  
“Yes Jongho. Thank you for being responsible about this. I know it’s hard now that he’s back.”  
“Yes. Thank you Seonghwa.”  
“No problem.”  
Yeosang stood in the garden hand still extended where Jongho’s face once was. He must know that he isn’t married, but just doesn’t love him anymore. That must be it right? Yeosang was so in love with Jongho. Everyday in the military training he thought about the boy about how nice it would be to come back to his Jongho and cuddle with him, but here he was standing alone in the spot that meant so much to them. It was freezing cold, and the boy pulled his hand to his chest letting tears fall from his eyes. He just wanted his Jongho back. He wished he could turn back time and run before he even got on that plane, but he couldn’t, and he was scared nothing would ever be the same.


	2. It's never cold in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We shouldn’t Yeosang.”  
> “Why not.”  
> “We can’t. It’s wrong.”  
> “It feels right though.”  
> “Yeo we shouldn’t.”  
> “Would you hate me if we did?”  
> “I could never hate you Yeosang.”

Yeosang woke up and decided maybe he was going about it all wrong. Jongho probably knew he wasn’t married, but was scared. He didn’t need to kiss the boy or act like they were still together; he needed to try to get Jongho to date him again. The boy had always been scared of doing things on the job that must be why. Yeosang decided he needed to do what he had originally done. He will get Jongho to work under him again and through that he will build their relationship. Yeosang got up and changed and went to get breakfast. He sat with his father today and ate. He caught a glimpse of Jongho as the boy passed by the dining room. He was now hard to miss with his pretty red hair. Yeosang finished and looked at his father. The man had barely spoken to him.  
“I’m going to go now father.”  
“If you’re finished then go.”  
“Yes father.”  
He got up and walked the direction of the living room. He peeked in seeing Jongho cleaning with other staff. The boy was always so good at his job. He worked so hard. Yeosang turned walking towards his room. He needed to figure out how to get this started again. He needed Jongho to work under him. He spotted Seonghwa and quickly walked over.  
“Seonghwa?”  
“Yes master.”  
“Jongho, is he assigned to anyone right now?”  
“Um not today master.”  
“Lovely, I would like him to work under me again. He did such a good job before.”  
“Master, I’m sorry, but the boy won’t be available for the next few weeks.”  
“Ah I see. He’s such a good worker I’m sure he’s asked for often.”  
“Yes master.”  
“Well when he is free, I would like him assigned under me. Until then is there another servant that is free and good at their job?”  
“Well, I have a couple, would you like to meet them?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Seonghwa was surprised he had assumed that Yeosang just wanted to try to form a relationship with Jongho again, but it seemed he actually wanted a servant under him.  
“Oh yes, Wonderful!”  
Yeosang had a great idea. He would pick the most handsome one and let Jongho come to him. If Jongho saw him with someone else he would be jealous, and would come crawling back to him.  
Jongho walked back to his room at the end of the night, and San and Wooyoung were fighting.  
“You could have said no!”  
“To the prince?”  
“Yes Wooyoung!”  
“I couldn't, I didn’t have a choice!”  
“Fuck, he’s going to try to date you!”  
“He’s married?”  
“Doesn’t seem it he fucking kissed Jongho!”  
Jongho cleared his throat walking in. San looked mortified.  
“Jongho. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”  
“It’s fine. What’s going on?”  
“Yeosang picked Wooyoung to work under him.”  
“Oh. Have fun. He can be a real pain in the ass.”  
“Jongho, I didn’t mean to take your job.”  
“No it’s okay really. I requested not to be with him.”  
“I’m still sorry Jongho.”  
“Wooyoung please don’t be sorry. It’s for the best.”  
“Okay.”  
“Why are you fighting over that thought?”  
“San is scared Yeosang will hit on me.”  
“He probably will, but he’s not a bad guy, tell him you’re in a relationship, and he should back off.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, he isn’t the type to steal someone like that.”  
“Thanks for the tip Jong, that’s put my mind at ease.”  
“No problem. I’m going to go sit. I just wanted to change since it’s getting cold.”  
“I understand. Don’t stay out too long and get sick.”  
“I won’t Wooyoung, you two kiss and makeup while I’m gone.”  
Jongho chucked changing into his sweatpants and a thick sweater. He pulled his coat on and walked to the kitchen. He brewed a fresh Americano and walked through the empty halls. He was hurting badly, but he just needed to get through it. He opened the door to the garden, closing it softly. He walked around and sat in the opening. He hadn’t really truly let himself break in a moment other than yesterday’s small break, but he needed to let it all out. Jongho gripped his chest as he cried. Of course Yeosang would pick Wooyoung. Wooyoung was smaller than him and really attractive. Of course, he wouldn’t want Jongho. He probably hadn’t even asked for Jongho. He was married, but since Jongho rejected him he needed to find someone else to be his other man while his husband was away. Though Jongho didn’t see Yeosang like that his brain yelled at him. His brain told him how much Yeosang didn’t want him and how he probably would leave again soon. Jongho was just a regretful memory for the boy. He probably said all that yesterday to try to get Jongho to be with him no matter how terrible it was, but when Jongho refused he just knew someone else would do it. Why Wooyoung? Did he have to pick one of his roommates and someone Jongho had often felt small pangs of jealousy towards for how happy the boy always was. Jongho set his drink down curling in on himself. He was just hurting. He didn’t really think any of those things about Yeosang and that’s what hurt the most. He wanted to hate the boy so that he didn’t have to think about how much he loved him, but he still did. He still loved him. He just wanted to go back in time and be with the boy, but it wasn’t an option. Life had to keep moving forward even if it hurt. He didn’t know how to move on though. He had never had a real boyfriend before Yeosang. Anything before was a dumb hookup or crush. The boy had never really let himself fully be someones, and that’s what hurt the most. The one time he truly fell in love it was with someone, he could never be with. How cruel was the world? First his family didn’t want him, then no one ever adopted him, and now the one person who gave him hope that he was wanted didn’t want him. It was cruel and funny how the world worked. The person he had thanked for wanting him when no one else did, didn’t want him. Jongho was always right. No one would ever want him. He felt pain thrashing against his chest. Jongho let himself sob into his hands while he shook from the cold. He didn’t mind though. Maybe the boy was a little messed up, but it felt like self punishment for all the bad thoughts he had been having that he wanted to get rid of. Jongho laid down looking up at the stars and wished he was just one of them looking down on earth and not just some servant helplessly in love with the prince.  
Everything hurt and was bright. The boy pried his eyes open and realized he had fallen asleep outside. Fuck. He sat up looking around. He felt like he would die from the cold. He grabbed his cup and pulled his coat on more walking inside. He was seen passing by Seonghwa.  
“Jongho, did you go out this morning?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“It’s cold! Warm up and go sign in.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Jongho rushed to his room seeing all the boys had already left for the day. He quickly changed buttoning up his shirt. He felt so ill, but he needed to work. He walked out and signed in walking to the main living room. He looked over as he passed by the dining room and saw Wooyoung standing by Yeosang’s side. Wooyoung made big eyes at the boy, but Jongho just kept walking. How could he explain he fell asleep outside. He felt so dumb. The day felt like it couldn’t go by any slower when the worst thing that could happen happened. Yeosang walked into the main room to sit and read with Wooyoung at his side. He sat, and the boy stood near him. The entire time Wooyoung was eyeing Jongho. He did big blinks and wide eyes at the boy, but Jongho just tried to focus on work.  
“Wooyoung.”  
“Yes master.”  
“Please tell me who on earth you are talking to with those huge eyes.”  
“N-no one master!”  
“You’ve already disturbed me so please let’s make this a group conversation.”  
Jongho followed another staff out quickly. Wooyoung felt like hitting the boy as he now had to try to explain it was no one to Yeosang. Jongho felt so cold as he walked down the hall a shiver ran up his spine. He heard Wooyoung calling his name, but the boy felt so far away almost like Jongho was down a long tunnel. He turned around and the world felt like it was spinning in circles. He could see Wooyoung, but at the same time he couldn't the boy was a fuzzy blur across his vision. He felt his body growing heavy and everything was tilting to the right, or was that Jongho? The world became dark as he felt his body finally give out.  
“Jongho. Jongho!”  
Wooyoung was instructed to find the boy and left annoyed that Jongho had left him behind easily. He called for the boy and saw him turn around. He looked sick. The boy blinked lazily as he fell leaning towards his right side. Jongho hit the ground hard and Wooyoung went running to him.  
“Holy shit! Jongho!! S-Someone get the doctor!!”  
Wooyoung grabbed the boy as he saw another female servant running towards the doctor's room. Yeosang realized the boy had been gone too long, where the hell was he? He got up and walked out and turned down another hallway and saw a small crowd. He walked over.  
“What the hell is happening?”  
A random servant responded.  
“Jongho fainted.”  
Yeosang pushed his way through and saw Wooyoung holding the boy’s head in his lap.  
“Jongho wake up! Jongho!”  
“Wooyoung what’s wrong with him?”  
“I-I don’t know he fainted master. I just saw him fall. I was trying to talk to him because he didn’t come to the room last night.”  
Yeosang was pushed aside as the doctor made his way through. Where the hell had Jongho been? What caused the boy to faint?  
“Master. Could you move we need to pick him up.”  
“S-sorry yes.”  
Yeosang stepped out of the way following them as two servants carried the boy. Wooyoung followed him.  
“What’s wrong with him, doctor?”  
“I need to examine him further. I’m not really sure, but he had a bad fever master.”  
“Oh no.”  
“What Wooyoung.”  
“H-he said he was going to go out to think, and we didn’t see him after that. He usually stays out late, and comes in when we’ve already gone to sleep, but when I woke up he wasn’t there. I-I assumed he stayed in another room, but maybe he was outside.”  
“That’s really not good, it was below freezing last night. If this is true it would definitely cause this.”  
“I-I know that’s why I’m worried doctor.”  
Jongho was placed in a bed and the doctor told Yeosang that Jongho had a high fever, most likely from sleeping in the cold, which caused him to faint. Yeosang sent everyone away and placed the cool cloth on the boy’s head as he groaned.  
“W-what happened?”  
“You’re an idiot Jongho. I’m so mad at you right now.”  
“What? Master, why are you here?”  
“You scared me so bad Jongho! Only to find out you slept outside in the cold! You’re so lucky Wooyoung saw you faint.”  
Jongho looked over at the boy and turned over in bed, so his back was to him.  
“Whatever.”  
“No! You don’t get to whatever this Jongho! What has gotten into you?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You’re usually so responsible Jongho.”  
“Why are you even here?”  
“Because I care about you Jongho!”  
“But why?”  
“What do you mean why? I will always care about you.”  
“No one asked you to.”  
“What the fuck Jongho!”  
Yeosang grabbed the boy’s shoulder and stilled when he saw the tears falling from the boy’s eyes. As much as Jongho tried to hold his tears in he couldn't. His world felt like it was just miserable and hearing Yeosang say he will always care about him made his heart ache for the boy. He couldn't allow himself to fall into the boy again, but Yeosang made it so damn hard.  
“Oh Jong. Scoot.”  
Jongho didn’t want to, he knew it was bad, but he couldn’t stop himself. He scooted over and Yeosang crawled in the bed pulling the boy to his chest. Yeosang wrapped his arms around the boy holding him so tight scared the boy would disappear from his grasp again.  
“It’s going to be okay Jong, I’m sorry I yelled at you. I was just scared. You mean so much to me. I didn’t know what was happening. All I knew is you had fainted. I was so scared something worse was going to happen Jong. Forgive me?”  
Jongho looked up at the boy nodding. How did he keep getting himself in these situations? Every time he tried to avoid Yeosang here he was. He wanted to be alone and just think about everything, but here was Yeosang holding him tight. He missed the warmth of Yeosang in bed with him. He missed the boy’s arms around him. He missed the feeling of being so in love with him. It was horrible to think about it though. Jongho pushed the thoughts away and breathed in the boy's scent as the sweet lavender and vanilla tickled his nose. All that mattered right now is, no matter how wrong it was, Jongho was in the boy's arms. Yeosang stared down at the boy’s eyes. He wondered if it was okay to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so bad, but he was scared Jongho would push him away if he did. Instead, the boy pressed his forehead against Jongho’s looking into his eyes. When the boy didn’t pull back Yeosang leaned in. Their noses brushed against each other and their lips grazed each other's as they stared at each other. Jongho spoke in a whisper like if he talked any louder the whole world would break and everything would be bad again.  
“We shouldn’t Yeosang.”  
“Why not.”  
“We can’t. It’s wrong.”  
“It feels right though.”  
“Yeo we shouldn’t.”  
“Would you hate me if we did?”  
“I could never hate you Yeosang.”  
Yeosang closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the boys holding him close. Jongho’s brain yelled at him to move quickly, but he didn’t. He needed this. Jongho felt mad at himself for easily falling into Yeosang, but he couldn’t help himself. The boy was addicting and he loved him. He hated that he did, but he did. Jongho pulled back panting lightly.  
“You’ll get sick.”  
“It’s worth it.”  
Yeosang pushed his lips against the boy’s again. Jongho gripped his arms leaning into the kiss more. Jongho finally realized what he was doing and pushed back.  
“I can’t do this Yeosang. We can’t keep doing this.”  
“Then be mine and it’ll all be okay again.”  
“We can’t Yeosang. I can’t.”  
“You can’t or you won’t?”  
“Yeosang.”  
“That’s all I needed to know.”  
Yeosang got up and Jongho grabbed his hand, tears falling down his face. It felt like the boy was leaving him all over again.  
“Wait please Yeosang don’t go.”  
“It’s master.”  
He pulled his hand away walking out. Jongho hurt so bad all over. He felt so sick, and his chest ached so bad. He knew he shouldn’t have kissed Yeosang, but he was dumb. He felt so dumb. He loved the boy so much, why was life like this? Why couldn’t he be with Yeosang? He could, but like Yeosang asked he wouldn’t be the other person. He would not be the reason the boy's marriage failed. Jongho was waiting for the boy to leave again. As much as he didn’t want him to, he wanted to heal again and knew that with Yeosang around it would be too hard. He felt pain again. The pain that was once numb came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh these misunderstandings are the worst. Let me know what you guys think and thank you guys for all the support and love on this new book! I'm so glad to have you guys on this journey with me and the boys! I do have to admit there's another version of this chapter (a smutty version....) that I wrote that I ended up hating that now lives in my drafts.


	3. Take everything if that's what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t take this anymore. Why can’t you just fucking leave again? Why do you have to keep fucking hurting me? I hate you Yeosang! I fucking hate you!”  
> Jongho wiped the tears falling from his eyes and turned.  
> “Jongho.”  
> “I wish I didn’t still love you. I wished I never loved you.”  
> “Jongho!”

It hurt so bad. It all hurt so bad. Yeosang hadn’t interacted with the boy in around two weeks now. He saw him around and Yeosang just passed him by like he didn't exist. Jongho knew it was for the best. It hurt the most when he heard Wooyoung talking about how nice Yeosang actually was. It seemed the two were getting along so well. Jongho had just gotten off and grabbed his coat. His mind was fuzzy, and he wanted to cool off all the bad thoughts.  
“Going out?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Will you come back this time?”  
“Probably.”  
“Jongho!”  
“I’ll be back Mingi don’t worry.”

He decided not to get any coffee and walked outside. Jongho turned the corner and saw Yeosang sitting in the garden with Wooyoung sitting by him. No. This can’t be real. He had brought Wooyoung here. No.  
“Hi Jong!”  
He looked at the pair and felt himself shaking. It felt like a bad movie or something. Yeosang turned when he heard Wooyoung greet the boy and saw Jongho standing there in a sweater he didn’t recognize. The boy looked so gorgeous.  
“S-sorry, I didn’t know anyone was out here.”  
“It’s okay Jong! I know you like to sit out here! You should sit with us!”  
“I-I’m fine. Thank you.”  
Jongho was about to turn when Yeosang spoke up.  
“You don’t have to join us if you don’t want Jongho, but don’t let us stop you.”  
Jongho walked over and sat away from the boys. He wished he had coffee now to sip. Instead, he laid back and closed his eyes. If he pretended they weren’t there it would be fine, and they would disappear. He really wished that’s what would happen, but here he laid with Wooyoung’s loud laugh and Yeosang’s beautiful giggles filling his ears as he tried to pretend they didn’t exist. Why? Why Wooyoung? Why did he pick Wooyoung? He couldn’t cry here. He couldn’t. Jongho opened his eyes staring at the night sky. He wished it would swallow him whole, and he wouldn’t have to hear this.

Yeosang was cracking jokes and Wooyoung was happily laughing along. He felt like he was being suffocated in his one happy place. It was all too much. He got up quickly, and the pair looked over at him.  
“Are you already leaving Jong?”  
“Yeah. Promised Mingi I wouldn’t stay out too long.”  
“It’s only been like five minutes Jong. You should come talk to us.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Aw, but we never get to hang out Jong.”  
“Sorry Woo.”  
“Stay just for a bit longer.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Jong it’s been five minutes you can stay longer!”  
“No Wooyoung fuck!”  
Wooyoung looked at him with wide eyes quickly nodding and looking down,  
“S-sorry.”  
“Jongho.”  
Jongho turned around hearing Yeosang call him.  
“Yes master.”  
“That was very inappropriate and you’ve hurt Wooyoung’s feelings. Apologize better.”  
“W-what?”  
“You heard me. Apologize better.”  
“I-I’m sorry Woo. I didn’t mean to.”  
“It’s fine! Yeosang I told you it was fine.”  
Yeosang. The boy called him Yeosang. No. He couldn’t take this anymore.  
“Actually could you two leave?”  
“What?”  
“It’s just Wooyoung’s meant to be off work now, I’m sure his boyfriend is wondering where he is, unless you forgot about him? I would like some peace for just, I don’t know, five seconds. Could you two leave?”  
“That’s unacceptable of you Jongho. Do you want a punishment?”  
“At this point I’ll take every punishment in the book if you two will leave master.”  
“Wow. No. You don’t get to tell me what to do. I’m the prince.”  
“I don’t care. I don’t fucking care anymore! You know what, you have to take every good thing away from me Master, so go ahead take my safe place too! Have it! Have it all! You want my fucking coat too? Here have it!”  
Jongho pulled his coat off throwing it on the ground shaking hard.  
“I can’t take this anymore. Why can’t you just fucking leave again? Why do you have to keep fucking hurting me? I hate you Yeosang! I fucking hate you!”  
Jongho wiped the tears falling from his eyes and turned.  
“Jongho.”  
“I wish I didn’t still love you. I wished I never loved you.”  
“Jongho!”  
“I hate you Yeosang. I really really do.”

Jongho walked inside quickly before he started sobbing in front of the boy. He quickly walked down the halls and sped up when he heard the door to the garden open and quick footsteps. He walked into the abandoned servant area and stumbled into one of the old rooms. It looked exactly like the one he and Yeosang had been in before, and that hurt worse. He sat pulling his knees to his chest and just cried. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it, which was the worst part. Jongho gripped his knees tight as he quietly cried into them. Why did he ever let himself fall in love with Yeosang? He needed a break. He needed to get away from all of it. He knew that servant’s could ask for leave to see family or other situations, but Seonghwa had to approve, and he didn’t often. Jongho didn’t have family to go to or anyone, but he needed out. He couldn’t see Yeosang’s face tomorrow. 

He got up and gathered himself wiping his tears away and peeked out and realized, it was clear. He quickly left for Seonghwa’s room and knocked. Seonghwa opened the door.  
“Jongho?”  
“C-Could I request leave?”  
“Why?”  
“I-I need some time away. I don’t think I can do my job very well right now.”  
“You’re an orphan Jongho, where would you stay?”  
“I have friends Seonghwa who will let me stay with them.”  
“Is this because of Yeosang?”  
“Will you say no if it is the reason?”  
“No.”  
“Then yes. I can’t be around him Seonghwa. I need a few days away at most, please I promise I will work so hard when I get back.”  
“Okay.”  
“Wait really?”  
“Yes. I know your relationship with him and I’m proud of you for still working here through it. You have been pushing yourself so much you deserve some time off.”  
“Thank you so much Seonghwa!”  
“I will get a car to take you into town and drop you off if that works for you?”  
“Yes please. The earlier the better.”  
“Earliest I can do is 7, is that okay?”  
“Yes thank you so much.”  
Jongho rushed back to his room and saw his roommates gathered around Wooyoung’s bed.  
“I’m just so worried about him. He snapped, and it was scary. I hope they’re talking now.”  
Jongho walked in.  
“Who?”  
Wooyoung looked up shocked.  
“I-I.”  
“I see.”  
Jongho nodded and walked over to his bed and changed into his pajamas.  
“Well I’m exhausted I’m going to sleep.”  
“Y-yeah sounds good Jongho.”

The next morning came quick and Jongho woke up and pulled on one of his sweaters and his only pair of jeans. He stuffed his small bag with everything he thought he may need.  
“Jongho what are you doing? We have work?”  
“Not me San. I have the day off. I’ll be back.”  
“Wow, Seonghwa has been really nice recently!”  
Jongho walked through the halls and saw the small car out front waiting for him.  
“You’re getting a week off Jongho.”  
“Wait really!? A whole week! Are you sure?”  
“You need it. Meet the driver back where he dropped you next week okay?”  
“Okay! Thank you so much Seonghwa!”  
“Yes, now go before anyone sees you leaving and start requesting leave out of me like crazy.”  
“Yes sir!”  
Jongho rushed out of the front door and got into the small car. Even with it being small it was so nice. 

Jongho looked out the windows at the gray sky, but for some reason he felt happy. The car passed trees and small houses. Jongho could imagine life out there, but at the same time he couldn’t. He was on the cusp of another world, where everything wasn’t so complicated. He could picture nights by the fire after long days at work, brewing coffee and staring out at actual cars passing by, a one-story home that felt a bit cramped. He could picture cold mornings holding his lover close to gather all the warmth he could before he had to get up. It all felt much simpler than his life. He often wondered what his family was like. He knew they were out there somewhere, but he was told they didn’t want another child, so they gave him away. It hurt a lot knowing that they gave him up, but he wondered what life would have been like if they hadn’t. He wasn’t sure how many siblings he had, but he liked to picture he had two. That they lived in a pretty house, that wasn't too small, but not giant either, that was a bit away from the city. His mom would make breakfast every morning and his brothers would come down to eat. His dad would give his mom a kiss, and then would leave for work. He would get ready and go to college to become something that would make enough money to support a family. He could imagine the cold hitting his face as he walked to lectures in the winter. He liked to picture how perfect life could have been. But at the same time he couldn't picture it. He didn't know what a family was really like, he had no idea what a lecture looked like. He had no idea what it was like to be related to someone. The closest he came was helping take care of the younger kids at the orphanage. The woman who ran the orphanage was wonderful, but she wasn't married and barley cooked for the kids. He had no idea what life with a family was like and it hurt sometimes that he knew that he would never know what that life was like. 

Jongho shook the thoughts away and began to get excited to get time alone. Though he hadn’t figured everything out he would. The friend he claimed to have was all a lie, but hotels shouldn’t be too bad. The car came to a stop and the street was busy. Jongho thanked the driver, stepping out. The world was a place Jongho hadn’t really been in often since he became a servant, and it felt like everyone was rushing around him. He watched the car drive away, and he pulled his bag on walking. So this is what it was really like as an adult in the city. At the orphanage even at age 17 he was never allowed to go alone, so this was really his true first time being alone. He decided to go to the Han river. It was a place he had visited a few times, but could never stay long. After getting turned around a few times he finally made it. The boy smiled widely and found a bench to sit on. It was really nice seeing people not in uniforms walking around. He watched mothers carrying their children and teens skating. He wished he knew how to skate. Most kids his age did, but Jongho never found an opportunity to learn. He looked into the water and felt peace. It was so cold, so Jongho got up and walked to find a café. He had been to a few before. He walked inside rubbing his hands together realizing he should buy some gloves if he plans to be in the city for the next week, but he needed to save his money. He probably would have to stay at a bad hotel, but it was better than the streets.

Yeosang walked through the castle and didn’t see Jongho. He at first thought maybe the boy wasn’t in the right wing today, so he made Wooyoung walk to the main seating areas thinking the boy would be cleaning in there, but didn’t see him. The boy traveled to the left wing walking around thinking maybe Jongho was so embarrassed he asked to work over there today. He still didn’t see the boy. He was sort of freaking out at this point. Oh god he must be outside taking a break. Yeosang breathed a sigh of relief and walked back and out to the garden. Panic rose heavily when the boy wasn’t there.  
“Master.”  
“Yes Wooyoung?”  
“Why are we going everywhere today ah my legs hurt.”  
“Shut up Wooyoung.”  
“But master, can we take a break? I'm tired.”  
“Something feels off today.”  
“Hm I don't know master.”  
“Is anyone missing?”  
“Um no, well Jongho isn’t working today, but that’s it!”  
“Is he sick again?”  
“Oh no, Seonghwa gave him leave.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah, he’ll be gone for the rest of the day.”  
“Hm, I see. Okay.”  
One day that’s fine. As much as he had ignored the boy recently it was because he was hurting over Jongho not wanting him, but he still worried about the boy often. He thought everything was okay until yesterday’s blow up. He just hopes Jongho was having a good time out today.

How was this possible? How were even shitty hotels so much money? The boy for sure wouldn’t make it a week, so he would need to find somewhere for the last night. Jongho traveled through the city on foot. It was so cold by the time it was night, but it was okay. He walked and saw the streets lit up, and he felt so in the moment. Everything had felt like it was so stalled and every day was the same, but this was different. This was a whole new experience. Jongho wondered if he could have made it in the real world. When he was getting close to 18 he was told that no matter what he did, he could never make it. That he would be homeless the rest of his life unless he worked hard and was able to become a servant, but as he walked around he didn't see as many homeless people as he thought. Things seemed to have progressed much more than they acted like. There were kids his age leaving college to their dorms. He wondered if he had really made the right choice. If he had taken the risk, life might be so different. He pulled his coat tight around him and walked to find the hotel that he had looked into earlier. The world felt so beautiful except he couldn't see the stars very well. He missed his roommates, they would have loved to see this all. He wanted Yeosang. As bad as it sounded he wanted to hold the boy's hand and walk down the streets at night. He wanted to go on a real date with the boy. The amount of couples walking around made him feel so lonely. He watched couples kiss and hold hands. He wanted that with Yeosang. He realized that they had never been on a date. Jongho just followed the boy around and listened to orders. Were they even in a true relationship or was Jongho just the first available person? He found the hotel and went inside. Luckily he was able to book a room for five nights. He really didn't think he would have been able to afford it. Jongho smiled, setting his things down and changing. Wow, it was so nice in here. He laid in the bed, and it reminded him of Yeosang's bed. He wished the boy was here. He was so mean to Yeosang yesterday, but everything felt like it was too much at once. Jongho needed to talk to Yeosang. He couldn't keep doing this. If he wanted to be happy and okay to work at the castle he needed to just lay everything out for Yeosang and let Yeosang let him go. Still, he missed the boy. 

He grazed his fingers over his neck and thought about how Yeosang would press firm kisses against the sensitive skin. He thought about how the boy's body fit so perfectly against his. He closed his eyes thinking of the boy's hips pressed against his as they kissed. How he would run his fingers down Jongho's chest and grind his hips on the younger boy. Fuck. He tried not to have these fantasies about Yeosang, but couldn't help it. He felt dirty as he ran his own fingertips down his chest trying to pretend it was Yeosang. He couldn’t help himself though. It had been a while since he had done this, and he was finally alone in a bedroom, it felt so right. He pictured Yeosang prettily sitting between his legs with nothing on but a silk pajama top that was hanging off his shoulders as he licked up the boy's length. Jongho gripped the base of his cock moaning lowly. He thought back to when Yeosang had long blond hair. He could picture the boy with his hair messy from sleep and it falling into his face as he licked the boy's cock until Jongho would grab his hair and keep it out of his face while controlling the boy on his cock. Jongho bit his lip as he ran a finger across the head of his cock gasping. Slowly he stroked himself. He thought of Yeosang’s teary eyes as he choked on the boy’s cock. He thought about the whines Yeosang made when he wanted the boy inside him. Jongho stroked faster, moaning thinking of how pretty the boy looked when Jongho thrust into him. How nice the boy's moans were and how pretty he looked when he was crying over how good Jongho’s cock felt. The boy thought of the time Yeosang rode him. How pretty he looked arching his back while bouncing on the boy. Fuck it was all Yeosang. He couldn’t stop thinking of how nice it felt to fuck Yeosang and be fucked by Yeosang. Yeosang had the prettiest whiny moans and would grip his mouth closed, but Jongho still heard them. He thought about the boy’s thin legs resting pretty on his shoulders as he slammed into him. He thought about Yeosang's dominate side. How he would grip the boy's hips tight as he slammed into him. How he would suck deep marks on the boy where no one could see to claim Jongho as his. He pictured the boy pushing his head down hard as he choked around his cock. He thought about how full he felt with the boy's cock in him and how his eyes rolled as the boy slammed against his prostate. Yeosang wouldn't hold back knowing Jongho didn't like it when he did, he would use Jongho just like the boy liked. Jongho liked giving his master everything he could. He thought of how full, and warm he felt as Yeosang came inside him, and fuck. Jongho came hard gasping and calling out Yeosang’s name. 

He felt so dirty after. He shouldn’t be thinking about Yeosang like that, but he couldn’t help it his mind was full of fantasies. Jongho got up cleaning himself up before getting back into bed. He flipped the light off making sure he would sleep now. His mind felt calm and maybe it was because he had decided what to do with his and Yeosang’s relationship going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a solo fantasy scene before...so I hope this was good I dunno. Also I'm trying out a new formatting style to make things easier for you guys to read! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for me on the story or on the format style!


	4. The storm that made us face the hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jongho you’re never a bother.”  
> “I worried you for nothing.”  
> “It’s okay. I missed you Jong.”  
> “It’s been like two days.”  
> “Doesn’t matter I missed you so much.”

Jongho woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. The bed was warm and he swore he smelled coffee. He woke up feeling happy. He smiled wide and cuddled into the blankets. He never got to sleep in, but today he did. It felt really nice. If only he had someone he could hold tight. No. Bad Jongho. No thoughts like this. He was going to spend these next few days healing and being away from everything related to the royal family. He finally got up and pulled on a sweater and a pair of nice pants. The outfit didn’t necessarily go together, but he didn’t have time to worry about that. He locked his room and left. The morning air was crisp on his face as he walked. He regretted losing his only jacket, but he stopped in plenty of stores. He walked into a mall. Wow. There were stacks and stacks of stores. Jongho didn’t really have money to buy anything, other than food, but he promised himself if he saw something he really wanted he would try to get it since he never got to do this. He walked through clothing stores, and small knick-knack shops. He felt like how people described their teenage years. His life had been so different.

Jongho walked down the cold street and saw a park. He decided he would go sit for a while, and just rest. He had walked around a lot for one day, but he was sucking in all the freedom he could get. He sat on the plush grass and smiled at the sun peaking through the clouds. He couldn’t say how long he sat there, but the sky turned a pretty deep blue and the sun hid. The trees around his shook lightly in the wind and it pushed through Jongho’s hair. He felt a small wet drop roll down his face. He didn’t think he was crying, but then the world turned upside down almost. The trees thrashed as the world fell in. At least it felt like it. Rain poured down hard and fast. Jongho was drenched before he even knew what was happening. The rain was so hard you could hardly see in front of you. The boy got up walking quickly, he was scared. He didn’t know this city as well as he thought he did. He felt lost as he walked seeing building after building that practically looked the same. He needed to get to the hotel. He would go inside somewhere, but it must have been late as the lights were off in most places. He felt frustrated tears falling down his cheeks. It was just his luck. Somehow he always fucked up. He felt someone grab his arm, and he pulled it away hard running as fast as he could. He heard heavy footsteps running after him. Fuck was he that easy of a target.  
“Leave me alone!!”

Yeosang woke up in the morning with Wooyoung calling his name. He sat up looking at the boy.  
“Get my outfit ready, I’m going to shower.”  
“Yes master.”  
A warm shower in the mornings always made the boy happy. His legs hurt a bit, but it was probably from running around yesterday. He never ran around that much. He felt the hot water roll down his sore muscles, and sighed. He washed up quickly afraid that he was making Wooyoung wait a long time, and wanted to see Jongho. He had missed the boy a lot yesterday as bad at it sounded. He got out and dried off pulling a robe on walking out. Wooyoung nodded, turning so Yeosang could change without him seeing. Once changed the pair left his room and made it to the dining room. Yeosang ate alone and watched the door. He never saw the pretty red haired boy pass by.  
“Let’s go to the main room today.”  
“Why master?”  
“Wooyoung.”  
“If you want to see Jongho he’s not here, don’t make me walk everywhere again.”  
“What do you mean he’s not here?”  
“He never came home last night.”  
“I want you to work with the main staff today Wooyoung.”  
“Okay. I bet you’re going to look for him! How cute!”  
“Shut up Wooyoung. I’m going to talk to Seonghwa.”

Yeosang rushed around until he found Seonghwa.  
“Where the hell is he?”  
“Who?”  
“Jongho!”  
“Oh he’s on leave Yeosang.”  
“How long?”  
“A week.”  
“Where is he staying?”  
“I can’t disclose that.”  
“Oh thank god, we’re paying for his hotel. I was scared.”  
“We aren’t master.”  
“What?”  
“He’s staying with a friend master.”  
“He doesn’t have any friends Seonghwa?”  
“What?”  
“Jongho has no friends. He has nobody.”  
“He told me he was staying with a friend, Master.”  
“Oh my god Seonghwa! You didn’t make sure the friend was real?  
“I- I’m so sorry master. I just thought he needed some time off. Jongho is a smart and reliable person. I didn’t think I needed to baby him. He wasn’t in a good place and I wanted him to be able to get back to a good place. I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s my fault. God I’m an idiot. Can you call a car? I need to find him. I won’t even interact unless needed. I just don’t want him sleeping on the streets.”

Yeosang sat anxiously in the car. It was cold and Jongho had left his jacket the other day. He was so scared the boy would have been sleeping on the streets because he couldn’t afford a hotel room. The driver dropped Yeosang off at the same place he dropped Jongho. He quickly got out fixing his coat. Okay where would someone stay if they were sleeping on the streets. He decided to check around the river first. He knew the bridges provided small shelter. He rushed around and didn’t see the boy. The wind was slightly picking up and Yeosang had a horrible feeling about this.

Rain poured down hard. Yeosang stumbled through the rain. He was so scared Jongho was out here. As much as he hates the rain and hated the soggy feeling of his shoes he ran. That’s when he saw him. A shivering boy crying, and walking. He could recognize the pretty boy anywhere. He ran and grabbed his arm to pull him to him only for the boy to thrash away running. Well he didn’t expect that. He ran after the boy. He didn’t know how he caught up, maybe Jongho was tired, but he did.  
“Jongho!! Please I’m fucking tired of running!”

That voice sounded so familiar. He stopped turning and saw Yeosang. The boy was panting.  
“M-master.”  
“Oh you’ve finally stopped.”  
“What are you doing here master?”  
“I-I was scared you were sleeping on the street.”  
“Uh no I have a hotel room.”  
“Then why are you out here?”  
“I got lost.”  
“Oh.”  
Jongho looked up at the boy as he walked closer.  
“Fuck Jong I was so worried about you.”  
“You were worried?”  
“Of course I was.”  
“Why?”  
“First, you were missing coming to find out you took leave, and then come to find out it’s a week, and you didn’t have anywhere to stay.”  
“Oh. Sorry to be a bother.”  
Yeosang grabbed the boy lifting his face.  
“Jongho you’re never a bother.”  
“I worried you for nothing.”  
“It’s okay. I missed you Jong.”  
“It’s been like two days.”  
“Doesn’t matter I missed you so much.”  
“But you’ve been so cold I didn’t think you still cared.”  
“I’m sorry. It was dumb. I was just hurting and didn’t know how to tell you.”  
“Well I was hurting too Yeosang.”  
“I’m sorry I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I don’t want to hurt anymore. Please Jongho.”

Yeosang pulled their drenched bodies together looking into the boy's eyes.  
“Y-Yeosang”  
“Please Jongho.”  
The boy didn’t need to answer as he pressed his lips to Yeosang’s. Yeosang gripped the drenched boy's hips, while Jongho held his face. Yeosang pushed his tongue in the boy's mouth and Jongho moaned lowly at the boys exploring his mouth. They pulled back breathing hard.  
“Where’s your hotel?”  
“I-I don’t know...I’m lost.”  
“Baby what’s the name?”

Yeosang pulled Jongho along as he rushed to the boy’s hotel. Jongho held his hand tight smiling. This felt so right. Yeosang let go of the boy’s hand as Jongho pushed open the doors to the lobby. The pair walked in and a woman at the desk gasped.  
“Oh my god, your highness! Do you need a room your highness!”  
“Uh no, thank you though. Please don’t get it out I’m here, I would rather not deal with the press.”  
“Yes your highness, but where are you going you don’t have a room.”  
Jongho stood awkwardly as Yeosang pulled the boy close.  
“I have a room. Have a good night. Come on Jongho.”  
The boys nodded blushing as Yeosang let go of him. He quickly walked down the hall with Yeosang hungrily following. He pulled his key out and quickly opened the door.

Yeosang pushed the boy in quickly closing the door. Jongho lightly stumbled as his body was trapped against the wall and Yeosang was kissing him hard. Jongho gripped the boys wet shirt. Yeosang kissed down his neck lightly nipping at the sensitive skin.  
“Y-Yeosang.”  
“Hm?”  
“We don’t want to get sick, we need to get these clothes off and dry off.”  
“I think you just want to get me naked quicker. I don’t mind though.”  
The boy rolled his hips against Jongho’s as the boy moaned out.

The pair quickly undressed. As soon as the last piece of clothing hit the floor Yeosang picked the boy up pressing him against the wall again. Jongho held the boy tight as he felt harsh kisses placed down his neck. He moaned loudly as Yeosang sucked a hickey onto his collarbone.  
“Mine. Mine. Mine.”  
“Y-Yeosang mhm I-I’m not.”  
“Yes, you are baby. I don’t care what we have to do to work this out, but we will.”  
Jongho was about to respond when he moaned loudly. Yeosang lightly sucked the boy’s nipple. Jongho held his tight grip as Yeosang carried him to the bed, placing him down. Everything was moving so fast. Jongho was scared he was dreaming.

Yeosang got on the bed and tapped his lap. Jongho quickly got into the boy's lap kissing him. Yeosang let his hand roam around the boy as he grabbed his ass. Jongho lightly jumped making him push his hips against the other boys. Yeosang moaned, grabbing the boy’s hips.  
“Do that again.”  
“T-this?”  
Jongho pushed himself against the boy and Yeosang nodded quickly.  
“Fuck baby.”

Yeosang grabbed the boy’s cock pumping him. Jongho was a moaning mess as he sat in the boys lap.  
“Y-Yeosang please.”  
“Does my baby want something?”  
“I want you please ah.”  
“Aw baby. Come on. Suck my cock first like the good boy you are.”  
“Yes master.”  
Jongho positioned himself until Yeosang stopped him.  
“Actually, I was to stretch you while you suck me. I can’t wait that long. So come here.”  
Jongho blushed hard.  
“H-how do y-you want me to?”  
“Jongho. I want you to practically sit on my face.”  
“Y-yes master.”  
Yeosang smirked at the boy's deep red blush as Yeosang laid back, and let the boy crawl on top.  
“I-is this good?”  
“Perfect baby.”  
“Do you have lube?”  
“D-drawer.”  
“My naughty boy, were you planning on fucking yourself while you were gone.”  
“I-I”  
“Don’t be shy, tell master.”  
“Y-yes master.”  
“So naughty.”

Jongho leaned down and moaned loudly when Yeosang slapped his ass and pressed kisses to it. Yeosang pressed a lubed finger against the boy's hole and Jongho moaned as licked the tip of the boy's cock.  
“Ready?”  
“Please master, so ready.”  
Yeosang pushed a finger in as Jongho moaned trying to relax. He breathed hard and looked down, taking Yeosang’s cock in his mouth. Yeosang slowly thrust his finger in and out of the boy as Jongho moaned on his cock and bobbed his head.  
“I’m adding another okay?”  
“Mhm, yes.”  
Yeosang pushed another finger into the boy’s tight hole. Yeosang moaned out as Jongho pushed himself further, slightly gagging on the boy's cock.  
“Fuck Jong that feels so good. Missed your pretty mouth around my cock.”  
Yeosang scissored the boy as Jongho gripped his thighs for support and bobbed his head. His brain was getting fuzzy with pleasure.  
“One more Jong, are you ready?”  
“Y-yes master.”  
“Good boy.”  
Jongho shivered just from hearing that. He loved when he was able to please his master and be good. Jongho moaned loudly, licking up the boy's cock.  
“Fuck Jong you’re so tight. I can’t wait to fuck you.”  
“C-can’t wait either master, ah.”

Finally, the boy was stretched enough and Yeosang grabbed his ass.  
“I want to see your pretty face baby, lay on your back.”  
“Yes master.”  
Jongho got off the boy and laid on his back watching as Yeosang grabbed his legs rubbing his thighs. Yeosang situated himself and looked down at the boy below. His eyes were already blown out with pleasure, and he was staring at Yeosang like nothing in the world existed, but him.  
“God you are beautiful Jongho. You are so beautiful.”  
Yeosang saw a faint blush on the boy's cheeks as he leaned down and kissed him. Yeosang pulled back lining up at the boys entrance.  
“Are you ready baby?”  
“Yes Yeo please.”  
Yeosang slowly pushed into the boy as Jongho gripped the bed sheets.  
“Do I need to stop here or can I go all the way in first baby?”  
“Go all the way, please. Want to feel all of you.”  
Yeosang nodded slowly pushing all the way in and stopping. Jongho breathed through the pain. Yeosang kissed the boy's neck while he adjusted. Yeosang couldn’t help himself, the boy was so sweet. He lightly bit the boy's neck while Jongho moaned loudly, and he sucked a hickey on the boy’s neck.  
“M-master!”  
“Fuck Jongho you sound so pretty. Wish I could hear your loud moans every day.”  
“Master you can’t leave a hickey on my neck.”  
“You’re mine. You’re mine baby. I don’t want anyone to think you don’t belong to me.”  
Jongho was rational even during sex, but Yeosang wasn’t, and he didn’t seem to care. Jongho knew they would just talk about it after.

“Y-you can move fuck master.”  
Yeosang pulled out and thrust into the younger boy.  
“You’re so tight around my cock.”  
“Y-you fill me so well master ah please I missed you so bad.”  
“I missed you too baby.”  
Yeosang thrust into the boy hard leaving Jongho gripping the sheets moaning loudly. He missed everything about Yeosang. He always felt so close to Yeosang when they had sex. Jongho reached up, gripping Yeosang’s shoulders as the boy kissed him hungrily. Jongho moaned a loud whiny moan that Yeosang hadn’t heard before.  
“Right there fuck!!”  
Yeosang shifted the boy’s leg to get a better position and thrust hitting the boy's prostate again. The boy was a whimpering mess and Yeosang loved it. He loved how good he could make Jongho feel, and he loved getting to hear the full extent of the boy's moans. Usually, they had to be quiet, so this was so nice.  
“Please please master oh fuck please more.”  
“You’re such a whiny bitch you sound so fucking good.”  
“M-master please please master!”  
“You want it that bad baby?”  
“Yes master!”  
“Since you begged so nicely.”  
Yeosang thrust hard and fast into the boy. Jongho’s eyes rolled as he moaned louder. Yeosang watched the boy almost drool on himself as he gasped. The boy flinched hard as Yeosang grabbed his neglected cock stroking him.  
“Ah master!! Please too much!!”  
“So fucking pretty Jongho.”  
“Thank you master! Ah sensitive master I’m sensitive!!”  
“Good boy. You react so well baby. Does it feel good?”  
“So good! Please more!!”  
Yeosang kissed the boy hard as Jongho moaned into his mouth. Jongho’s whole body felt sensitive as the boy stroked him and thrust into him. He felt on fire.

“Going to cum master Please!”  
“Go ahead my good boy.”  
“Ah!! Fuck!! Yeosang!!”  
Jongho came hard as he threw his head back, and his body shook lightly. The boy was a panting mess.  
“Yeosang please. Cum in me.”  
“Are you sure baby?”  
“Yes please fill me.”  
“My strong boy wants to be filled and used by his master, I see. What a good boy.”  
“T-thank you master.”  
Yeosang gripped the boy’s hips tight, thrusting faster into the boy chasing his high as he moaned and came into the waiting boy.  
“Fuck Jongho you’re so tight, ah!”  
“Thank you master, it feels so good.”

Yeosang slowly pulled out of the boy and laid beside him looking at him. Jongho was panting and turned to look over at Yeosang.  
“S-so how did you find me?”  
“Jongho!”  
“What?”  
“Oh my god, I ran around looking for you. Now can we talk?”  
“Shower first? Please? I’m all sticky and full.”  
“Yeah shower first baby.”

Yeosang couldn't help himself. He kept kissing at the boys sensitive neck and lightly biting the skin. Jongho kept pushing the boy back.  
"If you don't stop Yeo, I'm kicking you out of the shower."  
"Oh come on baby, I'm sorry! You're just too sweet and cute when you jump."  
Yeosang leaned in and licked the hickey on Jongho's neck. Jongho moaned slapping his chest lightly.  
"Stop unless you want me to get a boner."  
"I'm not opposed to it. I'll take care of you."  
"Yeosang!!"  
"Sorry sorry, I just missed you."  
"We still haven't talked Yeo. Nothing is set yet."  
"Maybe."  
"Yeosang."  
"Okay, Okay."  
"Help get my back."  
"So demanding."  
"Yeosang you came in my ass the least you can do is help wash my back."  
"You were begging for it."  
"Shut up.

The pair finished their shower and Jongho gave Yeosang his spare set of pajamas.  
"Here since you came with nothing."  
"In my defense I thought you were sleeping on the street and I was planning on taking you back to the castle."  
"I'm not dumb Yeosang! I would have figured it out."  
"I know I'm sorry I was just so worried."  
Jongho laid down watching Yeosang as he pulled the pajamas on. He turned smiling at Jongho and crawled into bed wrapping himself around Jongho.  
"Yeosang let go."  
"Nope never."  
"Yeo."  
"I don't wanna."  
"We need to talk, off."  
Yeosang let go and sat up. Jongho followed sitting up. He looked up at the boy. They both felt so nervous. Jongho refused to be the other man and he planned to tell Yeosang that. Yeosang was ready to be with Jongho again, but knew things could get so complicated. Jongho opened his mouth to speak and so did Yeosang. The pair stared at each other.  
"Yeo."  
"Jong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliff hanger oops.....Let me know what you think and it's okay if you are mad at me...I am mad at me for that end. ALSO bottom Jongho is back, for Top Jongho lovers don't worry he isn't gone I just felt he fit this scene alsooooooooooo maybe one of my favorite readers likes bottom Jong so this is a present for you, you know who you are!


	5. Happiness is being next to you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeosang I-I still love you.”  
> ‘I still love you too, why won’t you let me love you Jongho?”  
> “Yeo, I don't want to be the reason your marriage fails. I don’t want to be the other man. This can’t happen again Yeosang.”  
> “Would you cut the bullshit Jongho?”  
> “What?”

Jongho tangled his hands in Yeosang’s hair kissing the boy like he was his last breath. They couldn’t stop tangling into each other and kissing. Jongho’s neck was covered in dark hickeys, and the boy was a moaning mess as Yeosang ran his tongue over them. Yeosang was sitting in the boy’s lap with his legs wrapped tight around the boy. Jongho let his hands fall gripping the boy’s waist.  
“Yeo please. It’s so sensitive and sore.”  
“Let me kiss it better.”  
Yeosang kissed the boy's neck on every hickey and nipped the skin in between. Jongho gripped the boy’s waist even tighter as he moaned.  
“W-why so many fuck.”  
“You’re so sensitive on your neck.”  
“S-so you have to give me hickeys all over it?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Jongho met the boy’s lips in a hungry kiss. Yeosang bit the boy's bottom lip hard, making Jongho moan and let the boy’s tongue in. The pair fought for dominance and neither wanted to give up. Jongho reached down and grabbed Yeosang’s ass, but the boy fought back by rolling his hips. Even after military training Jongho was still stronger than the boy. He gripped Yeosang and flipped them quickly. The boy squeaked and gripped his legs tighter around Jongho’s waist.  
“Not fair.”  
“Shut up Yeo. You know you love it.”  
Jongho pressed his lips against the boys and smiled. He pulled away and laid next to the boy. Yeosang smiled and turned over, wrapping his leg around the boy’s waist and resting his head on Jongho’s chest. The pair had made up that night to say the least.

Jongho’s hands shook.  
“Yeosang I-I still love you.”  
‘I still love you too, why won’t you let me love you Jongho?”  
“Yeo, I don't want to be the reason your marriage fails. I don’t want to be the other man. This can’t happen again Yeosang.”  
“Would you cut the bullshit Jongho?”  
“What?”  
“What’s the real reason? Do you not love me? Is this all a game?”  
“What the fuck Yeosang. I just told you I love you! None of this is a game to me!”  
“Then what’s the real reason?”  
“I already told you the real reason Yeosang!”  
“That’s not a reason and you know it!”  
“What? How is it not? It’s very valid not to want to be the other man! I will be slandered everywhere if I ruin your relationship! Where even is your husband?”  
“Wait you’re serious?”  
“Of course I am Yeosang!”  
“Jongho, I’m not married.”  
“W-what?”  
“I’m not married Jongho.”  
“W-what?”  
“I ran away from my wedding. Father gave me two options: beg the prince to forgive me for running and marry him or go to military training. I picked the military.”  
Jongho stared at the boy. He felt so many emotions all at once. He looked down shaking. No he couldn’t cry. He looked back up and burst into tears. Yeosang looked shocked.  
“Jongho!”  
“I’m a fucking idiot oh my god. I didn’t know. I’ve pushed you away so much. Oh my god. Yeosang please forgive me. Please. I’m the worst. All I did was push you away and hurt you and I’m the worst. You don’t want me anymore.”  
Yeosang pulled the crying boy into his arms’ kissing his forehead.  
“Jongho, I’ve been hurting you too. Had I known you really thought I was married I would have cleared it up sooner. I’ve hurt you worse in every way baby. There is no moment that I could ever not want you baby.”  
“I fucked up so bad Yeosang. Oh my god. You really aren’t married?”  
“No baby, I’m not.”  
“Y-you’re mine?”  
“If you let me be.”  
“You’re mine.”  
“Are you mine?”  
“If you still want me to be.”  
“Then you’re also mine.  
Jongho gripped the boy tight. He didn’t know why he was still crying, but he felt so much. He felt mad at himself for treating Yeosang bad, he felt extreme joy to be with the boy again, he felt so much guilt slip away, he felt so upset that they hadn’t talked.  
“Y-Yeosang.”  
“Yes baby.”  
“Let’s work on communication okay?”  
“Yes baby, that’s such a good idea.”  
“I-I won’t run away when you try to speak again.”  
“I won’t assume you know things like that. How did you not know though baby?”  
“They never told us. They just said you would be gone for a while.”  
“Oh. I had assumed that they had told everyone. I’ll work on not making assumptions.”

Jongho had spent the rest of the night curled in the boy’s arms. The next few days felt like a fantasy. Yeosang had called Seonghwa and told him he would be staying with Jongho the rest of his time off. The first day was spent in bed. The pair made love many times and cuddled. Yeosang was so cute, but also annoying as he kept sucking hickeys on Jongho’s neck telling him that it was okay because they had time to fade. Every time Jongho thought the pair may be done, Yeosang crawled back over and started nipping the sensitive skin on Jongho’s neck. Both had taken turns that day on top. Yeosang’s favorite was when Jongho was bouncing so pretty on his cock and Jongho’s was when Yeosang was crying into the pillow as Jongho pounded him to make him stop marking Jongho. Jongho swore Yeosang had the highest sex drive ever. By the end of the night Jongho was over-stimulated in every way and Yeosang still tried to palm him as he was ready for more. Jongho batted the boy’s hand away and ended up giving Yeosang a blow job.

The second day was Jongho’s day. He got to pick everything they did. He wore a turtleneck throwing a look at Yeosang as he pulled it on.  
“Don’t smirk about this.”  
“I’m not. You don’t have to wear the turtleneck though.”  
“Yeosang! Yes I do!”  
The boy smirked and Jongho proceeded to hit his chest rolling his eyes.  
Yeosang pulled a beanie on and a pair of sunglasses as he grabbed Jongho’s hand.  
“You don’t have to, it could be dangerous.”  
“I’m going to hold my boyfriend’s hand. Plus mine is cold, so warm it up.”  
Jongho nodded smiling as he walked with the boy. He pulled Yeosang into a café .  
“I’ve always wanted to get coffee with you.”  
“We can drink it at home.”  
“Not the same Yeo.”  
“You’re right. Okay.”

The pair sat at a table in the back sipping their drinks. Jongho stared at the boy holding his hand across the table. Yeosang lifted his hand placing a quick kiss on it.  
“You look so beautiful today Jongho. You really do suit the turtleneck.”  
“Oh shush you’re only saying that because you’re developing a hickey problem.”  
“Hmm, I don’t know. I like seeing you all marked up. I like seeing them. I would rather you not wear the turtleneck, but you look beautiful with it on.”  
“Well, thank you Yeosang. You’re lucky that Seonghwa had some of your clothes sent over or you’d be wearing mine.”  
“Speaking of that I want to take you shopping tomorrow.”  
“Why?”  
“You don’t have many clothes.”  
“I don’t need much babe.”  
“I know, but I want you to have a bit more okay?”  
“Fine. Only because I know you won’t let me say no.”

The pair spent the rest of the day walking around the city. Yeosang smiled as Jongho would pull his arm to look at different things he hadn’t seen much before. Like when he saw buskers dancing he pulled Yeosang quickly. They finished the night cuddled against each other in their matching pajamas. Yeosang loved this so much. He smiled at the boy sleeping next to him. Jongho looked so peaceful while he slept. Jongho had a habit of resting his head on things while he slept. His cheek was placed so prettily against Yeosang’s chest as he let one arm lie around him. Yeosang kissed his hair lightly.

The next day Jongho pulled on a sweater with a turtleneck under and looked at Yeosang who was smiling at him. Today was Yeosang’s day. He kept his word taking Jongho to the mall.  
“First we need a lot of turtlenecks and undershirts with turtlenecks.”  
“Yeosang we do not.”  
“I’m not sure how often I’ll mark you or where. It’s better to have more than you need.”  
“Yeosang!”  
“Don’t act like you don’t like it. Everytime I do you grip me so tight and the whimpers that leave your mouth are so pretty.”  
“S-shut up. Let’s get the turtlenecks.”  
Yeosang smirked while walking with the boy.

Jongho was tired of shopping and his hands were heavy with bags. Yeosang went overboard as he always does. He got them so many couple outfits.  
“Yeosang we can’t even wear these!”  
“Yes we can, when I take you out on dates.”  
Jongho just nodded as they stopped by the hotel to drop their bags off. Yeosang grabbed the boy before they left the room kissing him softly. Jongho smiled as the older boy pulled back.  
“I love you Jongho.”  
“I love you too Yeosang.”  
The boys held hands as they walked down the street and Yeosang pulled the boy into a jewelry store.  
“Why are we here?”  
“I want to get you something special.”  
“No! Yeosang, we can’t.”  
“I’ll keep them in my room baby.”  
“Yeo. Don’t. You’ll spend too much.”  
“Baby please. I want you to know how special you are to me.”  
“I know Yeo.”  
“No baby, we’re finally back together please let me get us something.”  
“F-fine.”  
“Thank you baby.”

That’s how the pair ended up with matching couple rings on their first fingers. Yeosang got one for his right hand and Jongho one for his left. The pair held hands tight as the cold metal touched the others skin. Yeosang was elated with them. It has a small heart carved inside it with a Y and a J. Lastly, he took Jongho to a fancy dinner.

For their last day the couple decided to do couple things. As much as Jongho worried about getting caught, the couple had been careful the past days. Today was the riskiest. They went to the N Seoul Tower and bought a lock together. Yeosang smiled as they locked it together.  
“I never want to be without you baby.”  
“Yeo you won’t be.”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“What if someone recognizes you?”  
Yeosang looked around, and only saw a few other couples around.  
“Not many people are around Jong.”  
“Okay fine only because I want to kiss you so bad.”  
Yeosang pressed his lips to the boys. It felt so perfect. The wind in his hair. The feeling of Jongho’s lips against his. It all felt perfect. The pair pulled back and Jongho had a deep blush. He was shy about affection in public even if he wasn’t with the prince.  
“Come on baby, are you ready?”  
“Yes Yeo.”

The pair decided to spend the rest of the day at Lotte World as Jongho had never been. Yeosang couldn’t believe the boy hadn’t been.  
“I’m popping your cherry!”  
“You already did.”  
“Jongho!!!”  
The boy laughed looking at Yeosang.  
“It’s the truth.”  
“I meant your lotte world cherry!”  
“I know, I was just saying.”  
Yeosang felt a blush creeping up his neck as he didn’t expect Jongho to answer like that.

The day was perfect. Jongho didn’t realize amusement parks could be so much fun and so romantic. He kept his hand is Yeosang’s on rides and was so happy. The pair got back to the hotel, and it seemed busier than usual.  
“Why are there so many people here?”  
Yeosang dropped Jongho’s hand.  
“Just shut up and follow me Jongho. Don’t say a word.”  
“Yes Yeo.”  
Yeosang walked up and cameras flashed, and people threw questions.  
“Who is that?” “Why are you staying at this hotel when you have a set home in Seoul?”  
“First off this is my second hand who travels with me. Second, I support the businesses of my people, and sometimes prefer hotels for short stays. Now if you’ll excuse us.”  
Yeosang pushed his way inside with Jongho following. They made it to their room and Yeosang made sure everything was closed and covered.  
“Fuck. How did they find out I was staying here.”  
“I don’t know Yeo.”  
“This could be bad or could just be pictures of us walking in. I’m hoping it’s the second one. Anyway any stories they try to run on me has to be run through our team first. If not we could sue them for defamation and would win.”  
“Oh I see. Well then we shouldn’t worry.”  
“That’s what I’m thinking.”

Yeosang walked over to the boy and pulled him close. Jongho kissed the boy holding him tight.  
“Everyone thinks they can rule my life Jong, but they can’t. They can’t stop me from loving you.”  
Jongho pressed his lips against the boys again.  
“Oh Yeo, you make my heart flutter, I love you.”  
“I love you too baby.”  
The pair pulled away and changed into their pajamas. Yeosang laid in bed and smiled as Jongho walked out of the bathroom. Yeosang opened his arms wide and Jongho walked over crawling on top of the boy. Yeosang held him close, kissing his cheek. He leans down resting his head on Jongho’s shoulder and kissed his neck.  
“Be good Yeo.”  
“I am good.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“This?”  
He kissed the boy's neck sucking as Jongho gripped him.  
“Y-Yeosang, fuck, not another hickey!”  
“Oops?”  
“Yeosang!!!”  
“I’m sorry I know I can’t do this when we get back to the castle, so I don’t know the freedom to do it is so nice.”  
“Fine, you’re lucky I like you.”  
“I’m the luckiest on earth.”  
Yeosang kissed the sensitive skin smiling at the marks on the boy's neck. Most were fading and this fresh one looked so pretty on him.

Jongho was sad thinking about having to go back to the castle tomorrow. He loved these last few days life felt normal for once.  
“Yeo, when we get back, can I sleep in your room?”  
“Every night?”  
“I wish, but no, more like a few nights here and there. I just know I’m going to miss this.”  
“Of course Jong. I’ll miss this too.”  
“C-can I work under you again?”  
“I’m so glad you asked! I was going to ask because I wanted you to.”  
Jongho smiled and kissed the boy. He pulled away and climbed off laying next to him.  
“Yeo.”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you. I don’t want this to end.”  
“I love you too baby, and me either, but I plan to go out more. When I leave, I’ll take you, and it can be like we are on a date baby.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“That sounds perfect to me, we need to get to sleep Yeo, we have to get up early to meet the driver.”  
“I don’t wanna.”  
“Yeo, we have to.”  
Jongho reached up cutting his lamp off. Yeosang turned pouting.  
“Jong.”  
“Yes?”  
“I want a kiss.”  
“So needy.”  
Jongho gave the boy a kiss and Yeosang turned his lamp off. Jongho curled up and put his head on Yeosang’s shoulder and his hand on his chest. Yeosang thought about how this is what it would be like if life was normal. He could have Jongho by his side every day and every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw I'm not ready for them to go back to the castle and everything to be normal again. This chapter was so soft. I had a lot more to write, but decided to cut it to this! Hope you enjoy and do let me know what you think!


	6. 2 am is a great time for tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop. I won’t hesitate to put you in your place, Yeosang. Just because I’ve let you top does not mean I won’t bend you over that table and fuck you til you cry.”  
> Yeosang bit his lip staring at the boy. His eyes were almost challenging Jongho to do what he says he will.  
> “I’d like to see you try.”

Yeosang sat on his bed looking around the dark room. It was empty without Jongho resting peacefully on his shoulder. He was having a hard time sleeping. As dumb as he felt about it, it really wasn’t the same without Jongho. He had gotten used to the boy curled up, and his soft breaths on his cheek. He missed him. Yeosang decided that he would go get some warm tea to help him sleep. He walked into the kitchen and saw someone standing in there with the lights off.  
“Hello?”  
Jongho jumped hard, turning and seeing Yeosang.  
“You always scare me don't you?”  
“Jong? What are you doing up?”  
“I couldn’t sleep. I assume the same for you.”  
“Yeah. What are you making?”  
“Tea, want some?”  
“You know me so well.”  
Yeosang walked up wrapping his arms around Jongho’s waist and resting his head on the boy’s shoulder.  
“Yeosang.”  
“Hm?”  
“What if someone sees?”  
“It’s like 2 am Jong, relax.”  
“You like to play risky nowadays. Is that something they teach you in the military?”  
“Maybe.”  
Yeosang pushed the turtleneck down smiling.  
“Yeosang.”  
“I want to look.”  
“It’s your fault I have to wear these and lie telling my roommates I’m just cold.”  
“Hm. You don’t have to.”  
“Yeosang! Yes I do. Promise you won’t give me another?”  
“I promise I just want to look.”  
Yeosang traced his fingers over them while Jongho flinched and clenched his eyes shut. Yeosang leaned in kissing the one closest to him.  
“P-please Yeo. Y-you’re being too risky.”

The boy traced his tongue over the hickey. He was shocked when Jongho quickly turned and pushed him against the wall.  
“Stop. I won’t hesitate to put you in your place, Yeosang. Just because I’ve let you top does not mean I won’t bend you over that table and fuck you til you cry.”  
Yeosang bit his lip staring at the boy. His eyes were almost challenging Jongho to do what he says he will.  
“I’d like to see you try.”  
Jongho grabbed the boy’s hand, and quickly turned off the stove, abandoning the teapot. He pulled the boy along to the prince’s bedroom. Jongho pushed the door open and pulled Yeosang in closing it. He pushed the boy against the wall kissing him hard.  
“Why didn’t you fuck me right there? Too scared?”  
“I refuse to fuck you in the kitchen Yeosang, your food is prepared there every day. Be decent. You’re such a fucking tease.”  
Yeosang whimpered lightly as Jongho kissed down his neck and licked his collarbones.  
“Get out of these clothes.”  
“Hmmm, I don’t think so Jongho sorry.”  
He could tell by the look in the boy’s eyes that he was frustrated. Jongho rolled his eyes as he undid the buttons on the boy’s shirt pushing it off.

Yeosang watched him and gasped when the boy picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Yeosang gripped him tight, kicking his legs lightly.  
“Put me down!”  
“In a moment.”  
Jongho walked over to the bed laying the boy down and getting on top of him. The pair kissed feverishly as Jongho gripped the boy’s hair. He pulled the boy's head back kissed down his neck and chest as he rolled his hips on Yeosang’s.  
“J-Jong please.”  
“No. You’ve been bad.”  
“I-I didn’t mean to.”  
“Don’t lie baby. You like pushing me. You’re bad.”  
Yeosang watched as the boy pulled off his turtleneck.  
“Where’s the matching pajamas?”  
“In my closet.”  
“You should wear it.”  
“That would be obvious. Plus someone wanted to mark me up, so I can’t.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s because you’re bad, you need to learn your lesson.”

Yeosang stared up at the boy and nodded as Jongho gripped his face kissing him. Jongho pushed off his own pants and boxers.  
“Come here.”  
Yeosang quickly sat up and positioned himself between the boy’s legs. He leaned down, licking the boy from base to tip. He left small kitten licks on the boy’s tip looking up at him.  
“Don’t tease.”  
“I don’t have to suck your cock.”  
Yeosang pulled back crossing his arms. Jongho gripped the boy’s face making him look up at him.  
“You don’t have to, but if you don’t I’ll just fuck your face.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Oh I see. I see what you want. Okay, open up baby. Just lay there and be my pretty fuck toy.”  
Yeosang blushed hard letting his mouth fall open.  
“Good boy.”  
Jongho thrust into the boy's mouth. Yeosang gripped the boy's thighs as Jongho pulled the boy’s head down more. Yeosang was gagging around the boy. Jongho smiled at how pretty he looked with teary eyes. Yeosang whimpered as Jongho pulled him off slowly and shoved the boy down again. Yeosang pressed his fingertips into the boy's thighs hard enough he was sure to bruise. Jongho didn’t waste any time fucking the boy's throat hard. Yeosang felt so powerless, but it's what he wanted when he decided to push Jongho's buttons. Finally, Jongho pulled him off looking at the pretty trail of spit connecting the boy to his cock.  
"So pretty."

Yeosang looked up at the boy as Jongho pressed their lips together. He pulled the boy up and pushed him against the bed.  
“Fuck Yeo. Can’t go a night without you.”  
Jongho sat and pulled Yeosang’s pants and boxers down stroking the boy. Yeosang moaned and quickly covered his mouth.  
“Shh baby. You have to be quiet. Pass me the lube baby.”  
Yeosang blushed and reached into his drawer and passed the lube to Jongho. Jongho circled the boys rim pushing his finger in. Yeosang gripped his mouth tight as Jongho stroked him and thrust his finger in and out.  
“A-another please.”  
“Since you asked so nicely.”  
Jongho pressed another in. Yeosang gripped his mouth tightly as the boy pressed the digits against his walls. Yeosang reached down to grip the boy as he pushed another finger in. Yeosang gasped, gripping the sheets as he lightly squirmed.

“J-Jongho please.”  
“What? You don’t like it?”  
"I-I love it please fuck me now."  
Jongho just slowly thrust his fingers into the boy  
“Don’t tease me Jongho. I want you.”  
“You have me baby.”  
“Fuck Jongho. I want your cock. Please fuck me. Stop teasing.”  
“You don’t like being teased?”  
“No Jong please fuck me.”  
“How do you think I feel then with you kissing my neck all the time, trying to give me hickeys? You tried to give me one in the kitchen. Be good Yeosang.”  
“Y-yes Jongho. I-I’m sorry please. Please fuck me.”  
“Since you’re going to be good, I will.”

Jongho pulled his fingers out and lubed himself. He lined up, slowly pushing in. Yeosang gripped his mouth tight.  
“S-So big.”  
“You take me so well baby, you’re doing so good.”  
The boy bottomed out and grabbed Yeosang’s hand. Yeosang gripped his hand until the burn went away.  
“Move please.”  
“Such a good boy now always saying please.”  
Jongho pulled almost all the way out slamming into the boy. Yeosang moaned loudly and Jongho shoved his hand over Yeosang's mouth.  
“Yeosang be quiet.”  
The boy nodded as Jongho slammed into him fast and hard.

“Jongho, ah, more please.”  
“Tell me what you want baby.”  
“Deeper.”  
Jongho nodded, lifting one of the boy’s legs to get a better position. He pushed more into the boy as he gripped his mouth nodding.  
“Y-yes!”  
Jongho slammed into the boy as he wanted. Yeosang bit his lip with pretty tears running down his cheeks.  
“So tight Yeo, feels so good.”  
Jongho leaned down kissing the boy’s neck.  
“You taste so good baby.”  
“J-Jong please, ah fuck.”  
Jongho licked the boy’s neck as he thrust into the boy. Yeosang’s eyes rolled lightly as he helped grip Jongho’s hand over his own mouth. The boy was a moaning mess and the only thing holding him back was Jongho’s hand. Jongho kissed up the boy’s neck and lightly sucked his ear lobe. Yeosang was breathing hard into Jongho’s hand. He was whimpering as Jongho left a kiss against his ear.  
“Even covering your mouth you sound so pretty and whiny for me.”  
Yeosang gripped his eyes closed tight as Jongho reached down, stroking him.  
“Such a good boy, you just needed to learn your lesson.”  
Yeosang nodded quickly, grabbing the boy’s arm tight and pulling his hand away.  
“J-Jongho I-I need to cum”  
“You can.”  
“I want you to come in your mouth.”  
“What?”  
“Please Jong, nothing feels as good as your pretty mouth.”  
“Okay if that's what you want since you've been so good.”  
“C-can you come in mine?”  
“Yes, pretty boy.”  
Yeosang gripped the boy tighter as he pulled out, and then leaned down, licking Yeosang’s cock. Yeosang gasped as he gripped Jongho’s hair. The blow job was quick and messy as Jongho bobbed. Yeosang was already on the verge and came hard gripping the boy’s hair. Jongho sat up and opened his mouth showing the boy his own cum before swallowing it and opening wide again.  
“Fuck that was so hot Jongho.”  
“Come here.”  
Jongho grabbed the boy’s pretty hair and pulled him forward. Yeosang stroked the boy looking up at him. He then took the boy all the way in deep throating him.  
“God, Yeosang!”  
The boy bobbed his head pushing himself down on Jongho until he was gagging. Jongho gripped the boy’s hair tight.  
“I-I’m going to cum.”  
Yeosang pushed himself further as the boy came down his throat.  
“Yeosang do you have to be so hot all the time?”  
The boy sat up and swallowed while staring at Jongho. He smiled like he was proud of himself.

“Fuck Yeosang.”  
Yeosang grabbed Jongho’s arm pulling him down and hugging him.  
“My baby’s in my bed.”  
“How did we even end up here. I swore I wasn’t going to do this, so we could adjust to being alone.”  
“Oops?”  
“You’re just such a tease. It's like you planned this.”  
“Yeah I am a tease, but I couldn't have planned this! I didn't know you would be up.”  
“Sure Yeo.”  
“I’m sorry baby okay.”  
“You’re so lucky I love you.”  
“I love you too Jong, sleep here?”  
“Yeo, I can’t. I want to, but I can’t. Go to sleep and maybe I’ll be extra nice when I wake you.”  
Yeosang whined while Jongho redressed.  
“I’ll miss you.”  
“You’ll see me in a few hours.”  
“Hm it’s fine. I’ll see you in my dreams too.”  
Yeosang wiggled his eyebrows smiling.  
“You’re so cheesy Yeosang. Who knew being in love made you such a softie.”  
“Shut up.”  
Jongho pressed a kiss to the boy’s lips and pulled the sheet over him.  
“Dress when I’m gone. Goodnight baby.”  
“Night Jong. I love you.”  
“I love you too, bye.”

Jongho slipped out and walked back to his room blushing. He opened the door creeping in and saw San looking at him.  
“And he returns. How was Yeosang?”  
“W-what?”  
“How was Yeosang?”  
“F-fine.”  
“So are you two together again?”  
“What?”  
“So, you are.”  
“No!”  
San stood and pushed Jongho’s turtleneck down nodding.  
“Wow. He’s a marker I see.”  
Jongho blushed hard pulling it up.  
“Fine. We are.”  
“Just don’t get hurt again Jongho.”  
“I won’t.”  
“You can’t promise you won’t.”  
“I know, but it’ll be okay. Go back to bed.”  
“So did you fuck?”  
“N-no.”  
“So, you did.”  
“San, please.”  
“Okay.”

Jongho got into bed and tried to push down his blush as he went to sleep. The morning came quickly, much quicker than Jongho had hoped. He got up and got dressed back into his uniform putting a turtleneck under it. He felt embarrassed having to wear one, but he was scared someone would see the fading hickeys. He was also scared someone would push down the turtleneck or question him. He hurried and signed in. No day could be normal. Seonghwa stopped him.  
“Jongho.”  
“Yes?”  
“The turtleneck, you need to change it.”  
“I-I’m cold, really cold.”  
“I don’t understand how it helps, it seems thin.”  
“Seonghwa, with all due respect, no.”  
“Jongho, go change or I'll have to write you up for dresscode.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“I- umm.”  
He looked around and leaned close whispering.  
“I have a hickey.”  
“A what?”  
“Hickey.”  
“It can’t be that bad, let me see.”  
“Oh it is.”  
Jongho tried to move back, but Seonghwa grabbed him first. He pulled the turtleneck away from the boy’s skin and his eyes grew wide. He pushed it up quickly.  
“You said a singular one. Jongho that’s way more than one.”  
“I know.”  
“Keep it on until that clears. I’m putting down that you have a rash. God Jongho. You know you have work.”  
“It’s not my fault! Don’t scold me.”  
“Who should I scold?”  
“Y-you know who.”  
“I can’t scold that person, so I will scold you. Jongho you two, I don’t care what you are, need to pull it together. I don’t want this happening again. He knows where he can and can’t mark and if needed I can sit you both down and teach you the acceptable areas.”  
“Yes sir, sorry sir.”  
“Now go.”

Jongho rushed to wake up Yeosang. He closed the door and pushed the boy.  
“Wake up Master.”  
“Mhm good morning. What’s my prize for getting up.”  
“How about me not hitting you?”  
“Why so cold Jongho?”  
“I got in trouble because of you!”  
“What happened?”  
“Turtlenecks are not in dress code! You’re the prince, how do you not know this? Seonghwa saw and said if he needs to he’s going to teach us where we can and can’t mark.”  
“They’re not? I could have sworn they were! Baby I’m sorry.”  
“I’m so embarrassed, master.”  
Jongho covered his face groaning when Yeosang pulled him down on the bed. Jongho yelped, grabbing the boy tightly. Yeosang smiled holding Jongho on top of him.  
“I see you’re back to your old ways.”  
“Nope, I’m not doing anything.”  
“Master, let go. You need to get ready for the day.”  
“Let’s take a bath.”  
“You want a bath?”  
“We want a bath.”  
“No Master. We will be caught if I take one with you.”  
“I can blow dry your hair?”  
“Yeosang no. Be good.”  
“Fine. Fine. Yes I still want a bath.”  
“I’ll go prepare it master.”  
Jongho stood up and walked to the bathroom running the water. He heard the door open and looked out seeing Yeosang getting up.  
“What do you want, father? I’m not ready for the day yet.”  
“Yeosang, we need to discuss a lot.”  
“May I take my bath, and get dressed first?”  
“Yes. Come to my study when you are ready.”  
“A private conversation?”  
“Yes Yeosang.”  
The boy nodded as his father left. He turned and walked to the bathroom.  
“Let’s make this quick Jongho.”  
Yeosang laid in the tub as Jongho helped wash him. The boy was nervous. Beyond nervous. Once out of the bath he dried off as Jongho went and grabbed his outfit for the day. Yeosang put it on and fixed his hair. He walked out with Jongho following close behind.  
“Jongho. Go to Seonghwa and get a task, when I’m done I’ll find you.”  
“Yes master.”  
Yeosang stood and knocked on his father’s door, scared of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't upload for a second! As I've stated before I'm a college student and sometimes I get really busy! These past few days and next few days will be very busy for me, so I may miss an upload or two. If you want to know for 100% sure if I'm posting follow me on twitter @WhoreEdition (my account is private, but I will accept requests don't worry!) I always post there giving updates! Again sorry about this being late I honestly rewrote this chapter and am still not the most in love with it, but yeah please let me know your thoughts. I'm again sorry for the posting schedule. This week is just very very busy for me.


	7. A fresh start for you and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
> “I love you Yeosang. I really do. I never thought I would fall so deep in love with you.”  
> “Me too baby. I love you so much.”  
> Yeosang pressed his lips to the boy’s.

Yeosang never knew he could run so fast. He thought he had pushed it running away from his wedding, but now he was going even faster. The boy felt tears falling down his cheeks as he gripped Jongho’s hand running. Jongho was barely able to keep up with the boy.  
“Y-Yeo. W-where are we going!!”  
“Please Jongho faster!”  
“What’s going on?”  
Yeosang let his tears fall hard as he ran dragging the poor boy with him. His feet and lungs were on fire as he dragged the boy.

Finally, before his legs gave out he stopped. Yeosang quickly fell to his knees and Jongho grabbed him.  
“Baby, talk to me what’s going on?”  
“It’s over, it's all over Jongho. It’s over it’s fucking over.”  
Jongho gripped him close as the boy sobbed into his shirt.  
“Yeosang, slow down. Just breathe baby, what’s going on?”  
“I-I can’t breathe, I can't. I-I feel like I’m dying Jongho.”  
“Baby look into my eyes. Hey, I’m right here Yeosang. You're safe baby. I’m right here. Here touch me, I’m here.”  
Jongho placed the boy’s hand on his cheek as he helped support the boy. Yeosang watched Jongho as the world felt so fuzzy.  
“J-Jongho.”  
“Yes baby. Here breathe with me okay?”  
Yeosang nodded as he followed the boy’s breathing closely. He gripped Jongho’s face scared he would disappear right in front of his eyes.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong baby? What happened?”  
“We fucked up.”  
“What?”  
“We fucked up.”  
“Yeosang please explain.”  
“S-So basically when we were out, there were pictures taken of us. Typically, this would be fine. We would claim since you were my servant it was natural for you to be there, but they got some really bad ones. Fucking stalkers. Fucking stalkers!!”  
Yeosang gripped the boy, crying.  
“W-What did they get?”  
“One of us kissing. One where they zoomed into our couple rings. There’s one of you. Just you. I don’t know where I was. Probably napping. Your hickeys are out. You are in pajamas, so it probably was when you went to ask for more towels I think. There’s fucking one of my hands on your waist. One of us holding hands. There’s even one of me kissing your hand. We can’t say this is normal. We can’t push it off or make them delete it because they published it. They didn’t fucking ask or report to us. We’re suing, but father is talking so much, I don’t know what’s going to happen. You want to know the best part? The headline is, ‘Fast moving Prince Yeosang and an unnamed servant get cozy on a Seoul getaway.’ The article is horrible Jongho. They talk about us like we’re not humans with feelings, or like I’m a fucking sicko for doing what you do with your boyfriend.”  
Jongho felt shock coursing through his veins as he held Yeosang.  
“W-what did it say?”  
“It fucking talked about how I marked you up and how we had couple rings and how we were kissing in public.”  
“Y-Yeosang, I d-don’t k-know w-what to d-do. I-it’s all m-my f-fault”  
Yeosang gripped the boy holding him close.  
“No Jongho it isn’t. You didn’t want to hold hands or kiss or even get couples rings. It’s all my fault, but I’m scared Jongho. Father isn’t rational. He says he will fire you, but then he says that it will be suspicious if he does. Fuck Jong. He asked me about us.”  
“W-what did you say?”  
“I told the truth. He asked what our relationship was. I told him you were my boyfriend. He asked when did this relationship start, I told him much before my almost marriage. He asked about the hickeys. Well he said ‘did you do uh that?’ I said yes that I gave you those hickeys and yes we were having sex.”  
“Yeosang!”  
“What? There’s no point in lying now. He asked if I loved you. I told him I did. I told him I was so in love with you Jongho. I don’t want to leave you ever. When he said he wanted to fire you I told him he couldn’t. I told him that if he fired you, I would leave too.”  
“Yeosang. You can’t.”  
“No he can’t fire you. Unless he wants more press on us, he can’t fire you anyway. They will know the reason you got fired was because of our relationship and will say a lot of things about the castle. Father needs to figure this out quick because they already are threatening to write that I fucking prey on my servants.”  
“B-but you don’t! That’s a lie!”  
“They don’t care Jongho.”

“Why did we run away?”  
“I don’t know. I couldn’t be there any longer Jongho. I needed out. I needed to get far away.”  
“Baby we have to go back. We have to figure this out. Come on.”  
“Jongho I don’t want to.”  
“Yeosang we have to. We can’t just run from this. I won’t let them lie about you baby. You aren’t a sicko for marking me, I like them a lot actually. You don’t prey on servants. This happened naturally. We both wanted this. We both wanted to be together. We have to go back Yeosang, now.”  
“Fine. Okay. Let’s go.”  
Jongho laced his fingers with the boy’s walking. Yeosang stared at the boy like he was the entire universe. In Yeosang’s eyes no star could shine brighter than him. To Yeosang it was like the heavens opened up and shined down on him everytime Jongho looked in his direction. He wasn’t sure how he fell so hard or got so attached to the boy, but he had. He couldn’t picture his life without him. A minute away feels to long now. He wanted to spend every second he could with the boy. He was scared his father would take him away from him. He couldn’t be without him. He didn’t care how badly he got hurt he would fight for Jongho.

The pair made it back to the castle hand in hand and walked in. It’s not like they needed to hide, the castle was in full-blown whispers before they even walked in. Yeosang pulled the boy to the main living room. He sat and patted the seat next to him. Servants never got to sit in here. Jongho looked at Yeosang and then felt a tug on his arm.  
Yeosang was tugging him to sit, so he did. Yeosang rested his head on the boy’s shoulder.  
“Master.”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore Jongho. Everyone knows. Everyone probably thinks I forced you into this or some bullshit.”  
Jongho reached and petted the side of the boy's head.  
“There you are!”  
Yeosang opened his eyes and waved.  
“Hello father. Meet Jongho. I mean you’ve seen him around, but never properly met.”  
“H-hello your highness.”  
“Yeosang. Get off the boy. Everyone is talking already!”  
“So then why should I if everyone already knows?”  
“Yeosang please.”  
“Yes father.”  
Yeosang sat up, but gripped Jongho’s hand.  
“May I speak to your boyfriend in private?”  
“Don’t you dare threaten him father. Jongho if he threatens you, tell me immediately, got it?”  
“Y-yes master.”

Jongho was shaking as he closed the door to the king's study.  
“So how did you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Seduce Yeosang?”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Did you use your body? Did you manipulate him? What?”  
“Your highness, I can assure you I am no cheap prostitute. I did not use my body or manipulation. Quite frankly, your son came onto me. I tried to avoid it, but Yeosang wouldn’t give up.”  
“Yeosang has said no to every marriage no matter man or woman he didn’t pick you.”  
“Sir, why do you think he’s said no? Because you give him no choice. Every time he has said no we’ve been in an established relationship. He doesn’t want to marry anyone right now and especially not someone he’s forced to.”  
“So, you’re manipulating him?”  
“No! Your highness with all due respect, your son heavily came onto me, and we are adults and decided to have this relationship, neither one manipulated the other.”  
“How much then?”  
“What?”  
“How much to make you fall off the face of the earth?”  
“Your Highness.”  
“How much to make you completely disappear from my son's life and stay away from the media? I’m the king, I’m being generous, offering you money when I could just kick you out, but I can’t. You have to willingly go.”  
“I won’t.”  
“I can set you up an apartment, but it will have to be far away. I can pay a good sum of money Jongho. I just need you to disappear. Yeosang doesn’t know what’s good for him. He doesn’t realize that an orphan servant will never be good enough for him. Whatever you two had, and however you made that come about, needs to stop. I need you to leave Jongho, or everyday can be miserable.”  
“Your highness. I’m not someone you can pay off. Money never mattered to me.”  
“I can set you up a new life Jongho. You can have your own apartment, you can go to college and have real friends. You can start fresh. Money may not matter to you Jongho, but haven’t you always wanted to be a part of the world? Isn’t that why you went on leave?”  
“I went on leave because Yeosang and I were in a bad place, but he loves me, so he found me.”  
“Jongho just think about it. You two are so different. You will never be able to be together no matter what. Yeosang will never be able to marry you. Do you want him to spend the rest of his life suffering because he can’t marry you? Do you want him to be alone forever? Do you want Yeosang to be a weak king, or worse, one that gets dethroned because he isn’t married? Not only is Yeosang’s future in your hands, but so is the country. Just think about it. If you leave now and let him go, he can move on and be a strong king. Isn’t that what you want? If you decline though, I do have to warn you. Things will not be good for you. Just think about it and talk to me tomorrow.”  
“Yes your highness.”

Jongho walked out, closing the door, and walking back to the living room. He looked at Yeosang smiling at him.  
“Hey baby, all good?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What did he want.”  
“He just didn’t understand how we got together, but we talked it’s all good.”  
“Good baby, I’m surprised.”  
“Don’t be.”  
Jongho walked over and Yeosang pulled him into his lap, hugging him. Gosh it felt so right to be in his arms. He decided not to ask him to let go like he usually would.  
“Let’s go to your room, this is a bit to public.”  
“You’re so shy about things like this it’s so cute.”  
The pair got up and Yeosang held Jongho’s hand. He walked to his room with Jongho beside him.

“Can we wear our rings? Since everyone knows now.”  
“You really want to?”  
“Yes Yeo.”  
“Okay!”  
Yeosang rushed over grabbing the box and opening it. He slipped his on and walked over, placing Jongho’s on his finger.  
“Can we cuddle?”  
“Of course Jong, you’re being so sweet today.”  
“Just I was scared earlier baby, now I need affection to make up for it.”  
“That makes sense. Come here.”  
Yeosang laid on the bed and opened his arms. Jongho quickly got into the bed and rested his head on Yeosang’s shoulder, wrapping himself in his arms. Yeosang smiled, kissing the boy’s hair. Jongho took it all in. The lavender scent, the soft kisses, the cool metal on his finger, the boy’s hair grazing his cheek. Yeosang was so perfect even gods were jealous of him. He existed to prove that perfection does exist. Jongho loved the boy more than anything. He wasn’t sure how it all happened, but it did. He had truly fallen in love and fallen hard. Life with Yeosang was so beautiful and so impractical. He wanted to stop being scared, to stop hurting, to stop feeling like everything he was doing was wrong. Everything felt okay in Yeosang’s arms, but as soon as he wasn’t held tight to the boy it was like the world was crashing down, and like everything that could go wrong did. He hated that feeling. Jongho knew what he had to do. He knew the decision he was going to make, but it was hard. He wanted to so selfishly keep Yeosang all to himself, but he knew he couldn’t. Jongho stared at the boy taking in all his features and all of his beauty. This would be one of the last times he would be able to do this up close. Yeosang looked at him smiling.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“I love you Yeosang. I really do. I never thought I would fall so deep in love with you.”  
“Me too baby. I love you so much.”  
Yeosang pressed his lips to the boy’s. Jongho blushed lightly. He wanted to savor every last kiss and moment together. Yeosang pulled the boy close, hugging him to his chest.  
“It feels so good to be open about this baby. I know it’s a bit messy, but it’s okay! It’ll get sorted out.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
Jongho felt sadness rushing over him and shook it away closing his eyes. He wanted his last moments to be happy. Jongho leaned his head against Yeosang’s shoulder pressing a small kiss on his neck. The boy lightly laughed from the soft kiss.  
“That tickled Jong.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay I liked it. I guess you don’t have to wear that turtleneck anymore.”  
“No Yeosang! No more!”  
“Let me do one more, please!”  
“Fine. I don’t see your fascination with them, but fine.”  
Yeosang smiled big pushing down the boy’s turtleneck and lightly peppering kisses on the exposed skin. He licked an empty spot on the boy’s neck and sucked hard. Jongho gripped him tight whimpering. Yeosang pulled back kissing the boy’s neck again and running his tongue over the sensitive skin.  
“P-please mhm, we said one.”  
“One more?”  
“Yeosang please.”  
Yeosang reattached his lips and sucked, gripping the boy close. Jongho moaned, tangling his fingers in the boy’s hair.  
“Please Yeosang, ah.”  
“I like how you sound when I kiss your neck and give you hickeys.”  
“N-not right now Yeosang.”  
“Fine.”  
He pulled away and Jongho panted lightly, looking at Yeosang.  
“You sucked hard.”  
“Sorry baby.”  
Yeosang ran his fingers over the bruising skin and Jongho shivered. Jongho reached grabbing the boy’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Yeosang smiled at the boy and kissed his hand.  
“Jongho, will you eat dinner with father and I?”  
“Am I aloud to?”  
“Everyone knows you're my boyfriend now, so yes.”  
“Okay. If you want me to.”  
“I do.”

The pair laid in bed holding each other tight until the room was dark and Yeosang was pulling the boy out of bed.  
“Come on baby, dinner time.”  
“I’m nervous.”  
“Don’t be, I’ll protect you if anything happens.”  
“Okay, let’s go before I change my mind.”  
The pair walked down the hall with Yeosang gripping Jongho’s hand. Servants threw looks at Jongho as he walked. He knew it was dumb to worry about everyone knowing, but he still was scared. Yeosang pushed open the doors of the dining room seeing his father sitting.  
“Yeosang. Jongho. Nice of you to join me.”  
“Of course father.”  
Jongho pulled out Yeosang's seat, and then pulled his own out sitting. Servants brought three plates setting them out and three glasses of wine. Jongho felt bad. He was a servant too. He should be helping, not eating.  
“So father. Have you figured everything out?”  
“Not exactly, we are looking into a few options. We should know soon.”  
“That’s wonderful. I don’t want to hide my relationship with Jongho anymore, but I don’t want them to think I prey on my servants. Jongho and I are different.”  
“I understand, you know I will do anything to protect your name and image.”  
“Yes father.”

The group ate in silence and the servants cleared the table as they got up. Yeosang grabbed the boy’s hand while walking. Jongho pulled back.  
“I’m going to grab a water, you go on and I’ll bring you one.”  
“Okay baby.”  
Yeosang pressed a kiss to his cheek as he walked in the opposite direction. Jongho walked in seeing the king still sitting.  
“I assumed you would be back.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“I’ll go. I want to go to college. I want monthly pay. I want an apartment to myself. If you can do that, I’ll go.”  
“You’ve made a very good decision Jongho.”  
“I never wanted to leave him. I hope you know that. I’m not so easy to push out and away. I love Yeosang. I’m doing what’s best for him.”  
“I know. It’s noble of you to do what’s in his best interest. I don’t doubt your love.”  
“Just know that I will always love Yeosang.”  
“I understand.”  
“When do I go?”  
“Tomorrow morning.”  
“That fast?”  
“I’m the king, I can get a lot set up pretty fast.”  
“You’re right. Okay.”  
“After tonight you cannot have any contact with Yeosang no matter what."  
“I understand, I’m spending the night with Yeosang. It’s our last night.”  
“Feel free. Please just leave before he wakes, and write him a letter. Tell him you are leaving on your own will.”  
“Yes your highness.”

Jongho bowed and walked to the kitchen grabbing two cups of water walking back to Yeosang’s room. The boy smiled wide when he walked in.  
“Baby you’re back, what took so long?”  
“I just saw Wooyoung, and we talked for a bit.”  
“Oh, okay. Thank you Jong.”  
Jongho set the cups down and crawled into bed.  
“Can we wear our couples pajamas tonight?”  
“Yes Jong, are you sleeping in here?”  
“Yeah. I mean everyone knows anyway.”  
“I’m so glad everyone knows, it feels so freeing! What’s wrong Jong? You seem upset?”  
“I’m just tired, today’s been so long.”  
“You’re right. I’m pretty tired too. Go get your pajamas.”  
Jongho nodded and left to grab them. Yeosang changed happily and smiled big when the boy walked in wearing his pajamas. Yeosang walked over, and Jongho smiled picking the boy up, and hugging him. Yeosang yelped lightly gripping the boy while laughing.  
“What are you doing Jong!”  
“I don’t even know, just felt right.”  
Yeosang held tight while Jongho took the boy, placing him down in bed. Jongho walked to the other side getting in while Yeosang situated himself. The boy’s curled up with Jongho resting his head on the boy’s chest, and Yeosang holding him close. Jongho looked up kissing the boy. Yeosang kissed back, blushing lightly.  
“You’ve been so affectionate today baby, you’re so cute when you’re needy.”  
“Shh, go to sleep.”  
Yeosang shook his head smiling and turned his lamp off letting darkness fill the room.

_If only he knew darkness would soon be filling his life._

Jongho woke up to a servant quietly shaking him. He opened his eyes and realized that it must be around five in the morning, and he needed to leave. He bowed his head and the girl left. Jongho pulled out of Yeosang’s grip, kissing him lightly. He used the small amount of sunlight and wrote a letter leaving it on the table in the room. He walked out closing the door softly and walking to his room. He had lied to his roommates, and he felt so bad. He had told them he was going to be going to stay with Yeosang now that everyone knew, so they wouldn’t be surprised to see his things gone. He packed his suitcase that Yeosang had bought him with everything. He couldn’t let go of the couples outfits, the pajamas, or even the ring. He wanted to keep it all, so he did. He only had to give up Yeosang, not the items connected to him. He changed into a plain black shirt and black pants rolling his suitcase out. Fuck. He would really miss this place. It had become his home. He would miss Yeosang. Yeosang was the love of his life, and he knew it. He knew he was his soulmate. Jongho wanted to stay so badly, but he couldn’t. He knew what he had to do. He rolled his suitcase outside, and let the driver put it in the back, as he got in. He had no idea where he was headed off to, but he knew it was what he needed to do. He watched the castle grow smaller and smaller as the driver drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddd that's the end...of the chapter. I'm not a monster I wouldn't end the book here! I just want to remind that I am a very busy college student, so I won't be posting much as I have a lab this week, an exam, and a literature paper due! So this little cliff hanger will be sitting for a second. I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas about what's to come!   
> I also made this chapter a bit longer than my others to make up for my lack of posting this week!   
> Always feel free to follow my twitter to be updated on posting schedule!


	8. I'll always find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jongho didn’t leave on his own.”  
> “W-what?”  
> “I asked him to leave. He came to me with a list of requests. I fulfilled them, so he left.”  
> “W-what!”  
> “I’m sorry Yeosang. I know you’ve been hurting, but now that you know that you can move on much easier.”  
> “Where is he father?”  
> “I cannot tell you that. I won’t tell you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so spoiler!!!! but here are some things in the chapter. I wasn't sure if I needed to warn for these or not, so I thought if I even have a slight thought I should then I will. Jongho does get into an accident. He is hit by a car. There is nothing graphic though, just mentions of being in the hospital and having a few broken bones. Jongho also seems to be having a panic attack, though it is never stated if he is and the only details are heavy breathing and a few minor mentions of panic. I wanted to leave it to the readers to make their own what's happening, but if this is something that upsets you this chapter may not be for you.

It didn’t hurt anymore. Nothing hurt anymore. Jongho wasn’t even sure if he could feel anything. Life wasn’t anything like it used to be and maybe that was a good thing. Jongho sat in the office playing with the strings of his coat with a blank look in his eyes.  
“So how does that feel?”  
“What?”  
“How do you feel Jongho?”  
“I told you, I’m fine.”  
“Are you in pain right now?”  
“No. I don’t hurt anywhere.”  
“How is your boyfriend?”  
“We broke up.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, you two were so cute! He would visit every day when you were admitted. What happened?”  
Jongho wanted to say: I saw a picture of Yeosang on social media and was reminded how shitty it felt to be with anyone but him. I couldn’t stop my fantasies about him and fucked up. Then I sobbed and screamed at him to leave. I kicked him out and told him that I didn’t love him. I ruined it like I’ve ruined every relationship for the last two years.  
“We just had some fights, and figured out we weren’t right for each other.”  
“I’m sorry to hear. Well, you’ll still be in this cast for a while Jongho.”  
“It’s fine. At least I’m alive right?”  
“That’s the spirit! Alright you are good to go. You need me to go over care?”  
“No, it’s fine. I know it.”  
“I thought so. I’ll see you in a few weeks?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”  
The boy stood limping with the heavy cast weighing him down. Sometimes he questioned if he should have even survived.

It was a sunny day in February, surprisingly, Jongho was late to his morning class. He pulled on his jacket locking his apartment. The boy would have to run to catch the bus. He ran fast and felt his lungs shaking lightly. His ears felt fuzzy. He felt panic rising in his body. He knew how to deal with this; it sometimes happened, but he just needed to catch the bus first. He looked across the street and ran seeing an opening. If only he had really looked. Jongho woke up in a dusty hospital room to a blinding light and the feeling of his entire body aching. He heard someone calling a nurse as he pried his eyes open. Oh, it was his boyfriend, In Chan. Jongho felt pain coursing through his body as he groaned. A doctor came in, and a few nurses. The boy felt like it took forever for them to examine him now that he was awake.  
“What’s your name?”  
“C-choi Jongho.”  
“I asked what’s your name?”  
“It’s Park Jongho.”  
“Okay, how old are you?”  
“21.”  
“Good. Where are you?”  
“The hospital.”  
“Okay, just a minor mistake, but we see that a lot with victims.”  
“What happened?”  
“You got hit by a car Jongho.”  
The boy looked over at Chan and then back at the doctor nodding. He looked down and saw his foot in a cast lifted, and his arm tight to his chest in a cast too. He had bandages on his sides, and he could feel them.  
“You broke your leg, your arm, and cracked two ribs. It’ll take a while to recover because we had to do surgery on your leg.”  
“H-how long.”  
“The arm and ribs around 2 months, the leg could be up to 6.”  
Jongho nodded. The nurses and doctors left for the boy to rest. Chan kept grabbing Jongho’s hand even when the boy pulled it away. Jongho wasn’t as warm anymore. He was a bit cold even to his boyfriend.  
“Jong.”  
“I told you not to call me that.”  
“Sorry. I was so scared! You could have gotten hurt way worse.”  
“But I didn’t.”  
“I know, but it could have happened! You need to pay better attention.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, you’re okay, that’s what matters!”  
Chan leaned in and Jongho turned letting the boy kiss his cheek.

Recovery had been hell. Chan decided he needed to stay in Jongho’s apartment to help the boy, this ultimately is why they broke up. Chan was too needy and too loving. Jongho didn’t like that. He didn’t like affection, he didn’t like sleeping with anyone in the bed, he didn’t like anything that reminded him of the past. Jongho knew the ending of the relationship was his fault, but he didn’t care. The pair were kissing. Chan gripped the boy as he kissed the boy’s jaw softly. Jongho had told him he didn’t like neck kisses, but the pair were caught up in the moment. Jongho had his eyes shut tight and was in heaven. His brain had an entire fantasy happening. Yeosang was gripping him tight and kissing his jaw like he loved to do. Yeosang had always been a tease, and loved Jongho’s neck. Jongho’s mind was foggy with Yeosang. Chan’s lips connected with the sensitive skin on Jongho’s neck as the boy moaned out.  
“Ah master please!”  
Chan stilled and Jongho was breathing hard until he realized what happened. He opened his eyes quickly to see his boyfriend staring back at him.  
“Master?”  
“I-I’m sorry.”  
“Are you cheating on me?”  
“No! I’m sorry I don’t even know where that came from.”  
His brain yelled that he did.  
“What were you imagining Jongho because it sure wasn’t me.”  
“Just leave Chan! You know what yeah, I was picturing someone else! It’s so easy to do.”  
“What the hell Jongho.”  
“Let’s break up Chan.”  
“You’re breaking up with me? Do you love me?”  
“No. I don’t love you.”  
The breakup wasn’t too hard on Jongho, the boy never got attached to any of his boyfriends. He was a sobbing mess because of Yeosang, but he would never tell Chan it. The boy just watched Jongho sobbing. He could never fall in love again, and he knew it. Chan seemed hurt, but Jongho couldn’t do anything about it. He had fucked up, and he had to accept it. Chan left after grabbing his things, and that was the last time he saw the boy except for in class.

Jongho’s life was so fucked up. When Jongho left he was driven to the airport and flew across the country. They gave him a new phone, though did allow him to keep his pictures and things after he sobbed about it, with a new number. They made him dye his hair as the photos had only gotten the side of his face so, his bright red hair gave him away. Most importantly they made him change his last name. Not legally, but it might as well have been. Everything was changed to Park Jongho. His life changed. Was he happy? Some days. Jongho entered as a business major, but once the head of the music department heard him singing he begged the boy to switch, so he did. Jongho had lost muscle too from not being able to work out with his broken bones. He didn’t like that he felt thinner and weaker, but it’s how it was. The boy would leave for class and limp back home. He was a bit excited though because he auditioned and got an entire solo song in the upcoming spring showcase.

Yeosang’s life was hell. He spent every day in the worst mood. The boy probably hadn’t smiled in the whole two years. Every day, he thought about it. He thought about waking up. The room felt cold. He pulled the blanket closer calling out to someone who wasn’t there. He got up to search for the boy until he saw a note. He picked it up assuming the boy left to his room. Yeosang’s knees felt weak the second he started reading it. He was on the floor sobbing by the end.

_Dear Yeosang,_   
_I’m sorry my love. I never wanted to leave you please know that. Know that I will love you for the rest of my life and every one of my lives after this, but I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much. I’m too scared Yeosang. I know that some souls are meant to be together, and I always thought ours were, but I think I was wrong. If they were wouldn’t things be so much easier? Would life really block two people destined to be together? I’m sorry, I’m too much of a coward to say goodbye to your face, so I’ll say it here. Goodbye Yeosang. Please don’t try to find me. Please live your life happily. All I want is you to be happy. You will find the person who’s meant to do that for you. It’s just not me. No one knows I’m leaving, I feel terrible slipping out in the middle of the night, but if I say goodbye to your face, I will never be able to leave. I love you forever. Goodbye Yeosang._   
_Forever yours,_   
_Jongho_

Yeosang was on the floor gripping his chest sobbing hard when Seonghwa came in.  
“Master? What’s wrong?!”  
Yeosang looked up at him breathing hard. He shoved the letter towards the male and curled in on himself sobbing. That day the floor became his friend. Even after many attempts no servants could get him up. The boy sobbed until tears didn’t seem to come. After that he just laid staring into the space between his bed and the floor. The only reason anyone knew he was awake was because the boy would slightly turn his head every so often. Yeosang stayed on the floor for two days until his father came in and had two servants pick him up and drag him to the dining room. The boy’s eyes almost had a dead look as he sat at the table. He carried that look for weeks. Anytime anyone would see Yeosang he looked like he was barely living because he was.

The only time the boy seemed to come alive was when he was searching for Jongho. Seonghwa knew it was bad to let the boy, but he did. He searched for the boy all over the internet with no luck. He went into town often to try to hope spot the boy. He couldn’t have gone far, but then months passed. Yeosang watched the sky go from a gray to a sunny blue, but nothing felt that way. Jongho left in the winter, and Yeosang could have sworn every day after it was still winter. He watched the rain pour in the spring, as he stared out the window. If he laid on the floor his father would get mad, so Yeosang had taken a seat and placed it near the window. He would sit for hours a day just staring as the sun circled the sky and the flowers closed for the night. He felt like his soul was empty. More months passed and Yeosang sat. His hair was shaggy and long again by the time he realized, he was wasting away and wasting time. He was scared he would never see Jongho again and promised himself if he ever found the boy he would give him the entire world, and marry him. He had to find the boy. Life always becomes difficult when Yeosang made hard decisions. That’s when his father got sick. Almost two years after Jongho left his father fell ill. He came in once to his father coughing hard, and he rushed to his side as he spit blood.  
“Father!”  
“Yeosang, I have to be honest with you. I can’t watch you live like this.”  
“Yes father?”  
“Jongho didn’t leave on his own.”  
“W-what?”  
“I asked him to leave. He came to me with a list of requests. I fulfilled them, so he left.”  
“What?!”  
“I’m sorry Yeosang. I know you’ve been hurting, but now that you know that you can move on much easier.”  
“Where is he father?”  
“I cannot tell you that. I won’t tell you that.”  
“What were his requests?”  
“I again cannot tell you that.”  
“Tell me!”  
“He wanted to go to college. That’s all I’ll tell you.”  
“You took him away from me! You’re a fucking monster!”  
Yeosang stormed out slamming the door hard. Servants swore the entire castle shook.

Yeosang had spent months searching for the boy. No school had a Choi Jongho registered. The issue being Jongho wasn’t super uncommon. He had made random excuses to go to many colleges and search for the boy, but no such luck. He was dumb to think his father would have let Jongho stay in Seoul, but he had been hopeful. He decided he needed to expand his search to other universities. He had to find Jongho. He needed the boy back in his life. Even on the hottest summer days everything felt lifeless and cold. He was completely broken without Jongho.

One day Yeosang was searching online and came across a paper. School papers were so outdated that Yeosang didn’t even bother, but he decided to bother that day. He felt like fainting. Right in front of his eyes was Jongho and a few other guys.  
 _Spring showcase: Three students talk about the solo song preparation for the upcoming showcase_  
The photo had small print that read  
 _From left to right: Sophomore In Chan, Senior Hwa Hyun, and Junior Park Jongho_  
Park? Had the boy changed his last name? He wasn’t sure, but he knew that was Jongho. The boy had a small half smile. Yeosang felt himself blushing at just a photo. He searched the school's database, and there he was Park Jongho. His student photo was colored. He could see the boys black hair and soft caramel eyes. He was everything he remembered. Yeosang pulled out his phone and got on social media. He wasn’t allowed to have an account, but what his father didn’t know didn’t matter. He looked up Park Jongho and saw a page _jjongst_ and the name **Park Jongho**. Yeosang clicked it and there was his Jongho. The boy was beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. There were selcas and pretty mirror photos of the boy from the last two years. He noticed a few videos of the boy singing. His voice was so beautiful. Yeosang thought he would faint from it. He kept scrolling and noticed that the boy had a few posts that felt like love posts. There was a photo of a flower at night that said: _If all the stars are held in your eyes, why do I bother to go star gazing?_ Was Jongho in a relationship or were these about Yeosang? He felt jealousy run through his veins, but he pushed it down.

Wait, Spring showcase. This sounded like something Yeosang could go to. Yeosang pulled up the school's website for the music department and found the event. It was open. Thank god. He did have to call to let them know he would be coming because he was the prince and people always followed him it seemed. Yeosang made the call and made arrangements to fly. His father really didn’t want them to find each other. Jongho was hours away, but it’s okay because he found him.

Jongho was nervous. It was the day of the spring showcase. He needed to look nice, so he pulled on a white button down, a black tie, black pants, and a pinstriped coat. He parted his hair and looked in the mirror. This is about as good as it gets with a broken arm and a broken leg. He sighed limping out of his apartment and locking the door. At least he had black tape on his cast so it didn’t stand out as much.

Jongho made it to the event hall and started warming up with the others. His friend, Hyun, stopped his smiling big.  
“Did you hear Jongho?”  
“About what?”  
“There’s some special guest coming! They won’t tell us who it is, but I’m hoping it’s some recruiting people!”  
“Oh, that’s nice. I hope it is. You have such a good voice they should scout you.”  
“Thank you Jongho!”  
Jongho turned back, finishing warming up. He was nervous. Something in him was screaming to run, but he didn’t know what. He was excited for his solo piece, he picked a song that meant a lot to him.

Yeosang made it to the event hall. He was nervous to see Jongho in person again. He looked at himself in his phone camera and fixed his short black hair. He had a mask on and a nice suit. He also bought flowers. He knew Jongho had a solo, so he would surprise him with roses. Yeosang walked into the crowded hall after speaking with the head of the department. He had explained that he was really only there to watch and didn’t need to speak; he was just interested in good music. Yeosang sat near the back not wanting to scare the boy. Yeosang watched as the first few groups sang and then it was time for the soloists. Yeosang was getting impatient. One soloist finished, and he hoped Jongho was soon. Yeosang felt the air kicked out of his lungs. The department head helped grab a chair as Jongho limped on stage. What had happened? The boy has a cast on his leg and a cast on his arm. He gave a small smile and nodded at the man thanking him for the chair. Jongho was so beautiful. Yeosang’s hands shook as he stared at the boy. Jongho sat and held his mic as the music started to play.

_Even if my heart moves,_   
_I just walk along the road_   
_Here again in front of you_   
_I was afraid of my heart_   
_White Snow comes down_   
_So I'm still, I'm here_   
_And I'll be there_   
_Leaning on a warm shoulder_   
_I feel you again like this_

His voice was even more beautiful in person. Yeosang was shaking hard looking at the boy. He gripped his hands tight. It felt like Jongho was singing to him. He watched the boy’s beautiful lips part and let out a voice that sounded like an angel.

_I'm still, I'm here_   
_I'll hold you like this_   
_Even if we push each other out_   
_That's because it's carved deeper_   
_Here and there,_   
_Even in another sky,_   
_Remember your heart_   
_And I'm still, I'm here_

Did he know Yeosang was there? How did he pick this song? Jongho sat singing and felt so many emotions he had to keep pushing them down. The boy gripped his eyes closed when it felt too much.

_My heart was shaken_   
_And you come back_   
_So I'm still, I'm here_   
_And I'll be there_   
_Through this frozen road_   
_I meet you like this_   
_I'm still and I'm here_   
_I won't miss you again_   
_Even if you keep pushing me_   
_Even if it disappears in my eyes_   
_Here, I'm here_   
_I'll always stand by your side_   
_My heart moves_

He missed Yeosang. He knew he shouldn’t, but he missed him so bad. Jongho wanted to wrap himself in Yeosang’s arms. He wanted to fall in love with Yeosang all over again. The song was his feelings. He couldn’t help his want for Yeosang. He needed to let the boy go, but no matter how hard he tried he would always be with Yeosang.

_Even if I keep in mind_   
_That your memories will be erased_   
_I might not see you_   
_I'm afraid of time_   
_Finding you again_   
_I'm still and I'm here_   
_I won't miss you again_   
_Wherever you are in the world,_   
_I will do wherever you are_   
_Here, I'm here_   
_I'll always be by your side_   
_My heart moves_   
_And I'm still, I'm here_

Jongho held the last note and listened to the music fade as the song ended. He opened his eyes looking up. The crowd burst into cheers and claps as the boy opened his eyes. He stood and bowed limping to the edge of the stage where a classmate helped him down the stairs, even if he said he didn’t need help. The event was soon over and people were coming up to Jongho to tell him how amazing he did and how amazing his voice was. He thanked everyone and smiled and bowed. Some of his friends came and surrounded him talking.  
“Park Jongho! How come you didn’t tell us what you were going to sing! I should have prepared tissues!”  
“I’m sorry!”  
“It was so good Jongho!”  
“Thank you.”  
A classmate came and grabbed Jongho’s shoulder.  
“Hey, the special guest came for you!”  
“For me? Oh, okay.”  
“The head is bringing him over.”  
“Okay.”  
Jongho fixed his suit best he could. Was he being recruited? He didn’t want that he just liked to sing. He turned and froze.  
“Park Jongho, you are our pride. Meet Prince Yeosang, he came all the way to see you.”  
Jongho’s hands shook as he saw Yeosang standing right there smiling at him.  
“Jongho, you did so well. You never showed me your beautiful voice before. These roses are for you.”  
“W-what?”  
“You’re hard to find, but I saw a paper for the event with your photo on it.”  
Jongho nodded, and the room felt like it was spinning. The head spoke up.  
“Jongho, I wasn’t aware you were acquainted with the prince.”  
“W-We aren’t, no you have the wrong person.”  
“Jong, don’t say that.”  
“D-don’t call me that. You have the wrong person. I don’t know you.”  
Jongho’s breathing felt ragged as everyone stared at him.  
“Jongho, don’t be rude to the prince. I’m so sorry he’s never like this.”  
Yeosang held the flowers out to him.  
“No it’s okay really. Jongho, you don’t have to be scared anymore.”  
“You have the wrong person. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m sorry your highness. I’ll go first.”  
Jongho bowed turning quickly. He wanted to run, but his cast held him back as Yeosang grabbed his arm.  
“Don’t go. Not on my behalf. I’ll go first. Please take the roses. You did so well, I’m so proud of you Jong. I missed you.”  
Jongho felt tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled out of Yeosang’s grip. He blinked them back as he turned looking at Yeosang.  
“Thank you your highness, but you have the wrong person. I’m not whoever this Jong is.”  
He took the flowers from Yeosang as the prince bowed and turned to the head of the department to lead him away.

“Holy shit Jongho! You know the prince?”  
“No. I don’t. I don’t.”  
“Why did he act like he knew you then?”  
“I don’t know. He must have me confused for someone else.”  
“I thought it was strange when he called you Jong, you hate that name.”  
The boy nodded as he stared at the roses.  
“I-I have to go.”  
“Need help getting back to your apartment?”  
“No, it’s fine.”  
Jongho quickly turned and walked out of the building. He felt his panic rising. His hands shook hard as he leaned against the wall breathing hard. It had been over two years since he had seen Yeosang. He didn’t know how to act in front of him any longer. He only knew fear. He calmed his breathing and stood limping to the bus stop.

“Let me drive you home?”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I missed you. I had to find you.”  
“You shouldn’t have.”  
“Why not?”  
“I didn’t ask to be found.”  
“Jong please, I still love you.”  
The boy was shaking as tears fell from his eyes.  
“Please Yeosang. Go away. I can’t do this. I can’t fucking do this.”  
“Father told me what happened. I know you didn’t leave me. I was hurt for a while thinking you had left, but now I know the truth.”  
Yeosang walked closed and pulled the boy to his chest. Jongho tried to push him off with his one arm, but couldn’t.  
“Let go Yeosang. Please. This doesn’t have to be so hard. Just go back to the castle.”  
“Only if you come with.”  
“You know I can’t do that. Please I just want you to find someone better and be a strong king.”  
“I don’t want anyone else Jongho. Don’t you think I would have found someone by now?”  
“Let go Yeosang. We’re in public. Please. If anyone sees, we’ll be in trouble again. Just let go.”  
“I don’t care Jongho. I don’t care if the whole world sees. I’ll only let go if you come home.”  
“I refuse. I won’t. I can’t. Let go Yeosang.”  
Yeosang looked at the boy gripping his face and pressing their lips together. Jongho pushed the boy quickly stumbling back and falling.  
“Ow fuck!”  
“Jong!”  
Yeosang crouched next to the boy.  
“Please Yeosang, why now? Why after two years now you’re here?”  
“I couldn’t find you. I searched for you Jong, I searched for you for two years, and I’ve finally found you. I won’t give up no matter how much you shove me away.”  
“Please. I can’t do this Yeosang.”  
“Why did you act like you didn’t know me?”  
“Because I have to Yeosang! You should have never found me!”  
“Why not Jongho! I love you. Of course, I’m going to find you!”  
“Yeosang! It’s better this way! You’re supposed to find someone else and forget me!”  
“I could never forget you Jongho.”  
Yeosang pressed his lips against the boys again. Jongho closed his eyes kissing the boy back as Yeosang lightly stroked his cheek. Wait this was wrong it was so wrong. He opened his eyes and pushed Yeosang off. He pulled himself up quickly turning.  
“Jongho wait!”  
“Please no more today! I can’t take anymore today Yeosang!”  
“Okay. I’ll be back though. I won’t give up.”  
Jongho shook his head rushing to the bus.

Yeosang pushed himself off the pavement and rubbed his face sighing. He got a car to his hotel. Yeosang wasn’t leaving until he was with Jongho again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If I'm honest I'm not sure about this chapter. I needed the boys to part for a while and Jongho to have a new life, so I hope you enjoy. Please do let me know how you feel as I am super unsure about this chapter. Again posting will take me a while for the next chapters as college is super busy until Friday for me!


	9. Promises are hard to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you really promise me this Yeosang or are you just saying it to get me back? I can’t take another heartache Yeosang. I thought these last two years being away from you would kill me, but another heartache would for sure.”  
> “Jongho baby, please. I can really promise you.”  
> “How? How am I meant to believe you? How am I meant to trust you when every time I do I get hurt?”

Jongho woke up Monday to his doorbell ringing. The boy limped to the door opening it. There sat a bouquet of sunflowers. He picked them up walking in and closed the door. Wow, they were so pretty. Jongho smiled and smelled them holding them close. He knew who they were from. He couldn't show Yeosang, but he was so happy. His phone rang and a number he didn't recognize pulled up. Against his better judgement he answered.  
“Did you get the flowers?”  
“Yeosang?”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes I got them. You don’t have to send me flowers. How did you even get my address?”  
“I’m meeting with your president today for a tour. I mentioned knowing a student, and that I couldn’t remember your address since it had been so long. Wasn’t too hard since I’m the prince.”  
“You always get your way don’t you?”  
“Is that such a bad thing.”  
“Goodbye Yeosang.”  
“Wait!”  
“What?”  
“Can I come over tonight?”  
“No.”  
“Jongho please. I want to do this privately. Let’s just talk. If you want me to leave you’ll have to talk to me.”  
“Fine. My last class gets out at 4, I’ll be at the bus stop. If you aren’t there I’m not waiting for you.”  
“Thank you Jong! I won’t be late!”  
“I have to go now. Bye.”  
Jongho hung up quickly looking at his messy apartment and struggled to clean up the place. The boy had no idea why he was trying to make everything so nice for Yeosang to just come and talk. He realized he needed to get ready. Fuck how was he meant to look hot in this state. Wait no. He shouldn’t want that. Even after promising himself he wouldn’t dress nice, he did. He pulled on black pants, and a blue shirt. The shirt had a few buttons at the top that he buttoned almost all the way up leaving some skin showing. He pulled a pair of round glasses on and parted his hair. He felt hot, given the casts. He rushed out and went to class.

Yeosang spotted the boy and bit his lip. Jongho looked so good. He was following next to the president nodding along, but not paying much attention. He saw a boy walking next to Jongho. He was close enough to hear as the president stopped to talk about some historical significance of the building.  
“Wow Jongho you look really good today? Do you have a date?”  
“What?”  
“Are you and Chan back together?”  
“Hyun you know that’s not happening.”  
“What even happened between you two anyway.”  
The pair walked too far to hear anymore. Yeosang felt his blood boil. He shouldn’t be mad, the pair weren’t together, but Jongho was his and always would be. Yeosang continued his tour. He was done much earlier than 4, so he got a coffee for him and one for Jongho. He sat at the bus stop as the boy came limping up. The look on Jongho’s face was priceless.  
“Yeo.”  
“Did you expect me not to be here?”  
“I knew you would make it, I just didn’t think you’d beat me here.”  
“Here I got you an Americano your favorite.”  
Jongho bit back a smile taking it.  
“Thank you.”  
Yeosang watched as the boy sipped his drink and the bus pulled up. Jongho swiped twice once for him and once for Yeosang pulling the boy along. Yeosang just stumbled slightly following. Jongho hadn’t held his hand in so long. He felt butterflies as the boy pulled him. Jongho sat because of his leg, but Yeosang stood in front of him. Jongho looked up at the boy, and they stared at each other. Jongho just watched as the boy reached out and pressed his fingers to Jongho’s cheek. He pulled back looking away. Jongho felt like he was on fire. His cheeks burned as he looked down. The bus swayed the boy in front of him and Jongho watched the boy’s hand. He wanted him to touch him again. Jongho needed to shake those thoughts away. He shouldn’t want Yeosang to touch him, but he couldn’t help it. He would give it all to have the boy grip his jaw and kiss him. Jongho looked up as the bus stopped, and he pulled Yeosang’s hand.  
“It’s our stop.”  
“Oh!”  
Jongho got up and pulled Yeosang out and dropped his hand.  
“So.”  
“Just wait until we get to the apartment Yeo. We don’t have to make small talk.”  
“Okay.”

Yeosang stood while Jongho unlocked the door opening it and letting Yeosang walk in. The boy’s apartment was really nice and clean, but he knew it would because of Jongho’s past. He saw the flowers he sent, and the roses both placed in separate vases and placed on the table in the living room.  
“I’m going to sit because of my leg, feel free to sit or stand whatever you want. I don’t know how long you plan to stay.”  
Yeosang sat on the sofa next to the boy.  
“Jongho.”  
“Yes?”  
“We need to be open and honest with each other, or else this will all be for nothing.”  
“Okay.”  
“I was hurt for a long time because I thought you had left me on your own will. I didn’t look for you at first, but slowly I did. I searched all of Seoul and the surrounding areas. I thought I had lost you forever, but I never stopped loving you. Jongho I’ve never stopped loving you, did you stop loving me? Please just tell me your thoughts or something. I feel so in the dark, so disconnected. Please Jong.”  
“I was put on a plane and flown here. I had to change my name, my hair color, and my phone number. I had to let you go. It was a hard decision, but I knew it was for the best. We are from two different worlds and I would never be with you, so I should let you go. I started as a business major because I didn’t really know what to do when I got here. The idea of college was something I never thought I could achieve. Then the head of the music department heard me singing. He offered me a spot right away. You can see, I accepted it. I’m happy. I get lonely, but I’m happy with life.”  
“Jongho, please answer my question.”  
“Yeosang. Is that all you wanted?”  
“Jongho! I don’t want to be without you. I don’t ever want to be without you. Now that I have found you I don’t want to let you go. I never stopped loving you.”  
“I can’t. I’m sorry Yeosang. I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“I can’t do this a third time! I can’t fall back in love with you only to have you ripped from my grasps again. I can’t do it knowing I will have to let you go. Please Yeosang. It hurt so much the first two times. I can’t do it again.”  
“Jongho I won’t leave you this time. I won’t let anyone take you away from me, you just have to promise not to leave me.”  
Jongho looked down as he shook his head.  
“Jong. Please don’t leave me.”  
“Yeosang, I’m scared. I promised never to see you again and here you are in my living room. It scares me to be with you because I can so easily lose you.”  
“Not anymore Jong. I promise. You won’t lose me this time.”  
“Isn’t that what you always say? That I won’t lose you and I always end up losing you. I meant what I said in my letter. If two souls are destined to be together, would they really be kept apart?”  
“Jongho, my position makes things complicated, but we’re meant to be together I know it.”  
“I know, but I don’t want complicated Yeosang. I want to love someone and be loved by someone who is able to love me openly. If I want a kiss I don’t want to have to hide. I don’t want to have to live in fear that one day they’ll be taken away from me.”  
“Jongho.”  
“But I’m always so fucking stuck on you, it hurts! I’ve tried. I’ve had other boyfriends. Believe me, I’ve tried to get over you, but I can’t. I can’t stop seeing your face everywhere I can’t stop remembering every moment with you. I can’t stop being absolutely in love with you. This is so hard Yeosang! It’s so fucking hard to tell you I can’t be with you because every bone in my body says I’m making a mistake if I turn you away, but I’m scared and I’m hurting so bad.”  
Yeosang watched as the boy wiped his eyes looking up at Yeosang.  
“Jong please. Let me take care of you. Let me love you. It’ll be different. I promise.”  
“Can you really promise me this Yeosang or are you just saying it to get me back? I can’t take another heartache Yeosang. I thought these last two years being away from you would kill me, but another heartache would for sure.”  
“Jongho baby, please. I can really promise you.”  
“How? How am I meant to believe you? How am I meant to trust you when every time I do I get hurt?”  
“Jongho I want to marry you.”  
“But you can’t Yeosang! You can’t marry me! No matter how much you want me it will never be allowed!”  
“You asked how you can trust me, how can you be sure you won’t lose me. I want to marry you Jongho. Not in an I want to, but we can’t sense. If you want to, you just have to say yes.”  
“Yeosang you’re so- W-what. What are you talking about?”  
“I’m serious Jongho. If you let me, I want to marry you.”  
“Stop playing with my feelings Yeosang. Fuck.”  
Jongho looked away and quickly wiped his eyes.  
“I’m not playing around Jongho! I want to and I will marry you if you let me! Father is sick. He needs me to get married. Is he really going to stop me from marrying you while he’s in bed dying? No. He’s going to celebrate that I am married, so I will be seen as a strong king.”  
Yeosang grabbed the boy's face, turning it to him. Jongho looked into the boy’s eyes with his hands slightly shaking.  
“Y-You’re being serious?”  
“Yes Jong. I’m serious. I won’t lose you again. I refuse to lose you again. I want to marry you Jongho. You’re my soulmate, I just know it.”  
“This is a lot Yeosang. Oh my god.”  
Jong pulled away from the boy and Yeosang grabbed his face again.  
“Think about it? Please? You don’t have to answer me now, you don’t even have to decide to marry me, but please think about starting our relationship again.”  
“Okay.”  
Yeosang leaned in and pressed his lips against the boys. Jongho kissed back as Yeosang pulled away. The pair stared at each other. There was so much tension in the air as Yeosang kept looking at the boy’s lips and Jongho scanned the boy’s face.

Well Jongho didn’t clean his room for nothing. Jongho grabbed the boy's face messily kissing him. He kissed the boy like he was the air he needed to survive because he really was. When he was with Yeosang he felt alive. He hadn’t felt this alive in years. His skin burned as the boy held him. It was like electricity as the pair pushed against each other messily. Yeosang let the boy lead as Jongho pulled him closer. Yeosang didn’t want to over step anything as Jongho pulled back panting.  
“Please touch me Yeosang.”  
“I am touching you Jongho.”  
“I mean touch me.”  
Jongho grabbed the boy’s hand pushing it under his shirt. He kissed the boy again. Jongho needed that skin to skin contact. Yeosang rubbed his hands up the boy's body. As Jongho gripped him tight. His skin was on fire. He needed this as much as Yeosang needed this. He pulled back as Yeosang kissed his jaw and down his neck. Jongho let out a moan as the boy nipped the sensitive skin. Jongho was so sensitive there he couldn’t hold it in. Yeosang sucked the boy’s neck as he rubbed the boy’s hips.

“Y-Yeo mhm.”  
“Jong?”  
“B-Bedroom.”  
Yeosang stood and picked the boy up as Jongho gasped.  
“Which room?”  
“T-The only one on the left.”  
Yeosang pushed the door open and set the boy on the bed. Yeosang kissed down the boy’s neck nipping at his collarbones.  
“I-I can t-top mhm.”  
“Jongho, your leg and arm are both broken. Let me top.”  
“I-I can do it, I'm stronger than you.”  
Jongho tried to flip the pair only to have Yeosang hold his arms in place.  
“Not anymore.”  
“You’ve gotten strong.”  
Yeosang nodded as he ran his tongue along the boy's collarbone. Jongho was boxed in by the boy on top of him. He was already powerless because of his broken bones, but now he was even more powerless. He couldn’t believe Yeosang was stronger than him now. Yeosang rolled his hips against the boy. Jongho moaned out as Yeosang pulled back looking at him.  
“Jong?”  
“Yes please.”  
“You want to go further?”  
“Yeosang I already said yes.”  
The boy nodded and undid the buttons on his shirt pulling it off. Fuck he had gotten muscular. He undid the few buttons on Jongho’s shirt, and he helped the boy pull it off. Jongho went to take the glasses off, but Yeosang caught his hand.  
“Leave them. You look really sexy.”  
The boy nodded and Yeosang kissed him again. Yeosang kissed down Jongho’s chest as the boy reached down with his one good hand to grab the boy’s hair lightly. Yeosang kissed his hips looking up at him. Jongho nodded quickly as Yeosang undid his pants pulling them carefully off to avoid pulling his cast. He palmed the boy as he moaned starting at Yeosang.  
“P-please ah.”  
“I missed you so bad Jong.”  
“M-missed everything about you Yeo. Mhm. Y-you got r-really muscular.”  
“I wanted to keep up with you.”  
“I-I was slacking.”  
“It’s okay baby, you still look so beautiful.”

Yeosang pulled the boys boxers down kissing his thighs. Jongho moaned as the boy slowly sucked a mark on his thigh.  
“Y-Yeosang ah.”  
The boy pulled back undoing his pants pulling them off as Jongho watched him.  
“Can I suck your cock?”  
“I won’t turn you down Jong.”  
Jongho sat up facing the boy’s hips. With Yeosang’s help he pushed the boy’s boxer’s down. Yeosang watched as the boy kitten licked his tip and kissed up his shaft.  
“Fuck Jong. Missed your pretty mouth.”  
The boy wrapped his lips around the boy's tip lightly sucking. Yeosang moaned loudly. He had gotten used to his hand, nothing could compare to Jongho. The boy slowly sunk down on Yeosang’s cock as he gripped Jongho’s hair. Yeosang pulled his hair lightly, and the boy began to bob his head instead of teasing Yeosang.  
“Feels so good fuck Jong.”  
Jongho pulled back looking up at the boy.

Yeosang pushed him onto his back.  
“Do you have lube?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
Jongho turned to the drawer pulling it out and passing it to the boy. Jongho hadn’t bottomed since he was with Yeosang.  
“I-it’s been a while.”  
“Hm?”  
“I haven’t bottomed since I was with you.”  
“I’ll be gentle baby.”  
“I-I trust you.”  
Yeosang smiled at the boy as he circled the boy’s hole. Jongho bit his lip relaxing as the boy pressed the digit in. Jongho gasped, gripping his eyes tight. Yeosang lightly curled his finger as the boy gripped the sheets.  
“Y-Yeosang ah.”  
“Just relax baby. It’ll feel so good once you relax.”  
Jongho nodded breathing heavily trying to relax. With his free hand Yeosang rubbed the boy's hips. Soon enough Jongho nodded and Yeosang pressed another finger in. The process took a bit because of how tight Jongho was, but soon enough Yeosang was three fingers deep pressing against the boy’s walls as he moaned loudly.  
“Please Yeo ah please.”  
“You sound so pretty for me.”

Yeosang lubed himself up looking at the boy. He had to be careful with the boy’s leg.  
“Spread your legs. Wider baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Jongho spread more as Yeosang nodded he lined up holding the boys hips.  
“Are you ready baby?”  
“If you don’t fuck me already Yeosang, please.”  
Yeosang looked down at the boy smirking as he slowly pushed in. Jongho moaned loudly, gripping the bed.  
“B-Big, ah Yeosang you’re bigger than I remember.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
The boy bottomed out as Jongho gripped his eyes tight trying to get through the burn.  
“I-it feels good, just the stretch burns Yeo. I-I can make it, you can move.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, please.”  
Yeosang nodded slowly pulling out, and thrusting back in. Jongho reached up and Yeosang leaned down letting the boy wrap his arms around Yeosang. Jongho just wanted to be close to the boy. Yeosang pressed himself against the boy, realizing what Jongho wanted. He thrust into the boy at a slower pace. He pressed a kiss onto the boy’s cheek.  
“Y-Yeo mhm.”  
“I love you Jongho. I love you so much.”  
“I-I love you t-too.”  
The boy’s pressed their lips together as Yeosang ran his fingers down Jongho’s chest. Yeosang gripped the boy’s neglected cock as he kissed his neck. Jongho moaned loudly as the boy licked the sensitive skin sucking a mark on it.  
“W-will you always mark me? Fuck.”  
“Mhm, yes. You always look so pretty with them.”

Jongho panted as Yeosang thrust into him. Then Yeosang hit his prostate and the boy unraveled. He was a whining, moaning mess as he gripped the boy's body close.  
“Harder please.”  
Yeosang gripped the boy’s leaking cock as he thrust into him harder. Jongho was a whiny loud mess as Yeosang slammed into him.  
“Please ah please master please ah!”  
Yeosang looked down at the boy, but kept going.  
“Are you close baby?”  
“Y-Yes mhm.”  
Yeosang nodded kissing and sucking a place on the boy’s sensitive neck.  
“M-master please please ah so close.”  
"Cum for me baby."  
Yeosang jerked the boy as he thrust and Jongho moaned loudly as he came. He panted as Yeosang thrust into him quicker.  
“O-Oh p-please.”  
“Close Jong mhm. You feel so good around me fuck.”  
Yeosang gripped the whimpering boy’s hips.  
“N-no, Yeo finish in my mouth.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes it’s less messy.”  
Yeosang pulled out and hovered above the boy as he opened his mouth wide. He didn’t expect the boy to grab his hair and start fucking his throat. Jongho gripped the boy’s thighs as he thrust into his mouth.  
“Fuck Jong mhm.”  
The boy had tears pooling from the gagging around Yeosang’s cock. Yeosang gripped his hair as he came down the boy's throat. Jongho swallowed licking the boy’s cock off as Yeosang laid beside him panting.  
“So good Jong. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too Yeo.”

Jongho knew what he did was wrong, but he let his urges win. Yeosang kissed the back of the boy’s neck as he held him close. Jongho stared forward taking in every second. He missed Yeosang so much. He missed the boy’s scent, the boy’s warm body, he missed everything. Jongho was going to be selfish just for one night, and let him feel alive again. He looked back at Yeosang and the boy kissed him. Jongho softly kissed back.  
“You tired baby?”  
“A bit.”  
“You should nap.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“Jong you need to rest for your body to heal.”  
Jongho nodded and turned Yeosang smiled letting the boy rest his head on his chest. He loved moments like these. He was second guessing himself wondering if he should have waited to have sex with Jongho again, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted the boy in every single way that Jongho would allow him to have him. He looked at the dark hickeys on the boys neck smiling. He knew he wasn’t his again, but seeing Jongho marked by him felt really good. He watched the boy’s eyes flutter closed. He didn’t want to regret this. He refused to regret any moment he was with Jongho, but he was scared the boy would run. Jongho was good at pushing him away and running when he was scared. Yeosang leaned down and kissed the boy’s hair. He held the boy close because he needed this as much as Jongho did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm so sorry this took so long I rewrote it three times. Secondly, thank you so much for all the love and support. Third, I wonder what will happen next. No seriously I have only started it sooooo.


	10. Frankly I don't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you thinking about Jong?”  
> “This can’t be real. This must be a dream.”  
> “It’s real.”  
> “When will I wake up?”  
> “Jongho it’s real.”  
> “It’s hard to believe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Spoiler, but small content warning idk if it really is, but better safe than sorry! Jongho has a nightmare and in the nightmare there are some mean things said about him (use of the word slut in a bad way) and he does get a bit hurt. There is mentions of blood because he gets hit in the nightmare. If this is something you don't want to read that is fine and it won't hurt your reading at all! Just skip the first section and begin reading at the first break or at the line "The boy sat up gasping as Yeosang stared at him holding his arm." After this it is safe!  
> Safe reading!!

His body burned. Everything hurt. He felt like he was on fire. Jongho thrashed looking around the dark room. Why god? What had he done to deserve every bad thing happening? He thrashed against the tight ropes restricting his body.  
“HELP! HELP! PLEASE!”  
He shook trying to kick his legs and realized it was pointless. His body might as well have been the chair it was tied so tight around it. Everything felt suffocating. He needed out. He needed to figure out what was happening and get out. Why was he even there? He thrashed more screaming. His throat felt like it was bleeding. He heard a door opening.  
“Could you shut the hell up?”  
“W-What’s happening? Where am I?”  
“Don’t play fucking stupid Jongho.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
“You broke your promise. You said never again. Yeosang was just a ploy to see if you would break and you did. You broke so good.”  
“W-what?”  
“It was all fake Jongho. Are you that fucking stupid?”  
“N-no it wasn’t fake. I- Yeosang wouldn’t do that to me!”  
There were heavy footsteps as another boy walked in. The ominous clap made Jongho look up and meet eye to eye with the boy.  
“I think I deserve a round of applause. I played my role well, no? You think that I ever cared that you left Jongho? God no. I was just mad we were having to pay so much to ‘keep us apart’ please. As if I could ever love you. You were just a good fuck Jongho.”  
“N-no. Stop lying Yeosang!”  
The boy felt a hard slap across his face.  
“Never say my name again. Pathetic Jongho. I had to get my father to pay you to make you fucking leave me alone you psycho.”  
“It’s all wrong you came to me!”  
“It was a test Jongho. To see if you would fall for it. You did. At least you were a good slut and spread your legs for me at least one last time.”  
Jongho couldn’t stop crying and shaking his head.  
“Please Yeosang. You’re lying. Don’t you love me?”  
“Me love you? God you really are delusional Jongho.”  
The boy felt a sharp pain in his mouth as the boy's fist connected with it. Jongho looked up at the boy crying.  
“Y-Yeosang. Y-You said you wanted to marry me.”  
“I’m the prince. How fucking crazy are you? I wanted to see if you would break. I didn’t expect you to be such a slut and beg me to fuck you the first second you got me alone, but at least I got something out of this. Now I can finally get rid of you.”  
“P-please Yeosang. If I did something wrong I’m sorry. I do still love you Yeosang! Is that what you wanted to hear?”  
The boy cried out at the older males fist connected with his stomach. Jongho coughed hard spitting blood.  
“How fucking disgusting spitting your blood at me. I’m the prince. Take it like a man Jongho.”  
The boy yelled as blood trailed out of his nose and Yeosang finally stepped back observing his work.  
“Just get rid of him. He’s not even worth my beating.”  
“Yeosang please!”  
“Jongho. Jongho.”  
“Please! Please! Please!! Don’t leave me!! I love you!!”

The boy sat up gasping as Yeosang stared at him holding his arm. He gripped his side with his good arm and began to sob. Yeosang stared at the boy as he sobbed.  
“Jong baby.”  
Yeosang wrapped his arms around the boy. As much as he wanted to pull away, he couldn’t, he was too weak, too hurt. Yeosang moved close, pulling the boy’s face into his chest. Jongho sobbed gripping him. Yeosang slightly rocked, holding the boy and petting his hair. Jongho was a sobbing mess as he gripped Yeosang’s arm with his good arm.  
“Calm down baby, it’s okay it was only a dream.”  
“I-It felt s-s-so real.”  
“I promise it wasn’t baby, what happened?”  
“I-I w-well. I-it’s silly.”  
“It’s not silly if it has you upset like this my love. Please.”  
“W-Well, y-y-you were there.”  
“Me?”  
“Y-Yes. I-it was all f-f-fake.”  
“What was baby?”  
“T-this. Y-you told me i-it was a-all fake. I-I. Please I-I can’t.”  
Jongho tried to pull away, but Yeosang gripped him closer, kissing his cheek softly. He kissed the boys tear streaked cheeks and held him closer if it was even possible. Jongho was practically in the boy’s lap as he stared at the boy.  
“No baby. This isn’t fake. I’m here. I love you. This is real Jong.”  
“H-How do I know?”  
Yeosang lifted the crying boy's face and looked into his eyes. Yeosang ran his thumb over the boy’s bottom lip gently as he leaned in.  
“Jong, I love you. I love you so much. I’m yours. I’m all yours. Please don’t cry anymore baby. I’m all yours even if you don’t want me to be.”  
Yeosang wiped the tears escaping the boy’s eyes. Jongho stared into Yeosang’s eyes. He reached forward resting his hands on Yeosang's.  
“I-it’s real?”  
“Yes Jong. It’s real.”  
Yeosang leaned down and Jongho leaned up. The pair pressed their lips together. Yeosang’s thumb stroked the boy’s cheek as they kissed. Yeosang held the boy’s face and slowly pulled away. Jongho sniffed as he shook lightly.  
“You’re so beautiful Jong.”  
“N-not now.”  
“Even now baby.”  
Jongho looked back up at the boy as they kissed softly again. Yeosang pulled away and laid against the bed pulling Jongho to his chest.  
“Come on. You have class tomorrow right?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“You should rest more then.”  
“Okay.”  
Yeosang ran his fingers through the boy’s hair as he slowly stopped shaking. Yeosang felt soft breaths against his chest and knew that Jongho was asleep. He wondered what really happened in the dream that scared the boy so badly, but he didn’t want to push the boy.

Jongho slept the rest of the night peacefully and woke up feeling very warm. He looked up and saw Yeosang. He thought he was still dreaming. He leaned up kissing the boy’s sleeping lips.  
“Mhm I love you.”  
“I love you too Jong. What a nice way to wake up.”  
Jongho sat up quickly.  
“Fuck. You scared me.”  
“You kissed me? How did I scare you?”  
“Um. Nevermind.”  
Jongho pulled himself out of bed yawning.  
“I need a shower.”  
“Can I join?”  
“No. You’re naughty, and I have school.”  
“I’ll be good!”  
“Fine. Hands to yourself.”  
“You got it.”

Jongho always had trouble with his casts, but he didn’t expect Yeosang to run his hands up the boy’s body and start to help him wash off.  
“Yeo. I said no touching.”  
“You’re struggling, let me help you. What happened anyway?”  
“I got hit by a car.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah I wasn’t paying attention. My bad.”  
“Jongho! You got hit by a car?”  
“Yeah. Okay shush let’s not talk about it.”  
“Okay. If you don’t want to.”  
Jongho stood as the boy helped wash him. He was scared. He was scared with every touch from Yeosang, but he liked the way his skin burned. The contact lit him up, and he needed it so badly. As wrong as it felt, it felt so addicting.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem Jong.”  
The pair got out and Jongho dried off walking to his closest.  
“Can I pick?”  
“You want to pick an outfit for me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I guess so.”  
Yeosang smiled and opened the closet. He passed the boy a black shirt with a matching black blazer and jeans.  
“Here.”  
“Classy. Okay.”  
He helped dress the boy even when Jongho tried to dress on his own.  
“Yeosang.”  
“You’re struggling. Let me take care of you Jong.”  
“I’m okay. Thank you. I have to go or I’ll be late for class.”  
“Okay. Have a good day.”  
“You’re staying here?”  
“I can go.”  
“Do what you want, but if you leave, lock the door before closing it.”  
“Okay. Bye Jong.”  
Yeosang grabbed the boy’s hips pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Jongho turned blushing and limped out. Gosh how could the boy do things like that. He knew it was silly, but a hook up with your ex is much different than a kiss goodbye. It felt very marriage-like.

Jongho made it to his college and rushed in just making it to class. He sat alone, since he didn’t have any friends in this lecture. He was so glad to get out and meet up with two of his. He rushed to the coffee shop next to campus and saw his friends sitting together, and he walked over sitting down.  
“Damn Jongho.”  
“What Hyun?”  
“You scored last night!”  
“What?”  
His friend M pressed her fingers into one of the hickeys on the boy’s neck as he pulled away quickly.  
“Ow.”  
“How many hickeys do you have?”  
“H-hickeys?”  
He pulled his phone camera out and looked at his neck seeing two hickeys. The boy gasped covering his neck with his hands.  
“I completely forgot. He let me leave like this. Asshole.”  
“Oh my god, who was it Jong?”  
“Uh.”  
“Was it Chan? Are you back together? He never gave you a hickey before though.”  
“It wasn’t Chan.”  
“What happened Jong? You hate hickeys.”  
“No I don’t. I don’t hate them. I like them, quite a lot actually.”  
“Liar. Chan told us how you would never let him give you one.”  
“He wasn’t allowed to. No one is. There’s one exception.”  
“Oh my god don’t make us wait who?”  
“I can’t tell you M!”  
“Seriously Jongho!”  
“I can’t!”  
“I did it.”  
Jongho’s eyes widened, and he turned to see Yeosang standing there.  
“H-He’s joking.”  
“Your highness!”  
The two bowed slightly as Yeosang pulled a chair up sitting next to Jongho.  
“Hello.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came for a coffee. What about you?”  
“Meeting up with friends.”  
Yeosang nodded, turning to the staring pair smiling.  
“You did it?”  
“M!”  
“Yes. Am I not allowed to tell them Jong?”  
“Yeosang!”  
“What?”  
“You can’t just tell people that you gave them to me!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because now they know we fucked.”  
“You just told them we did. They could have thought we just made out.”  
“I hate when you’re right.”  
“I think we deserve to know.”  
“M you’re fueling him!”  
“So who topped?”  
“Hyun! Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean you can ask that!”  
“I topped of course.”  
“Yeosang! What do you mean of course?!”  
“Oh my god. I never imagined Jongho being a bottom.”  
“I’m not!”  
“You’re not?”  
“Hyun! It was just. My leg is broken!”  
The boy huffed looking down. Yeosang smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Jongho pushed him away slightly.  
“Go away.”  
“I’m sorry Jong. Forgive me.”  
“Fine, but be good.”  
“So, what’s up between you two anyway?”  
“Jongho and I used to date.”  
“You dated the prince and didn’t tell us!”  
“Sorry Hyun.”  
“Yeah I’ve known Jongho since he was 18. He used to work for me, that's how we met. We dated twice. We broke up twice. We got married.”  
“We didn’t! Yeosang! We didn’t get married!”  
“In the garden?”  
“That wasn’t a real wedding.”  
“Felt real.”  
“It wasn’t. It was like 2 am, and we were fucking around.”  
“Fine. Either way. I’m back.”  
“Why are you back not to be rude.”  
“Oh I’ve come to get my Jong back. We’ve been apart for two years, so I’m back for him.”  
Jongho nodded and looked over at Yeosang. The boy had a soft smile on his face as he looked at Jongho’s friends. He looked over at Jongho and smiled again.  
“Look away.”  
Yeosang looked forward smiling, and Jongho’s friends looked at the boy as he stared. He turned away.  
“We aren’t together.”  
“You aren’t?”  
“No Hyun.”  
“Not yet.”  
“Yeosang!”  
“I’m rooting for you your highness!”  
“I’ll kill you Hyun!”

Yeosang smiled big. Jongho sat chatting with his friends while Yeosang sat beside him lost in thought. The group was laughing when Yeosang slipped his hand under the table placing it on Jongho’s thigh. Jongho looked over and quickly looked back. He slipped his hand under the table and rest his hand on top of Yeosang’s. Yeosang turned his hand over, and the pair tangled their fingers together. Jongho continued talking and acting like things were normal as Yeosang rubbed his thumb against Jongho’s hand. He traced circles onto the boy’s palm. Jongho looked at the clock and slipped his hand out of Yeosang’s.  
“Shit have to go!”  
“Jong.”  
“Hm?”  
“Can I go home with you today?”  
“I’m starting to think your hotel room doesn’t exist.”  
“Please.”  
“Yes. Bus stop at 6, I have rehearsal.”  
“Okay. Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yeosang’s lips and rushed out. Wait. What did he just do? Shit. He rushed quickly as a blush erupted across his face.  
Yeosang sat smiling as he turned to Jongho’s friends.  
“Well I’ll get going.”  
“Are you going to take him away?”  
“What?”  
“Are you going to take him to Seoul?”  
“I would like to. If we get back together.”  
The pair nodded as Yeosang stood and bowed slightly. He left the shop and decided to go for a walk. His heart was pounding. He knew Jongho and him would work this time. They had to. They both still loved each other so much. He wanted to take care of the boy. He just needed to get Jongho to open up more.

Jongho was exhausted. He made it to the bus stop and saw Yeosang he couldn’t help, but smile.  
“Jong.”  
Yeosang stood and Jongho turned to him. Yeosang grabbed the boy's waist smiling as Jongho rested his head against the boy’s shoulder.  
“You look tired.”  
“I am.”  
“Let’s get you back home.”  
“Mhm. Let’s get dinner.”  
“What do you want.”  
“Ramen.”  
“Okay.”  
The boys got off the bus at a stop early and Jongho led Yeosang to a convenient store that sold the best ramen. Yeosang smiled as the boy pulled him by his hand. Yeosang insisted on paying and Jongho let him. The pair sat eating and looking at each other.  
“What are you thinking about Jong?”  
“This can’t be real. This must be a dream.”  
“It’s real.”  
“When will I wake up?”  
“Jongho it’s real.”  
“It’s hard to believe. I kept seeing photos of you from around Seoul and visiting schools and felt so jealous because you weren’t with me. I thought I was being crazy and selfish. I thought it was selfish to want you. I became scared. Scared that if I got you back I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back. I’ve fallen into my fears I think. I need to wake up Yeosang. I need to let you go.”  
“But you don’t have to Jongho. You don’t have to let me go. I know it’s hard to believe and scary, but you never have to let me go again. You just have to take a leap of faith and jump.”  
Jongho bit his lip and finished his food.  
“Are you done?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Let’s go home.”  
“Want me to carry you?”  
“I can walk.”  
“Okay.”  
The pair walked side by side, and the night sky was beautiful. Yeosang looked over at the boy and grabbed his hand.  
“This really can’t be real Yeo.”  
“Jong it is.”  
Yeosang pulled the boy towards him and stopped walking. At that moment it was just the two of them. The world was quiet, but not a scary silence a calm one. Yeosang looked the boy in the eyes and leaned in. Jongho grabbed the boy’s chin and kissed him.  
“Jongho, I love you. I want to love you everyday forever.”  
“I love you too Yeosang.”  
Jongho pulled back and held the boy’s hand.  
“Come on home isn’t too far away.”

The pair made it back and Yeosang followed Jongho in. He went to turn a light on when Jongho pushed him against the door. The only light in the apartment was the moon shining in from the window. Yeosang could only partially see the boy’s face.  
“You’re so fucking addicting Yeosang. I hate that I can’t stop myself. Every time I swear I will push you away you appear, and I crumble. I’m like putty in your hands. It’s so unfair to be so utterly taken over by someone, but I am. You told me to jump, but you don’t understand Yeosang. I will take all the pain in the world if it means I even get to be around you for one second. Sometimes it scares me how I’m utterly enthralled by you. God I want you Yeosang. I want every single part of you. I’ll take every shitty moment a million times if I can just kiss you Yeosang. I’m a puppet in your hands and frankly I don’t mind it. Stop trying to make me choose. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it. I can’t take this anymore. I don’t want to chase or be chased. I want you.”  
“J-Jongho.”  
The boy pressed his lips against Yeosang’s gripping his jaw. Yeosang kissed back as his heart thrashed against his chest. He reached forward wrapping his arms around Jongho's shoulders as his hands rested in the boy’s hair. Jongho’s body was pressed against his, but it didn’t feel dirty it felt so right. It felt so good, the pair fit together so perfectly. Jongho kissed down the boy’s neck as he gasped.  
“Jongho mhm. I want you. I want you so bad.”  
“You make me so fucking crazy Yeosang. I can’t resist you. God.”  
He kissed the boy’s collarbone as he bit down. Yeosang moaned as he bit his lip. Jongho kissed up the boy’s neck and kissed him again. He then pulled away and turned walking to the bedroom.  
“We should sleep.”  
Yeosang panted against the door pressing his fingers to his lips. Was that real life? Did Jongho really say all of that or is this some sick dream his brain made up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I think this is one of my favorites the ending specifically. It's a bit of a tease and also A LOT of emotions at once. I really enjoyed writing, so I hope you enjoyed reading! As always let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	11. Everything was the same, but different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to come back to Seoul and marry me.”  
> “What?”  
> “You told me to make my decision well I did. No more chasing Jong. We’re going back to Seoul and getting married.”

Fear didn’t touch what Jongho was feeling right now. Yeosang held his hand tight as the car drove fast. He was in a pretty black velvet suit and Yeosang was in a white suit. The pair had rushed at the airport having to go out the back to avoid press catching a glimpse of Jongho. Jongho looked over at Yeosang and the boy gave his hand a light squeeze and kissed it.  
“It’ll be okay, calm down.”  
He nodded and gripped the boy’s hand. The car finally stopped and Yeosang got out. He reached down, lacing his finger’s with Jongho’s and the boy stepped out. The servants all lined up staring. It didn’t help Jongho’s nerves to see all these eyes on the pair. Yeosang watched as they pulled three large bags out of the trunk of the car. Seonghwa rushed over.  
“Welcome back Master. Welcome back Jongho.”  
“Seonghwa, is our room ready?”  
“Yes master. We did everything you asked.”  
“Great.”  
“O-Our room?”  
“Yes baby. You’ll be staying in my room with me from now on.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we’re engaged Jongho.”  
“Yeah that makes sense sorry.”  
Jongho nodded looking at the ring sitting on his finger. Yeosang walked with his head held high, leading Jongho as they passed the servants. Jongho made eye contact with some of his old friends, and threw a small smile and head bow. Yeosang gripped his hand tight as a servant opened the door for them.  
“Let’s get you where you belong Jong.”  
“Which is?”  
“My bed.”  
“Yeosang!”  
The boy laughed as he pulled the boy through the halls. Everything was the same, but at the same time it felt so different to be back.

How did Jongho even end up here? Well he knew. After that night Yeosang told him what he wanted. He trusted Yeosang to do what's best for them. Yeosang sat next to him in bed the next night.  
“Jongho, did you mean it?”  
“Mean what?”  
“What you said at the door.”  
“Yes.”  
“I want you to come back to Seoul and marry me.”  
“What?”  
“You told me to make my decision well I did. No more chasing Jong. We’re going back to Seoul and getting married.”  
“Okay.”  
“I got a ring for you.”  
Yeosang opened the box and placed the ring on the boy’s finger. Jongho wanted to marry Yeosang so bad, he just never thought it was possible. Yeosang cupped the boy’s face.  
“This is what you wanted right? You wanted me to make the decisions for us?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you happy? Do you want to marry me?”  
Yeosang watched the boy start crying and pulled him close.  
“Jong!”  
“I-I’m just really happy Yeosang. I love you. I love you.”  
Jongho grabbed the boy’s face kissing him.  
“I never stopped loving you Yeosang. I’m just scared to lose you. I love you so much Yeosang.”  
Yeosang gripped the boy close as he kissed him.  
“You are my entire universe Jongho. Please know that I can’t get you out of my head ever. I’m so in love with you. My brain is having a hard time processing that you’re really mine now. You’re all mine and no one else can have you.”  
“Yeosang, I-I’m still scared. How will everyone react? I can’t go back to the castle, no one will want me there. I left everyone and ran. I lied. Yeosang can’t we escape forever?”  
“Baby I promise you everyone missed you. No one has any bad feelings towards you, but I want you to stay here until you’re a bit better. Let’s get these casts off first.”  
Jongho nodded kissing the boy hard. Yeosang held the smiling boy close, happy to say that he was his fiancé.

The weeks went by much quicker as time to go home came. Yeosang couldn’t stay for more than a week, so now Jongho only saw him on the weekends. It was okay because no one knew they were engaged yet, so they had to be careful not to show that they were. Jongho was so happy that he was now out of his cast with only a boot on his leg. It was Sunday, and he laid in Yeosang’s lap playing with the boy’s fingers. The older boy sat with one hand resting on Jongho’s chest and the other playing with his hair.  
“Tomorrow is the big day.”  
“I know. I’m nervous Yeo.”  
“It’ll be okay Jong, but we need to get you back. We have to reveal to the world that the prince is getting married.”  
“That’s what I’m worried about.”  
Yeosang looked at his fiancé and leaned down kissing his forehead. He sat back up ruffling the boy’s hair. Jongho had been so affectionate now that they were engaged, and he loved it, but only in private. Jongho turned facing the boy’s stomach and buried his face in the boy’s shirt.  
“Jong I want to see your pretty face.”  
Yeosang pulled the boy’s face up and smiled. Jongho stared at him and smiled back. Is this what being so utterly in love was like? Every day he felt like he was in a dream, but he was scared he would have to wake up soon, and face the world.  
“Yeosang.”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Jong.”

Jongho sat up and Yeosang pulled the boy into his lap.  
“Yeosang!”  
“What?”  
“Don’t act innocent.”  
“I am innocent.”  
“Sure. Let me go.”  
“Nope. Sorry. I need you to stay here.”  
“Why?”  
“Umm, because I’m the prince, and I said so.”  
Jongho laughed as the boy kissed his neck.  
“Ah, you’re naughty Yeosang.”  
Jongho pushed the boy’s shoulder’s back looking at the boy. Yeosang bit his lip leaning back in and kissing the boy hard. Jongho gripped the boy kissing him back. It was like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Yeosang had made the excuse that they were catching up on lost time, but Jongho didn’t make any excuses. He was utterly in love with Yeosang and wanted him in every way possible. Jongho kissed down the boy’s neck.  
“So naughty Yeosang.”  
“Y-yes mhm.”  
Jongho pushed his hands under the boy’s shirt rubbing against his sides feeling the boy shiver under his touch.  
“J-Jongho.”  
“Mhm?”  
“I-I’m on top.”  
“Not today you aren’t. You wanted to tease me and expected me to just let you top? My legs almost healed Yeosang. I can definitely fuck you now.”  
The boy nodded blushing hard as Jongho pulled his shirt off. Yeosang gripped the boy’s hips as he kissed his shoulder.  
“My fiancé. Mine. That feels so good to say Yeo. You’re mine all mine.”  
“I’m yours Jongho.”

Jongho pulled off the boy’s lap and grabbed him.  
“No! Jongho. Do not try to carry me!”  
“Fine.”  
He pulled Yeosang to the bedroom and pushed the boy on the bed. Jongho kissed him hard. Yeosang melted under the boy’s touch. The boy had small moments of dominance, but since his injuries he hadn’t taken control. Every time he tried he got frustrated at a cast in the way. Yeosang was loving this. He liked topping, but he also craved Jongho to dominate him. Jongho pulled back and pulled his shirt off. Yeosang bit his lip watching the boy. Jongho turned back kissing down Yeosang’s chest. He reached forward and rolled the boy’s nipple between his fingers and heard the boy moan out arching into the touch.  
“J-Jong ah.”  
Jongho rolled his hips against the boys as he moaned under his touch.  
“You’re teasing me Jongho.”  
“Mhm, what are you going to do about it?”  
“N-nothing.”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
Jongho kissed further down the boy’s stomach and stopped at the top of his pants. He ran his hand down the front of Yeosang’s sweatpants.  
“Sangie.”  
“Mhm?”  
“You’re so hard for me.”  
“Please Jong.”  
“Only if you ask extra nice.”  
“J-Jongho. Fuck. Please Jong. I want you so bad, need your cock Jong please fuck me please. I’ve been craving having your cock in me please. Love how you fill me up. Fuck need you please Jong.”  
“Mhm okay.”  
Jongho pulled the boy’s sweatpants and boxers down letting his cock free as he slowly stroked the boy. He loved watching how the boy’s body responded to each of his touches. He grazed his finger over the tip as Yeosang whimpered.  
“M-More.”  
“I’ve spoiled you too much, always giving you what you want.”  
“I-I’m the prince.”  
“That doesn’t matter to me, to me you’re Yeosang, my fiancé, and currently my bottom.”  
“P-Please.”  
“Mhm there we go. You need to work on begging.”  
“N-no.”  
“I think you do.”

Yeosang whined as Jongho pulled back.  
“Jong!”  
“Come here. You want my cock so bad.”  
Yeosang sat up quickly as Jongho pulled his pants and boxers off. Yeosang greedily licked the boy’s cock.  
“Someones eager.”  
Yeosang nodded, licking the boy's tip. Jongho moaned as he gripped Yeosang’s hair. Yeosang sucked the boy’s tip swirling his tongue around it.  
“Fuck Yeosang. Hands and knees. I need to fuck you.”  
Yeosang looked up surprised.  
“Someones eager.”  
“Shut up Yeosang.”  
Yeosang nodded and got on his hands and knees.  
“Pass me the lube.”  
Yeosang passed it back to the boy, biting his lip. It had been a while for him, but he was so ready to have Jongho’s cock in him again.  
“Hurry Jong.”  
“So needy.”  
“Please please!”  
The boy pressed a lube finger against him as he gripped the sheets.  
“Relax baby.”  
Yeosang nodded, relaxing a bit as Jongho pushed his finger in the boy. He gripped his eyes shut tight breathing through the pain.  
“You’re so fucking tight Yeo.”  
“Ah J-Jong mhm.”  
The boy curled his finger slowly thrusting it in and out of the boy. He gasped pushing down, so Jongho pushed another in. Yeosang breathed hard as the boy slowly scissored him.  
“P-please faster.”  
“You like that hm?”  
“So much. Feels so good. Not as good as your cock will.”  
Jongho sped up as he pushed another in. Yeosang was on the brink of tears as he moaned. It had been so long he was so ready for Jongho’s big cock. Jongho could never forget that Yeosang was a crier. One of his favorite parts was seeing the boy’s pretty tear streaked face from pleasure. He pushed another finger in as the boy gasped.  
“Jong please ah fuck me fuck me please please I don’t want to wait any longer need your cock so bad!!”

Jongho nodded and pulled his fingers out of the boy and lubed himself up.  
“Ready?”  
“Jong please!”  
He slowly pushed into the boy as he gasped. Jongho watched as the pretty boy gripped his eyes closed. He finally bottomed out, letting the boy breathe through it. Finally, he opened his teary eyes, and stared at Jongho.  
“Fuck me.”  
Jongho pulled back thrusting into the small boy as he moaned and gasped. Jongho leaned down and kissed the boy as he thrust into him. Yeosang was a crying mess already gripping the boy’s shoulders and digging his nails in.  
“Oh holy shit!!”  
Jongho knew he had hit the boy’s prostate and kept thrusting into him watching the boy gasp and grip his shoulders tighter.  
“So fucking tight Yeo mhm.”  
“Y-You’re so big!”  
Jongho pushed the boy’s knees to his chest and thrust in more comfortably. Yeosang gasped and looked up at Jongho. Jongho loved the way the boy had tears slipping down his cheeks. Jongho pressed his thumb to Yeosang’s lips, and the boy parted them letting him slip his finger in. The boy started sucking the boy’s finger bobbing his head lightly.  
“Oh fuck, you’re so fucking dirty Yeosang.”  
The boy moaned and sucked Jongho’s finger harder. Jongho watched Yeosang and sped up. He felt the urge to cum bubbling up as he thrust into the smaller boy. He hadn’t topped in a while and it felt so nice. Yeosang was so tight around him. He pulled his thumb out as Yeosang whimpered and ran his tongue across his bottom lip.  
“Jong!! Ah!! Please!”  
“Is my baby close?”  
“Yes, ah, please”  
Jongho thrust hard into the boy as Yeosang gasped and came all over his stomach. Jongho gripped the boy’s hips.  
“I-I’m going to cum Yeosang.”  
He pulled out and Yeosang sat up grabbing the boy’s cock. He jerked him quickly and opened his mouth and the boy came across his face.  
“Oh fuck, so pretty Yeosang.”  
The boy looked up at Jongho licking his lips.  
“I need a shower Jong. I'm all sticky.”  
“I know baby let’s get you a shower.”  
Jongho limped to the shower turning it on. Yeosang happily followed the boy and hugged his back.  
“Yeosang! You have cum on your stomach.”  
“Oops.”  
Jongho looked back at the boy and smiled.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up now.”  
He nodded as Jongho stepped in, and he followed.

That night the pair laid in bed with their legs tangled together. Yeosang kissed the boy passionately. Both knew this wasn’t going further than making out, but they were content with that. Jongho gripped the boy’s hips and pulled him closer. He kissed the boy and held his face.  
“We’re getting married Jong. I’m so fucking ready to tell the world. I want everyone to know you’re mine and I’m yours.”  
“What day is the press conference?”  
“Tuesday. We’ll settle in tomorrow and get things ready and Tuesday I’ll start the conference, and basically say hey I’m getting married to the man of my dreams and then I’ll bring you out. Just a little introduction. Friday we have our engagement party, so more press stuff, but it’s okay.”  
Jongho nodded feeling overwhelmed by it all. Yeosang kissed the boy’s head.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“It’s just a lot. I’m excited to marry you, just a lot of press.”  
“I know baby, but it’s okay. I’ve got you. Let me take care of you my love. I’ve lived my entire life in the spotlight, I can take care of my fiancé who’s not used to it.”  
Jongho nodded as Yeosang cupped his face, kissing him softly.  
“Rest, we have to get up early to travel.”  
Jongho nodded and curled up to the boy’s side resting his head.

Jongho sat on the bed as Yeosang bounced around the room.  
“You’re finally home. Does it feel nice? I’m so excited that you’re home.”  
Yeosang walked over and kissed the boy. Jongho held his hips kissing back. Yeosang leaned into the boy and was about to push him on the bed, when servants started coming in bringing their stuff. The pair pulled apart like teenagers caught kissing by their parents. Yeosang was much more confident though and easily let the blush fall from his face.  
“The three suitcases need to be brought to the closet. I had a section cleared for Jongho’s things, so the two labeled J should be hung in that section.”  
“Yes master.”  
“It’s okay you don’t have to hang my things.”  
“It’s fine master Jongho we will.”  
Master Jongho? Holy shit. It just connected that he was really marrying the prince. He looked at Yeosang and grabbed his hand.  
“I love you Yeo.”  
“I love you too baby.”  
He held the boy’s hand tight and the look on Yeosang’s face told him everything would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a pretty porn heavy chapter, but I couldn't help myself :) Next chapter will be heavy storyline. I hope you all enjoy and let me know your thoughts.


	12. Backroom moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have come today to announce my engagement. This is an engagement that I know will last and the marriage will happen. I want to talk about my future husband before I introduce him. This is not a traditional marriage. My fiancé is not a prince. My fiancé is a normal person. He is in college, he is an amazing singer, he is an amazing person, and he is the love of my life. I hope that you all will welcome and come to love him as I have. So, I would like to introduce you all to my lovely fiancé Choi Jongho.

Yeosang walked up behind the boy holding his hips and pressing a kiss to his jaw.  
“Mhm you look so handsome Jong.”  
The boy turned back and Yeosang kissed him. Jongho looked at the boy.  
“Wow. Yeosang you’re so beautiful.”  
Yeosang was in a white fitted suit with gold almost dripping down the suit. It was beautiful and suited the prince. He had a crown sitting on his head to match. Jongho was almost the complete opposite. He had a black button down with a red blazer and red pants to match. He had some gold jewelry and his ring sat pretty on his hand. Yeosang kissed the boy again.  
“Yeo, you’ll mess up my makeup.”  
“I don’t even know why they put any on you. You’re so naturally handsome.”  
“Well the same goes for you baby.”  
Yeosang smiled and grabbed the boy’s hand.  
“I know you’re nervous I can tell, but it’ll be okay baby. Everyone will love you”  
“They don’t have to. I don’t care if they do just as long as you do.”  
Yeosang smiled and kissed the boy again. Seonghwa walked in.  
“Master it’s time.”  
Yeosang pulled back, grabbing Jongho’s hand.  
“Come on soon to be prince Kang.”  
“Yeosang! You can’t just say things like that.”  
Yeosang laughed as the pair walked. They made it to the connected room where Jongho would stay and wait to be escorted out. Yeosang turned to him and gripped his hand.  
“I love you Jongho.”  
“I love you so much Yeosang.”

The pair parted as the door was opened and Yeosang stepped out. Jongho watched the boy on the screen. Of course, it was live around the country.  
“Hello everyone, thank you so much for coming out today, and for tuning in. As you all know, I will be making an announcement, but first I want to just talk. South Korea is my home, my country, the place I love the most. I want to do only what is the best for our country. As many of you know I was previously engaged to the prince of Italy, but I did not go through with the wedding. I felt that the needs of South Korea weren’t going to be put as a priority. I also was already in love, but I tried to push my love aside to better our country. I found too many flaws in the last relationship. I still believe Italy to be an amazing country and the prince is a fine man, but it wasn’t right for me or for us. I have come today to announce my engagement. This is an engagement that I know will last and the marriage will happen. I want to talk about my future husband before I introduce him. This is not a traditional marriage. My fiancé is not a prince. My fiancé is a normal person. He is in college, he is an amazing singer, he is an amazing person, and he is the love of my life. I hope that you all will welcome and come to love him as I have. So, I would like to introduce you all to my lovely fiancé Choi Jongho.”  
Jongho felt his heart in his chest as he followed a guard to the door. They escorted the boy to the stage. He climbed the short stairs and Yeosang smiled at him. Jongho smiled and walked over. Yeosang placed his hand snug with the boy’s hip.  
“Hello. It’s lovely to meet you all. I hope that you will support Yeosang and I in our marriage. I know that I am not a prince or even from a nice family. I am an orphan, and I did not live a luxurious life, but I do love Yeosang with all my heart. If I am honest, I did not ever think that we would get married because he is the prince, so when Yeosang told me he was serious about marrying me I was very shocked. I hope that you all will still love Yeosang even if you do not love me. Please support our prince.”  
“I do have to say though, if you do not love Jongho you don’t love half of me. I promise you Jongho is my other half, and I am so happy to be able to show him to the world. We have had to hide our relationship, which has been hard, but now we don’t have to. Thank you to everyone who came and tuned in. Have a lovely rest of your day. Goodbye.”  
Yeosang waved and Jongho waved lightly. Yeosang leaned in close whispering in the boy’s ear.  
“You did so good, I’m so proud of you.”  
Jongho looked and smiled as the boy.  
“Your highness, we are going to take some pictures for the press. If you two will turn this way and pose as you please.”

Finally, photos were done and Yeosang laced his fingers with Jongho’s the press took more photos as the pair exited. They walked into the back room and Yeosang grabbed the boy kissing him. Jongho knew there were others in the room, so he tried to soften the kiss. Yeosang pulled back and looked around.  
“Sorry everyone!”  
“It’s fine master!”  
Many bowed nodding telling Yeosang it was okay. He giggled lightly and grabbed the boy’s hand as they were escorted back to Yeosang’s room. Not all the press had left and it was better to be safe than anything. Yeosang smiled big hugging the boy tight.  
“Jong. We did it. Now everyone knows you’re mine.”  
“Y-Yeosang.”  
“Hm baby?”  
“W-what if everyone hates me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well what if everyone watched, and they hate me.”  
“Don’t think that way Jongho. Don’t worry about their opinions. The only thing that matters to me is the fact that you’re mine now. I don’t care if everyone dislikes you I will defend you until the day I am here no longer.”  
Jongho nodded and hugged Yeosang close. The boy pressed soft kisses to Jongho’s cheek. He didn’t even know the boy was worried about this.  
“I knew you were nervous baby, but are you really scared about their thoughts?”  
“I don’t know, it just came into mind. I don’t know if I’m scared or if I just want everyone to like me so badly that these bad thoughts are coming to mind.”  
“I understand baby, it’s hard being in the spotlight.”  
“It’ll be okay as long as I am with you my love. Are we busy the rest of the day?”  
“Yes baby. We have a few things to prep today for the event on Friday.”  
“Are we going to town?”  
“Yes baby. We don’t have to hide though, but we should change into something a bit more comfortable than these suits.”  
Jongho nodded and pulled his coat off. Jongho just felt strange with his clothes in Yeosang’s closet. He grabbed a white button down, and a pair of black pants. Yeosang grabbed a black turtleneck and black pants. They changed and Yeosang grabbed the boy’s hand.

“Let’s go baby.”  
Yeosang opened the door and the pair followed Seonghwa to the car. The drive into Seoul wasn’t bad and traffic wasn’t the worst, most likely because of the announcement today. The pair walked through the city with their hands gripped together.  
“Jong.”  
"Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Where to?”  
“We need to go to the tailor to check the fitting on our suits for the party.”  
“Custom ones?”  
“Yes baby.”  
“What color.”  
“That’s a surprise for when we get there. We also have to go to the jeweler.”  
“Why?”  
“We need accessories for the party.”  
“Mhm I see.”

That night Jongho and Yeosang laid in bed. Jongho was curled up against Yeosang’s side as he played with Jongho’s hair. Jongho was really excited for the engagement party because he knew there would be good food. Yes he was happy to be able to be with Yeosang and everyone saw them openly with each other, but he hated meeting new people. Yeosang kissed the top of his head before reaching up to turn his light off. Yeosang knew they needed to rest. They had spent most of the night looking at people’s reactions about their engagement. Surprisingly, a lot seemed to be positive. A lot of things felt so positive. Jongho was so happy. He smiled and kissed Yeosang’s neck lightly before resting his head on the boy’s chest.

It was the night of the party. Jongho pulled on the pretty white suit with white gold jewelry to match his engagement ring. Yeosang pulled on his suit. The color scheme was the same, the only difference was Yeosang’s had a bit more sparkles on it, and he had a crown sitting pretty on his head. He walked over.  
“Help button me up.”  
“You’re just being lazy.”  
“You’re right.”  
Yeosang smiled as Jongho buttoned the shirt up. The boys kissed softly as Yeosang pulled back to tuck his shirt in. Jongho gripped the boy’s hand as Yeosang led him to the door.  
“I’ll introduce you to important people, and we will obviously have a lovely evening celebrating our engagement.”  
“Okay, is your dad going to be there?”  
“Uh, maybe. He doesn’t like that I’m marrying you, but there is nothing he can do about it.”  
Jongho nodded as a guard escorted them down the hallway. Yeosang grabbed the boy’s arm while looping it, placing it on his.  
“Here, you have to hold my arm please don’t ask me why.”  
“Okay.”  
Jongho held the boy’s arm smiling. They heard the music stop and the room go quiet. Then the doors opened, and people began clapping. They were escorted to a small stage.  
“Hello everyone thank you for coming out tonight to celebrate the engagement of Jongho and I. I realized none of you have met my fiancé so, I will try to get everyone to at least say hello to him. I hope you all can embrace Jongho with open arms. He is my prized jewel.”  
The crowd clapped as the boy’s left the stage. Yeosang placed his arm securely around Jongho’s waist leading him around and introducing him to people. Jongho was so happy that everyone was so nice to him.

“Baby.”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m going to go get a drink. Don’t worry I’ll be fine. Do you want one?”  
“You’re an angel yes.”  
Yeosang leaned in and kissed the boy softly. Yeosang’s hand fell from his waist, and he walked through the crowd saying hello when someone said it to him. He made it to the bar area and ordered two drinks for them. He had his back to the party, when he heard the king.  
“Hello Jongho.”  
“Oh your highness I wasn’t sure if you were coming.”  
The boy bowed and looked up at the man.  
“I wouldn’t miss my son’s engagement party.”  
“You should sit your highness.”  
“I won’t be over here long.”  
Jongho nodded and was about to turn back around.  
“I want to introduce you to a few people really quickly.”  
“Oh of course!”  
“Jongho I want to meet Mr. and Mrs. Choi and their son and daughter.”  
“C-Choi?”  
“Yes Jongho meet your family Jongho. They’re all here to meet you.”  
The boy stood staring at the people. There was his mother, father, his sister, and a boy who looked just like him. Oh my god. He had a twin. He was given up. He was given up, and there stood a copy of him. The better copy of him. His knees felt weak. He lightly gripped his fist together as he bowed.  
“L-Lovely to meet you all.”  
“Oh Jong. We’re your family, you don’t need to be so formal!”  
“Uh, sorry just uh I wasn’t informed of your attendance, and therefore wasn’t prepared to meet you all. I am very grateful to meet you all.”  
“Your sister is Ara and your brother is Joon-su.”  
Jongho bowed. His mother was the only one who had spoke as they stared at the boy.  
“It’s lovely to meet you two.”  
“Master Jongho, yours and master Yeosang’s drinks are ready.”  
“Thank you.”  
“They can wait can’t they?”  
“Sure for a moment your highness.”  
“We never wanted to give you up three was just too many for us I’m sure you understand.”  
Jongho nodded looking at his father.  
“Oh, of course. It’s alright. I have lived an amazing life, so it’s okay.”  
“Jong baby what’s taking so long.”  
Jongho looked at Yeosang walking over.  
“My love, meet my family. This is my mother, father, sister Ara, and brother Joon-su.”  
Yeosang looked at the people and saw the smile on his father’s face. He knew exactly what had happened. He bowed and walked closer, looping his arm around Jongho’s waist, pulling him close to his side.  
“It’s lovely to meet Jongho’s family.”  
Yeosang leaned into the boy smiling.  
“Oh, has my Jongho shown you his ring yet?"  
“He hasn’t yet.”  
“Baby.”  
“I designed it myself to suit his taste.”  
Yeosang grabbed the boy’s hand pulling it almost to their faces showing them the ring.  
“Oh wow it’s beautiful!!”  
“Thank you. I wanted one that would try to match Jongho’s beauty, but I found nothing could quite compare to my Jongho.”  
The boy looked up at Yeosang smiling. Yeosang smiled as he rose a hand stroking Jongho’s cheek. He could tell by the look in the boy’s eyes that he was barely holding it together and needed out now.  
“If you’ll excuse us I have some people Jong needs to meet before the night ends.”  
“Of course!”  
“It was great to meet you all.”  
The pair bowed and then Yeosang held the boy close, leading him off. Yeosang pulled him through the crowd and signaled a guard. The guard met them at the wall and led them to the back room that was for emergencies. Jongho was already breathing hard. The room was dark, and the door closed. Yeosang hoped that no one had seen them going back here.

“Baby. Are you okay?”  
Jongho crumbled to his knees gripping them as he gasped for air. He felt like he was drowning. Everything was so fuzzy, and he could barely breathe. Yeosang got on the floor grabbing the boy’s arm lightly. Jongho reached up gripping his chest and throat gasping for air as tears flooded his face. He couldn’t stop them. He had a twin. They had given him up. Why him? It didn’t hurt as much when he thought he had older siblings, and maybe they couldn’t take care of anymore, but his brother was picked over him. He was truly the unwanted child. He collapsed further with his elbows on the floor as his hair fell in his face, and he gripped his chest gasping for any air he could swallow. Yeosang was scared. He had never seen the boy fully break like this. He was shattered as he sobbed.  
“Baby I’m here please let me help you Jong. Don’t hurt yourself.”  
He tried to pull the boy only to be pushed back. Jongho couldn’t breathe and Yeosang trying to grab him made it worse. He thrashed against the boy. Jongho looked up and Yeosang saw his face and was completely broken. Jongho looked like pain itself. He was so utterly shattered.  
“Jong baby.”  
“W-w-w-why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why not me? Why not me?!”  
Yeosang leaned forward as the boy collapsed in his arms’ sobbing hard. Yeosang held the boy close, kissing his head.  
“Baby I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not that they couldn’t take care of me it’s that they didn’t want me!”  
The boy sobbed harder if it was even possible. Yeosang pulled the boy into his lap as he rocked them back and forth.  
“Jong you’ll only hurt yourself don’t think about it.”  
“They didn’t want me. They didn’t want me! Why not me? Why not me? Why was I not good enough for them? Why didn’t they love me?”  
Yeosang felt his heart shattering hearing the boy's desperate cries and gasping out of his words.  
“Baby. I don’t know. I wish I could tell you.”  
“I never got a mom and dad! I never got siblings! I never got a family! It’s not fair he got it and I didn’t! It’s not fair. Not fair! Not fair!!”  
The boy’s small fists hit Yeosang’s chest lightly. Jongho would never really hurt the boy. Yeosang didn't mind the boy was weak and emotionally drained as his fists crumpled against Yeosang's chest. Yeosang couldn’t help but let a few tears fall. Seeing Jongho in so much pain hurt him. He wished he could hurt them, kick them out, make them pay for the pain Jongho has had to endure, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because as bad as it hurts him he knows Jongho is rational and won’t want him to do that, so all he could do was hold the boy as he shattered and put him back together again.

Yeosang asked that they send everyone home and say that the prince did not feel well. The hall cleared as he held the sobbing boy in his arms. The pair's coats were long discarded as Jongho gripped Yeosang’s shirt. He didn’t even know he could produce this many tears.  
“B-B-Bedroom.”  
“You want to go to our room? Want to change, open a window for some cool air? Cuddle?”  
The boy nodded. Yeosang stood and picked up the boy bridal style, carrying him. The servants stared at the pair as Jongho couldn’t stop his sobs and Yeosang carried the boy looking defeated. He couldn’t do anything, but be there and maybe that’s exactly what Jongho needed. Even if Yeosang wanted to do more, all Jongho needed was someone who wasn’t going to leave him even when he was utterly shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get out! My week has been a bit crazy, but I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments as always!


	13. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t know where Yeosang was. He said he would be back. He wasn’t back. Had he left Jongho too? Was it too much for him? Everyone left Jongho. He gripped himself as he breathed hard. He was gasping for air and sucking in all he could take. He needed Yeosang. He couldn’t lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back two posts in two days yeah I rule

Jongho didn’t get out of bed for the next week. Yeosang couldn’t blame the boy. He was so empty. That’s what hurt Yeosang the most was how utterly empty the boy was. Yeosang had the meals brought to their room and the pair ate in bed together. Yeosang just held the boy most of the time. Jongho would sometimes start crying for almost no reason. He couldn’t even explain it. It was like his body just couldn’t handle all the pain at once and completely shut down. When the boy would cry he would stare off as the tears poured out of his eyes. It seemed he didn’t even know he was crying until the tears would fall onto the bed or roll down his neck. It scared Yeosang how blank the boy had become. Yeosang knew that he needed to support Jongho. He made sure the boy ate and helped shower him as the boy would just lean against the wall. Everything was hard for Yeosang. He knew that everything he felt Jongho felt worse. He wanted his Jongho back, but he knew the boy needed to recover.  
It hurt. It hurt so badly. He felt bad for shutting down for turning everything off, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t take it. He liked when Yeosang held him, it's the only time he wasn’t consumed by pain. He couldn’t figure it out, which is what hurt the most. He was always told he was such a healthy baby, such a promising child at birth. So why not keep him? Was everything all lies to protect people who didn’t love him? It hurt so badly to admit now that they didn’t love him. He had always held onto the hope that they did love him, but couldn’t keep him. Now he knew the truth. They didn’t love him. What kept him going his entire childhood and entire teenage years after never being adopted was all a lie. Everything was fake. It hurt too bad to try to face it. He knew it was bad. The look in Yeosang’s eyes said it all. He was scaring the boy, but he didn’t know how to just bounce back and pretend that his entire life wasn’t a lie. He felt like a failure. Like he had failed Yeosang by not being able to easily overcome this.

Yeosang wasn’t in the room as Jongho curled in on himself. He sobbed. Not the empty cries from the past week, but full fledged sobs. He held the blankets tight against himself trying to muffle the noise. He didn’t want to scare anyone, but he couldn’t help it. It’s like his brain decided to turn everything back on, and he ached. He wanted Yeosang. He needed Yeosang. He pulled himself out of bed. He was debating getting the boy as his chest heaved because he was scared he was being selfish. He walked to the closet instead and opened the door. He shook as he grabbed a set of Yeosang’s silk pajamas and pulled them on. They smelled like the boy and felt like his arms around Jongho. He crawled back into bed gripping the sheets sobbing. He didn’t know where Yeosang was. He said he would be back. He wasn’t back. Had he left Jongho too? Was it too much for him? Everyone left Jongho. He gripped himself as he breathed hard. He was gasping for air and sucking in all he could take. He needed Yeosang. He couldn’t lose him. He got up and opened the door looking into the mostly empty hallway. Jongho stepped out of the room trying to stop crying, and he walked down the hall. His heart was pounding as he sniffed. He walked down the hallway and servants looked at the boy.  
“Master Jongho? Where are you going?”  
“W-w-where is Y-Yeosang?”  
“I think he’s in the main room. Should I get him?”  
“I-I will.”  
The boy took a few steps before he crumpled to the floor. The boy had fainted. The servant yelled for someone to find Yeosang and the doctor.

Yeosang sat in the main room reading. He wanted to let Jongho have some space from him, he didn’t want to suffocate the boy while he was getting better. A servant ran in.  
“Master!”  
“Lower your voice. What do you want can’t you see I’m reading?”  
“Master I’m so sorry, but master Jongho fainted in the hallway.”  
“What?”  
“Master Jongho fainted in the hallway.”  
“Take me now!”  
Yeosang followed the boy quickly. He saw Jongho laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. He pushed the servant out of the way running over.  
“My love! Jong! Baby!”  
Jongho turned and saw Yeosang. His eyes lit up, and he tried to sit up quickly. He felt lightheaded all over again and Yeosang threw himself on the ground to hold the boy’s head as it fell limp. The doctor came over, and it felt like déjà vu, but this time Jongho was laying in their bed on an IV. He had fainted from dehydration. Yeosang swore he was drinking enough, but with the amount of crying he had done he had not drunk enough. Jongho was sleeping peacefully as Yeosang sat on the bed. He realized that Jongho was in a pair of his pajamas. The boy must have changed. He was also wondering what Jongho was doing in the hall. Jongho hadn’t gotten out of their bed in a whole week. He laid close to the boy kissing his head. Jongho’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Hey baby.”  
“Yeosang.”  
“What happened baby?”  
“I-I started sobbing like really bad I felt it and everything. I wanted you, but I didn’t want to be annoying, so I changed and got in bed. I realized I needed you super badly, so I left to find you, and then fainted”  
“Oh baby.”  
Yeosang pulled the boy close holding him and pressing soft kisses onto his hair.  
“How are you feeling baby?”  
“Not great, but not horrible.”  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here baby. I wanted to give you some space if you needed it.”  
“You’re the only thing that numbs the pain of everything. I’m so weak Yeosang. I want to be strong and able to overcome this, but it’s so hard. It hurts so badly. I want to be better. I want to be a better fiancé. I want to be able to just feel better. I only feel okay when I’m in your arms. It’s like nothing can hurt me when I’m with you. I want to feel like nothing can hurt me no matter what. I want to be stronger for you. I don’t want to worry you anymore. I just feel like the worst ever in every sense. I’m so sorry I’ve been so terrible.”  
The boy was crying softly and Yeosang pulled him close holding him to his chest.  
“Jong baby. You’re not the worst or terrible. Yes I’ve been worried because I love you so much, and I want you happy, but I haven’t thought any less of you as my fiancé. I will be strong when you are weak baby. It's a give and take. I know that if I was in your position you would be my strength. You’re so strong just by telling me how you feel. Don’t feel bad for leaning on me when you need to, that's what I want. You will get better baby. I know you will. Soon it’ll numb, and you won’t hurt anymore, but until then I’m here to try my best to make you know how utterly loved you are by me and how amazing you are.  
Jongho softly cried as Yeosang held him close. He knew this was so hard for the boy, he just didn’t realize that Jongho felt this way about it. The boy was hurting so badly about everything, not just his family. Yeosang knew this would hurt for a while, he had watched the boy completely break. Jongho had become his most vulnerable form and Yeosang just needed time to slowly fix him. He would fix him.

After that day Jongho asked to take walks in the garden. Yeosang would hold his hand tightly, and the pair would walk around. It felt nice to get some air and get out of bed even if he wore Yeosang’s pajamas around. The pair sat on the grass. Yeosang sat with his legs spread slightly apart. He had Jongho tucked between them. Yeosang held the boy to his chest as sat with his eyes closed. He felt at peace. Things were starting to look up. The boy had been out of the room more for walks in the garden, and to eat, he had started smiling again, he hadn’t even cried in a few days. Jongho felt like he had healed the best he could. Not everything was sunshine and rainbows for him, but it started to become easier. They say time heals, but Jongho doesn’t believe that. He did get better with time, but not because it healed him, but because he overcame the pain. With Yeosang at his side helping him the boy grew stronger. The longer Yeosang was with him the more he realized he had found someone who wanted him, who wouldn’t leave him, who loved him. Jongho smiled and held the boy’s arms around him tight.

The pair walked back to their room. Yeosang pushed the door open and Jongho closed it. He stood looking at Yeosang as the boy pushed his shoes off and laid on the bed. He realized Jongho hadn’t joined him and sat up looking at the boy.  
“Baby? What’s wrong baby?”  
Jongho walked over and sat on the boy’s lap facing him. Yeosang looked at the boy as Jongho kissed him. Yeosang was surprised, but kissed back. Jongho gripped the boy’s face and kissed him hard. Jongho pulled back panting. He waited for the boy to do as he usually does, and kiss down his neck sucking the soft skin, but nothing happened. Jongho had been trying to get into the mood with Yeosang for the past few days, but every time he tried the boy seemed uninterested or would suggest for them to cuddle. Jongho was sick of it. He wanted Yeosang sexually too. He looked at Yeosang and the boy sat looking at him.  
“What?”  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“What are you talking about Jong of course not!”  
“Am I not desirable?”  
“Jong you are, but you’re sensitive right now.”  
“So I’m just sensitive? Oh, okay.”  
Jongho pulled off the boy and Yeosang grabbed his hips pulling him back down.  
“Baby, stop.”  
“Stop what Yeosang?”  
“We’ve been having such a good day today.”  
“Oh sorry didn’t realize wanting to have sex with my fiancé would ruin our good day.”  
“Jongho! I didn’t realize that’s what you wanted.”  
“I’m sitting in your lap kissing you, I pull back, and purposely lean my head back so you can kiss my neck, and you didn’t realize that’s what I wanted?”  
“Baby, I didn’t want to do anything if you didn’t want to do anything. I wasn’t sure if you were ready.”  
“I’ve been practically humping you the past three days Yeosang I’m fucking desperate at this point.”  
“Jongho.”  
“I didn’t realize having a fucking breakdown would make me lose all my sex appeal. I didn’t realize I would become undesirable, unsexy, unwanted.”  
Jongho tried to pull away again, but Yeosang gripped his hips tight.  
“Don’t say that Jongho. Do you realize how fucking hot you look? I’ve been having to hold myself back. You’re walking around here in my pajamas with the top buttons not all the way done so your fucking collarbones are on display, and your hair is messy and screaming for me to grip it. I’ve wanted to fuck you so bad Jongho, I just didn’t want to pursue it if you weren’t ready. I’ve been holding back so hard Jongho. I just want to bend you over and fuck you, but I’ve been trying to be a good fiancé and support you.”  
“I’m sorry I got mad. I’m just desperate Yeosang. I kept undoing the buttons hoping you would make a move. I would back up against your cock in bed hoping you would grind against me. I keep doing things hoping you’ll fuck me, and you haven’t yet. I’ve been getting desperate Yeosang.”

Yeosang kissed the boy hard as Jongho gripped him. Yeosang lowly moaned as Jongho ground his ass against him. The pair breathed hard as Yeosang kissed down the boy’s neck sucking the sensitive skin lightly. Jongho gripped him tight as Yeosang reached down grabbing his ass. Jongho moaned and started to grind himself against the boy’s thigh.  
“Fuck you really are desperate aren’t you?”  
“Yes, please Yeosang.”  
“I didn’t realize how much my baby wanted it these past few days.”  
“Yeosang please don’t tease me.”  
The boy was a blushing mess as he was desperate for any friction against him. Yeosang wanted to tease the boy and pushed him back lightly he rutted up against the air whining.  
“Please, please don’t tease me.”  
“You’re so cute when you’re desperate Jong.”  
“Please.”

Yeosang kissed the boy hard as he unbuttoned the boy’s top. He pulled back and looked at the boy as he bit his lip. Jongho looked ethereal with the white silk shirt half unbuttoned, hanging off his shoulders and hugging his forearms and chest. He sat staring at Yeosang as his nipples almost peaked out of the fabric. His lips were wet and swollen from the rough kissing, and his eyes were hooded from pleasure and desperation as he ground against the bed lightly. The boy’s silk pants were tight around his cock, and there was a growing wet spot from precum. Yeosang realized that this was the most beautiful image in the entire world.  
“Fuck Jongho. You’re so gorgeous.”  
“Y-Yeosang.”  
Yeosang moved forward and grabbed the boy’s hips palming him through his pants. He whimpered and gripped his eyes closed tight as the boy did. Yeosang pushed down the boy’s pants and boxers grabbing the boy’s cock. Jongho gasped and Yeosang started stroking him. The boy’s tip was a pretty angry red, and he was leaking so much. Yeosang knew the boy really was desperate.  
“S-Sangie.”  
“Mhm?”  
“Please need more. Need you.”  
“You’re keeping the shirt on.”  
“W-what?”  
“You’re going to wear that while I fuck you.”  
“Okay.”  
Yeosang smirked and grabbed Jongho’s hair lightly kissing him.  
“Hands and knees let me stretch you.”

Yeosang couldn’t even do much foreplay; he was leaking all over himself too at the sight of just how desperate Jongho was. Yeosang undressed quickly as the boy got into position, gripping the sheets already. Yeosang opened the drawer grabbing the lube and lubing his fingers up. He pressed his finger against the boy’s rim as he whimpered. Even though Yeosang could barely wait to fuck the boy he still wanted to tease him. Every time the boy pushed back he pulled his finger away to hear the boy’s whimpers. He circled two fingers extra slow around the boy’s rim.  
“Please please please Yeosang.”  
“You really are putty in my hands.”  
The boy cried out gripping the pillow harder as Yeosang pushed a finger inside him. Jongho was practically drooling at the thought of being filled by the older boy. He craved the boy to take control of him. He was desperate for it. Yeosang was three fingers deep in the boy as he was a mess whining and gripping the sheets as Yeosang stretched him.  
“Please need you ah!!”  
Yeosang pulls his fingers out and Jongho whines. Yeosang grabs the boy’s ass hard.  
“You want my cock?”  
“Yes, please please Yeo!”  
“Be good.”  
The boy nods quickly pushing back. Yeosang lines up rubbing the head of his cock against Jongho’s wet hole. The whimpers from the boy sent him over as he pushed into the boy.  
“Fuck Yeo!”  
The boy bottoms out as Jongho breaths hard.  
“Move please.”  
“Are you ready?”  
“I can take it please.”  
“Okay.”  
Yeosang pulls out before roughly thrusting into the younger boy. Jongho is soon a mess of tears and drool as he moans gripping the pillows. The mixture of pain and pleasure send Jongho over the edge. He cries into the pillow as Yeosang roughly thrusts into him.

“P-please harder fucking harder ah Y-Yeosang ah!!”  
“So fucking good for me. So fucking hot Jongho.”  
"Right there! Holy shit right there Yeo! Fuck!"  
Yeosang grips the silk fabric around the boy’s waist as Jongho cries out more. Jongho works hard to rut against the air and push back on the boy’s cock as he seeks any pleasure he can get. He gasps hard as Yeosang reaches around the boy and grabs his neglected leaking cock. He grips the boy's leaking cock and jerks him quickly. Yeosang pulls the boy apart until he is a sobbing leaking mess around the boy’s cock. It’s so nice to hear the boy’s whiny moans and desperate cries. Yeosang doesn’t even think about how lewd the boy is being. He loves it so much.  
“Harder! Fuck your cock is so big fuck please fill me up ah! Yeosang!! Please!!”  
The boy thrusts harder into Jongho as the boy started to tense. His breathing picks up.  
“Need to cum please please please Yeosang need to cum.”  
“Go on baby.”  
Jongho grips the pillows hard as he cries out the boy's name and came all over the sheets. Yeosang strokes the boy through his orgasm as he shoots ropes of cum out. Jongho pants hard as his body starts to give out. Yeosang grips him thrusting quicker.  
“Cum in me Sangie, please fill me up please, want your cum in me.”  
“Holy shit Jong. So fucking dirty.”  
Yeosang gripped the silk as he came hard filling the younger boy. Yeosang slowly pulled out of the boy and pulled the boy close. He laid down and pulled the boy on top of him to avoid the cum covered area. Jongho panted against the boy’s chest. He felt so warm and full.  
“You did so good Jongho you looked so hot baby. I’m the luckiest boy in the world.”  
Jongho blushed, smiling as he kissed chest lightly. His skin was soft and felt so nice. Jongho felt fantastic right now. He needed that so badly.  
“Let’s take a bath baby.”  
“Mhm okay.”  
Jongho stood and his legs shook lightly. He blushed hard as Yeosang leaned, picking the boy up.  
“Better?”  
“Yes. It’s your fault! You went really hard!”  
“You looked so fucking sexy Jong I couldn’t help myself.”  
Jongho nodded, hiding his blushing face.

After the bath Yeosang changed the sheets and Jongho got comfortable in the fluffy bed.  
“Sangie.”  
“Hm?”  
“Can you get me some tea. I’m thirsty.”  
“Oh yeah of course baby.”  
Yeosang pressed a kiss against the boy's hair and stepped out of the room. Servants stared at him as he walked down the hall. Oh shit. Jongho was pretty loud wasn’t he. Servants were trying to look away, but kept looking back at Yeosang. Fuck. He felt so embarrassed they had all heard the pair. This is what they get for fucking mid-day. At least at night people would be sleeping. Yeosang made it to the kitchen and requested two teas. Seonghwa walked in.  
“Oh master. Hello.”  
“Hey Seonghwa.”  
“H-how is your day?”  
“Oh my god you heard too?”  
“I think everyone on the wing did.”  
“Fuck.”  
“You two should try to be a bit more quiet.”  
“Will do. Jesus this is fucking embarrassing as hell.”  
“You should have thought of the embarrassment before doing it. Tell Jongho to be quiet. I know you two have been quiet in the past.”  
‘Ugh yeah I know we just uh got used to not.”  
“I didn’t want to know that. Okay, I’m leaving. Tell Jongho to quiet down no matter how good it feels.”  
Yeosang covered his face and groaned as the boy laughed and left. He took the two tea cups and hurried back to the room. Once inside, he passed Jongho his.  
“Um baby.”  
“Yes Yeo?”  
“We uh need to be more uh quiet next time.”  
“What?”  
“We need to be-”  
“T-They heard?”  
“Seonghwa said probably everyone in the wing heard.”  
“I can never show my face again Yeosang!!”  
“You have to. I went through the initial embarrassment for the both of us.”  
Jongho groaned and sipped his tea, setting it down and gripping Yeosang close. After sex, he was always a big cuddler. It made Jongho feel loved and safe when Yeosang held him.  
“Jong.”  
“Yes?”  
“We pushed everything off for a bit, but we do have an appointment to get our wedding bands sized tomorrow.”  
“Okay, I’m so excited I can’t wait to marry you.”  
“I can’t wait either baby.”  
“I love you Yeosang.”  
“I love you too Jong.”  
The pair shared a soft kiss as Jongho relaxed into the boy’s arms. He felt like nothing could stop the pair any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!! I have a literature paper to write, so the next update will take longer, but I have already started writing, so maybe not too long! Enjoy your weekend everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> As you all know I love to hear from you, so please do comment! If you want updates about this story or any of my others follow me on twitter @WhoreEdition and yeah I hope to grow this story with you guys and just see where it takes us.


End file.
